On the Road to El Dorado
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Mike and her Drawn Together family is cursed because of Spanky Ham who took a pile of gold as his own during the last time he and the guys went to visit Spain, as told to them by their new friend Fernando. To relieve the curse, they must visit Spain together, and are told a legend about two men who find a map to a city of gold and end up gong back in time to meet said men.
1. Chapter 1

At The Drawn Together household, the boys were being scolded by Clara after they heard about them stealing the gold.

"I can't believe you guys would do such a thing like this!" Clara said firmly. "And we're gonna be cursed if you don't return it!"

"Look, we're gonna put it back, and then problem solved." Spanky replied.

"You had better or I'm kicking you out!" Clara threatened.

"You can't do that to us!" Spanky crossed his arms before looking to Ling-Ling. "...Can she?"

Ling-Ling just shrugged as he didn't know for sure himself.

"I still can't believe you foos would do something like this!" Foxxy added.

"That's something Eddy would do." Mike added.

"Hey, we said sorry, isn't that enough?" Spanky asked.

"Sorry, guys, I can't help you on this one," Mike said. "It was just dumb and dangerous. At least you're being honest this time about returning the gold to where it belongs."

"So, then, when is he supposed to get here?" Toot asked.

"We don't know," Wooldoor shrugged. "But he said that we would know."

"I'm going to my room a bit," Mike said. "I need a tiny break from insanity before another adventure comes to whisk us away." She then got off of the couch and walked away to her room for a while.

Ling-Ling looked to her before looking over.

"You all made your beds, and now you have to lie in it," Clara said. "I swear, if I wanted a bunch of fools around, I'd let the jesters rule the kingdom after what happened to Uncle Reuben and that so-called Princess Victoria."

"Man, we already apologized for it, so will ya quit nagging us?" Spanky complained.

"I want you to promise you won't do something like that again, or you're out on the streets, and I'll make sure of it," Clara told them before storming off. "Oh, excuse me, Mike."

Mike muttered something out and soon went to take a little power nap to get ready for her next adventure.

"Man, she's pissed." Spanky commented.

"No, duh!" Xandir replied. "We shouldn't have done it in the first place."

"Well, how was I supposed to know something was gonna happen?" Spanky asked.

"By listening to El Curandero like you were supposed to." Fernando's voice replied as he soon walked into the house.

Spanky then yelped, jumping into Captain Hero's arms in fright. "Don't scare me like that!"

"It's your own fault." Fernando scolded.

"You seem close with that Corno guy or whatever it is you call him," Wooldoor commented.

"Curandero, or Benito Martinez," Fernando replied. "He was basically like a father to me growing up when I was a child with mi hermanita, Carlotta."

"Isn't your sister gonna come with us?" Wooldoor asked.

"She's dead." Fernando said softly.

"Oh... Uh... I didn't know..." Wooldoor said.

"Man, you're just full of bad news, aren't you?" Spanky huffed to Fernando.

"Hush up, foo!" Foxxy glared, bopping him on the head.

"Ow! That hurt!" Spanky complained.

"I was a little worried about you..." Foxxy smiled as she held Fernando.

"Ah, you never need to worry about me," Fernando smiled back. "As long as my heart beats for you, I'm always safe right at home."

"That's so beautiful!" Toot sniffled, wiping her eyes.

"Hai." Ling-Ling agreed as he blew his nose with some tissues.

"Next time on Foxxy's Romantic Plot Tumor steals the show..." Spanky narrated mockingly only to get hit in the head again. "Hey!"

"Um, Fernando, are you hungry? Thirsty?" Foxxy asked. "I can get ya somethin'."

"I'll be fine, but thank you for offering." Fernando smiled.

"I can get ya little sugah later if ya know what I mean." Foxxy smirked, giving him a wink.

Spanky rolled his eyes and gagged slightly.

"Depends on how busy we are, Astuto." Fernando chuckled to Foxxy a bit bashfully.

"Oh, you." Foxxy giggled to that.

Spanky still rolled his eyes.

"How are we gonna know when to go?" Foxxy asked Fernando.

"It's hard to say," Fernando said. "The call to adventure is a very curious thing."

"Well, in that case, I'm going too," Toot said before eating from a bag of chips. "I need to get out more once in a while."

"You sure?" Fernando asked.

"Eh, why not?" Toot shrugged. "What have I got to lose?"

"Ven...Ture..." Leah babbled as she was old enough to start talking now.

"Good job, honey!" Toot beamed, nuzzling against her daughter's nose. "Who's a good girl? You are! Yes, you are~"

Leah giggled to that.

"Oh, she's growing up so fast," Xandir smiled. "Soon she'll be tying her shoes... And going to school... And graduating from college... Oh, where does the time go?"

"Let's have another." Toot hinted.

The two of them soon laughed together before Toot gave Xandir a look.

"I mean it." Toot said to him.

"Oh, my." Xandir whispered.

"Foxxy, there's something you should know about your boyfriend." Wooldoor spoke up.

"I know, isn't he great?" Foxxy smiled.

"It's not just that, he's got a secret!" Wooldoor told her.

"Oh, can't you mind your own business?" Foxxy glared. "If he has any secrets, he would tell me."

"But Foxxy, you don't understand-" Wooldoor replied.

"You shouldn't tell secrets, Wooldoor, don't you watch those Brady Kids?" Foxxy scolded. "I thought you of all people would know better."

"But Foxxy, he's El Dorado!" Wooldoor explained.

"What?" Foxxy asked.

"Fernando. Is. El Dorado." Wooldoor spelled it out for her.

Foxxy just blinked for a second and started to laugh.

"But I'm serious!" Wooldoor pouted.

"Uh, sure, all right, talk to ya later then, Woolbat." Foxxy said as she walked away from him.

"Eh, she'll find out eventually." Wooldoor shrugged to himself.

Foxxy decided to hang out by the hot tub to relax a little. Mike still seemed to be asleep as she seemed to really need it from what she had to do lately.

"Spanky, do you think that the curse is real?" Wooldoor asked.

"Pfft! There's no such thing." Spanky scoffed.

"Ling-Ling think Honorable Pig Demon not say that," Ling-Ling warned. "It might come back and bite you on big pork tuchus."

"Hey, if a curse is real, then let me come into The Temple to piss off all the Jews." Spanky smirked.

"He won't listen, huh?" Fernando asked.

"Nope." Xandir shook his head.

"He always do this." Ling-Ling said as he came up to Fernando.

* * *

Clara walked downstairs after calming down, looking down to see a certain man was down there and she gave him a polite smile. "Hello."

Fernando nodded to her. "Hola, Senorita."

"Ah, so good to see you again, especially with taking care of our little Foxxy." Clara smiled.

"I do my very best." Fernando replied.

"That's good to hear." Clara said as she walked over to the kitchen to get something to drink.

"At least she seems nice." Fernando commented.

"Not always, despite being Disney Princess..." Ling-Ling said. "I blame Uncle."

"He was not a good man." Xandir agreed about Clara's uncle.

"Uh, what's this about her uncle?" Fernando wondered.

"Well, he raised her after King Simon died," Xandir explained. "Reuben killed his own brother, Clara's father, to take the throne and even killed the Queen in a carriage accident with drunk driving when Clara was 7. Ever since that incident, he pretty much taught her to be selfish, spoiled, racist, and homophobic."

"Where is this jerk now?" Fernando asked.

"Thanks to Mike's help, gone like the dinosaurs," Spanky said before smirking. "Ya know, like Carol Channing, Phyllis Diller, and Joan Rivers."

There was then a random rim-shot heard from the dark joke.

"But ever since we defeated King Simon, Clara has been a whole lot different than she was before." Xandir then concluded.

"So I see," Fernando said. "I'm sure it's taking her time to adjust though."

"It is... There are a few times she slips up, but she's working on it." Xandir nodded.

"That's just the first step or recovery," Fernando said. "I see this Mike kid means a lot to you guys."

"Of course she does, she is family to us," Toot replied. "We've basically raised her ever since she came to live here."

"I'm sure that must mean a lot to you," Fernando said. "After mine and Carlotta's parents died, our family friend Benito helped out when we had to stay with our Uncle Ernesto."

"Uncle who?" Wooldoor asked.

"Sorry, but I rather wouldn't talk about him." Fernando replied.

"Oh. Okay." Wooldoor replied.

"That Mike kid must be really wore out." Fernando commented to change the subject.

"With all the adventures she has, she could use a vacation." Xandir nodded.

"Well, this might be a problem then because of the curse." Fernando commented.

"Look, there's no such thing as curses!" Spanky glared. "I don't believe in them!"

"You will eventually." Fernando told him.

The house then started to shake as though there were an earthquake.

"What the hell was that?!" Captain Hero asked.

"It is starting." Fernando told them all.

"What's starting?" Spanky asked.

Fernando gave him a look for that question.

"It's the curse!" Xandir panicked.

"We must leave!" Fernando told them.

"But where will we go?" Spanky asked.

"On the road to El Dorado." Fernando told them.

"All right, a vacation!" Captain Hero beamed.

"It is not a vacation." Fernando replied.

"I think I know a vacation when I see one." Captain Hero said.

Mike soon came downstairs after her nap, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey, Mike, wanna go on vacation with us?" Captain Hero asked her.

"You're not on vacation," Mike glared slightly. "You guys are cursed, remember?"

"We are not cursed!" Spanky complained.

The floor then started to crack as the house continued to shake.

"Everyone, we must leave!" Fernando told the others. "Hurry!"

"Spanky, I used to be just like you, I didn't believe in curses." Mike said as they rushed out of the house.

Toot picked up Leah as she ran outside with Xandir to make it out in time with the other housemates as this was a bad sign for them.

"We're going to die!" Wooldoor panicked.

"Wooldoor, calm down!" Clara told him.

"CALM DOWN?! Oh, yeah, sure, I'm totally gonna be calm once our house is destroyed because we awoken an ancient curse!" Wooldoor yelled, shaking the princess in mass hysteria. "This is like that time when the Griffins found a Native American skull and it sucked their house away into a void!"

"And whose fault is that?!" Xandir added, glaring at the pig.

"Oh, sure, blame me," Spanky replied. "How was I supposed to know taking that gold would give us a curse?"

"Now you believe in the curse?!" Mike snapped.

Spanky then cupped his mouth to that like he regretted saying that already.

"I was told a story when mi hermana and I were children about the treasure and the road to El Dorado..." Fernando told them. "It left a big impact on me as I got older."

"Sounds easy," Toot replied. "All we gotta do is put the chest back. Nothing to it."

"So you think... Everyone follow me." Fernando told them.

The housemates nodded and followed the man to end the curse and put the chest back. They came up to the Foxxy 5 van.

* * *

"Nice van." Fernando said.

"Oh, uh, thanks." Foxxy blushed to that.

"We have to go on the road, it's a long way to Spain." Fernando told them.

"Road trip!" Captain Hero beamed.

Fernando just rolled his eyes as everyone got into the van and Foxxy drove off to Spain. Toot hooked Leah up to her car-seat as they soon drove away from their house.

"And I thought the adventures ended after our big movie adventure!" Spanky said. "...Is that canon?"

No one said anything about that as Foxxy then drove everyone off to Spain. Of course, being a different country, it would take a while with a lot of stops to either stretch their legs or get something to eat.

"Spanky, I used to not believe in curses either," Mike said. "Then I became an exchange student on a desert island."

"And let me guess; there was a witch doctor who put a curse on you?" Spanky guessed.

"Something like that, yeah, but Old Queeks summoned ghosts to drive me away from the island." Mike explained.

Spanky looked to her.

"Fine, don't believe me," Mike said. "Be a skeptic who brings everybody down with you. I thought you of all people would be more open-minded, especially after you've seen what I can do. Besides, wasn't the house haunted once when you guys made that casino hotel with a strip club?"

Spanky then opened his mouth before then closing it, realizing that she was right. "Okay, so you're right on that," he then admitted. "Maybe I do believe in the curse a tiny bit."

Mike just smirked as the pig was starting to believe the curse.

"Fine, you win." Spanky growled.

* * *

It took a while, but then they finally made it into Spain.

"Well, here we are." Foxxy told everyone.

"And it only took us 8.45 hours." Toot grumbled a bit tiredly.

Everyone else woke up with a stretch.

"So, what do we do now?" Wooldoor asked.

"You listen to whatever Fernando tells you," Mike said. "...I wouldn't mind exploring a bit though."

"We can relax for now, but first thing tomorrow, we're going straight to business." Fernando told them.

"Yay!" Captain Hero and Wooldoor cheered to this.

"But don't wander off too much." Fernando replied.

"We won't." Wooldoor nodded.

"Going somewhere, Fernando?" Mike asked.

"I must find Benito and tell him what's going on," Fernando said to her. "We were always very close. He was like a father to me."

"Could I come with you?" Foxxy asked.

"Hmm... I suppose that would be okay..." Fernando said. "He's a very curious man."

"From what I've met from him when I was here with my friends, I have to agree." Mike said as she remembered seeing El Curandero when they had to take care of the Monster of Mexico.

* * *

And so, everybody then split up to do their own thing for the time being. Fernando went to take Foxxy across town until he came up to a certain tent. Benito was inside with his grandson until he heard he had company.

"Benito, it's me." Fernando said.

"Huh? Oh, Fernando," Benito smiled to him. "I can't believe you're all grown up now."

"It's good to see you as well, Benito," Fernando smiled back. "And who is this?"

"This is my grandson, Antonio." Benito introduced.

"Hello, Senor." Antonio greeted.

"Ah, yes, hola," Fernando smiled. "He looks like a handsome young man."

"He reminds me of you when you were that age." Benito smiled back.

"And who is this lady?" Antonio asked.

"This is my novia: Foxxy Love." Fernando introduced.

"What's up?" Foxxy greeted.

"Definitely American." Antonio smirked.

"Very funny," Fernando replied. "Anyway, we came here with a special treasure."

"Oh, very good!" Benito said, taking the hint. "I shall see you all tonight for the evening meal."

"Abuelo makes the best taquitos," Antonio smiled. "Uh, that is, if you don't mind us taking care of you during your visit to our lovely home."

"I hope you don't mind if Foxxy's amigos come as well." Fernando said.

"Not at all." Benito reassured.

"They are kind of 'extraño'." Fernando told the two.

"I'm sure that we can handle it." Antonio replied.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Fernando muttered slightly.

"I just hope those foos ain't doin' anything stupid right now." Foxxy rolled her eyes.

"I don't mean to offend you, but they don't seem to be the smartest bunch." Benito said to Foxxy.

"Ah, that's okay," Foxxy replied. "The only ones that ain't dumbasses are Mike and Xandir."

"Mike... I remember her..." Benito remarked. "I've met her once... How do you know her?"

"Actually, I adopted her." Foxxy replied.

"Interesting," Benito replied. "She seemed like a very smart kid, like a born leader."

"Yeah, she's been like that, even before I adopted her." Foxxy smiled.

"So I see..." Benito replied.

"Yes, Mike is a curious case," Foxxy said. "I'm sure she'll be alright on her own though. I gave her an emergency cell phone for her birthday."

"Ah, very good," Benito said. "Now, Fernando, may I speak to you privately?"

"Oh, sure," Fernando replied. "Excuse us for a moment."

Foxxy and Antonio looked to each other.

"So, kid, any cute girls in school or somethin'?" Foxxy asked, making conversation with the teenage boy.

"Actually, not really," Antonio shrugged. "I mean, these girls are beautiful and all, but just not the right girls for me."

"Uh... That's too bad..." Foxxy shrugged, not sure what to say to that.

Antonio looked to her before looking around.

"So, you wanted to see me?" Fernando asked Benito.

"You're heading out tomorrow?" Benito asked.

"Yes, the curse has already started." Fernando said.

"I'm afraid this will have to involve a special trip with a very risky cost." Benito said.

"What's that?" Fernando asked.

"Time travel... I'll explain more tonight at dinner..." Benito said. "You know that story I used to tell you and your sister when you were children?"

"Si... That's my favorite." Fernando smiled.

"Well, it'll come into play for the night when you guys stay for dinner," Benito said. "I will tell you more though before you go to sleep for the night."

"Gracias for helping us out, Benito." Fernando said.

"It is no problema." Benito replied.

"You gonna make those taquitos?" Fernando asked hopefully.

"You know I will," Benito smiled. "I know how much you love my taquitos."

"Hey, yours are the best, everyone knows that." Fernando chuckled with a smile back.

"I guess so, but promise me one thing." Benito said.

"What's that?" Fernando asked.

"Please come back out of this alive," Benito replied. "We already lost your parents and your sister, so I don't want to lose you either. You have always been like a hijo to me."

"I don't know if I can promise that, but I'll damn well try." Fernando said out of determination.

"Don't do this for me, but for Ellody," Benito told him. "She needs you as well."

"I just said I would try?" Fernando shrugged.

"I know you will." Benito replied.

They walked out only to find Foxxy and Antonio laughing.

"I cannot believe he did that!" Antonio laughed.

"I know! Ya just have to see it to believe it!" Foxxy laughed with Antonio before looking over. "Oh, hi, Fernando."

"Is something funny?" Fernando smirked playfully to them.

"Oh, I was just telling Antonio here about some stories about during my time on Drawn Together." Foxxy replied.

"Well, I'm glad you two are getting along," Fernando said. "Antonio, maybe you and I could be friends. I'm good friends with your grandfather."

"That sounds cool." Antonio smiled.

"Gracias."

"No problem."

"I should check on Mike in case she wandered too far." Foxxy said to Fernando, Antonio, and Benito.

"Be careful." Fernando wished.

"I will, I'll see you guys later." Foxxy said as she walked out of the tent to look for the tomboy.

* * *

Everyone else explored in their own way since they were tourists in this country.

"Oh, look at this, bullfights!" Toot beamed. "Let's go watch it!"

"Oh, I just hope the bulls don't get hurt." Xandir frowned.

They then went to pay and then sat down to enjoy the show. Leah seemed to fall asleep in Toot's arms as she began to eat some of the food she bought. Music began to play and the crowd went wild as the bull fight was about to begin as a matador came out into the arena, waving to the crowd. The matador soon heard some snarling and snorting sounds, making him get ready. The matador soon nodded and held out the red cape for the bull. The bull soon roared out and came charging towards the matador.

"Ole!" The matador called as he pulled the cape away and made the bull hit the wall.

The crowd cheered and threw roses at the matador. The matador smiled and bowed as he collected the roses.

"That was awesome, wasn't it?!" Toot beamed.

"Yes, it was." Xandir agreed.

* * *

Mike was exploring around town herself for a bit before deciding to watch some masked wrestlers in action. "Sweet. Wrestling." She then smirked before sitting down to watch the wrestling.

There appeared to be three kids in action with a dog who had his own mask, watching them.

"This should be good." Mike commented to herself as she watched the three kids as they seemed to be stronger than they looked.

The three kids charged after the wrestlers. The girl transformed into a bulldozer, the first boy changed into a pinball while the other boy dressed like a flea and used a stink technique to make the wrestlers run away.

"Whoa! That was so cool." Mike laughed.

The dog barked to them.

"Okay, five minute break." The red boy said before collapsing slightly with his friends.

Mike was heard clapping for them and they looked over. "Hey, you guys, that was pretty neat," she smiled. "Where'd you learn such cool moves?"

"We go to the School of Lucha to help with our techniques and signature moves." The girl replied.

"That sounds cool," Mike smiled. "My friend Spinelli would love you guys."

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"The name's Mike Mazinsky," Mike said before petting the masked dog. "I'm visiting with my family."

"We're here to practice for school since we're on break," The red boy said. "My name's Rikochet."

"I'm Buena Girl." The girl added.

"The Flea is honored to meet you." The flea boy said to Mike.

"Nice to meet you too." Mike replied.

The kids then noticed something moving in Mike's jacket.

"Something is moving in your jacket." Buena Girl pointed out.

"Huh? Oh, that's just my pet, Ling-Ling." Mike replied.

Ling-Ling poked his head out. The masked dog growled at first.

"Chill, Masked Dog, it won't hurt you," Rikochet said. "Uh, that thing won't hurt Masked Dog, right?"

"Of course not." Mike promised as she pet Ling-Ling once he came out.

Ling-Ling then growled back at Masked Dog.

"Easy, Ling-Ling, he won't hurt you." Mike told her battle monster.

"What kind of dog is that?" Buena Girl asked.

"He's a battle monster actually," Mike said. "You know, like a Pokémon."

"Oh, I've read about those, I've never seen one though," Buena Girl said. "That's interesting."

"Yeah, he's one of a kind." Mike smiled to her new friends.

"Can I pet him?" Buena Girl asked.

"Sure." Mike replied.

Ling-Ling soon settled down as he hopped onto the ground and stretched until he smiled as Buena Girl pet him.

"So, you go to a school just for wrestling?" Mike asked.

"Masked wrestling," Rikochet clarified. "The Foremost World-Renowned International School of Lucha."

"Si, we train how to be good masked wrestlers in the future like our parents and the adults before us," The Flea smiled. "Like Senor Hasbeena, The Headmistress, and Mr. Micarda."

"That sounds pretty cool." Mike smiled back out of interest.

"I'm hoping one day that my cousin will join the school." Rikochet beamed.

"Your cousin, huh?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, you probably know him," Rikochet replied. "His name is Manny Rivera, also known as El Tigre."

"Oh, yeah, I know him, not too personally though, but he's dating my friend Lu," Mike said. "That's cool though."

"So he broke up with Zoe Aves?" Rikochet asked. "In his last letter to me, he told me about that."

"Yeah, I don't know the whole story, but he broke up with that Zoe girl, then my friend Lu met him, and the rest is history." Mike explained.

"That's what I told him," Rikochet replied. "I didn't think dating Zoe Aves would be such a good idea."

"Cool to meet you," Mike smiled. "Maybe before I go back home I can see you guys again?"

"Probably," Buena Girl smiled back. "That would be a lot of fun."

"You can see The Flea's belly button lint collection!" The Flea grinned excitedly.

"Uh... Maybe I'll pass on that." Mike said nervously from disgust.

"So, what brings you here anyway?" Rikochet asked.

"Let's just say I'm on vacation with my family," Mike said. "Oh, here comes my mama."

"There you are, baby~" Foxxy cooed.

"Hey, Mama Foxxy." Mike smiled.

"Mama Foxxy?" The Three Maskaritas asked.

"That's just what I call her," Mike told them. "Mama Foxxy, I made some new friends: Rikochet, Buena Girl, and The Flea, oh, and that's Masked Dog."

"What up, y'all?" Foxxy greeted.

"Eh, pretty alright," Buena Girl replied. "Just meeting our new friends."

"A bit late for Halloween, aren't you?" Foxxy asked them.

"These aren't Halloween costumes, we're masked wrestlers in training, ma'am." Rikochet told her.

"Really now?" Foxxy asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Rikochet nodded.

"Hm, well, I can't say I've heard of a masked wrestling school, but that's good to know." Foxxy remarked.

"Is there something you need?" Mike asked Foxxy.

"Yeah, it's time to head back." Foxxy told her.

"All right," Mike replied before looking to her new friends. "I'll see ya guys later."

Rikochet, Buena Girl, and The Flea waved her off as she soon went away and they smiled as they seemed to had made a new friend.

* * *

Everyone met up with Benito as he was going to make them all dinner and not just for him and his grandson that time.

"So, did everyone have fun today?" Fernando asked.

"I went to the cemetery." Captain Hero beamed.

"Don't ask." Mike whispered to Fernando.

Fernando nodded as that was probably for the best.

"I was checking out the gift shop." Clara smiled.

"What did you find there?" Mike asked.

"I found a really cute stuffed bear." Clara replied.

"That's sweet." Mike said.

"Yes, it is." Clara smiled as she took out the stuffed bear for everyone to see.

"Oh, my God, it's so cute!~" Xandir gushed.

"Isn't it though?" Clara smiled, hugging her stuffed bear.

"Yeah, I guess." Spanky shrugged.

"Well, at least you found something nice to remember this trip from, Clara." Mike smiled politely to the princess.

"Thank you, Mike." Clara smiled back.

"Xandir and me went to see some bullfighting!" Toot beamed. "And it was so cool!"

"Surprised you're still alive." Spanky said.

"Who? Me?" Toot asked.

"Yeah! They usually eat the bull after it loses a fight!" Spanky then laughed at her.

"Goddammit! I'll kill you, pig!" Toot glared, tackling Spanky into a cartoon fighting cloud, beating him up.

Mike rolled her eyes, but didn't do anything as that was just normal.

"This is a great family vacation though!" Wooldoor beamed.

"You said it, my yellow friend," Captain Hero chuckled. "We shall cherish this moment forever."

"Cation!" Leah giggled.

"That's right, Leah, vacation." Mike smiled to the baby girl.

"Hey, everyone, dinner is almost-...Whoa," Antonio said before he stared at Clara who was hugging her stuffed bear. "Who is that chica?"

"Princess Clara," Mike said. "She's a good friend of mine. I guess she's like one of my sisters in a way... Hard to say, I think of her as a lot of different things in this crazy, mixed-up family."

"She's beautiful." Antonio said to Mike.

"Wait, do you have a crush on Clara?" Mike smirked.

Antonio stammered as his face turned red.

"I rest my case..." Mike said. "Uh, how old are you?" she then asked him since Clara was an adult.

"17," Antonio replied. "I'll be 18 in a couple of months."

"Hm... Then I guess it might be okay..." Mike said. "Clara just turned 20."

"She looks great for her age." Antonio smiled.

"Yeah, lots of Disney Princesses do." Mike smirked playfully.

Bentio then served everyone their dinner which were some taquitos. Everyone grabbed a couple of them and ate up.

"Oh, my God, this is delicious!" Spanky beamed.

"Benito makes the best taquitos." Fernando smiled.

"Well, I gotta say, these are the bomb!" Mike beamed.

"Gracias." Benito smiled.

There were of course other food such as chips, rice, and many sauces. Toot was eating more than everyone of course as she always had a huge appetite.

"It feels like I died and went to Cartoon Heaven~" Wooldoor gushed.

"Ooh, Cartoon Heaven..." Mike said. "I think Norbert and Daggett Beaver said something about that during my last visit to Nicktropolis."

"These taquitos are delicious." Clara beamed.

"Glad that you think so." Antonio blushed slightly.

"They are pretty nice," Mike smiled. "You cook a lot, Benito?"

"Mostly for family and friends." Benito smiled back.

"Abuelo is one of the best cooks in Spain." Antonio told them.

"Ah, I wouldn't say that, son." Benito replied.

"Well, I would," Antonio smiled. "Because it's true."

"I must say, it's quite good." Clara smiled to Benito and Antonio.

"Gracias." Antonio smiled back.

After dinner, the housemates yawned and looked tired after having a fun day.

"It's best that we get some sleep," Fernando told them. "Tomorrow, we have a big day."

"Yeah, yeah, we know." Spanky replied.

"So, what's this story you wanted to tell us?" Mike asked.

"Ah, yes, The Road to El Dorado," Benito said. "It was a story handed down from my family for generations. There were these two young men named Tulio and Miguel. They were always such troublemakers, especially when it came to making bets with their prized possession of dice they had which would let them win every time. In one game, they won a map to the City of Gold itself: El Dorado, and after they got caught, they soon ran off before ending up on the ship of Hernán Cortés."

"Who's Hernán Cortés?" Xandir asked.

"He's a ruthless and cruel man who wanted to kill the natives and get the gold he believed them to possess." Benito explained.

"I guess you never had a history class, Xandir?" Mike commented.

"Not in Video Game Land," Xandir explained. "We usually learn about battles and going on adventures."

"Makes sense." Mike replied.

"During the voyage, the two were caught as stowaways and imprisoned, but broke free and take a rowboat with the help of Cortés's horse, Altivo," Antonio told them. "They soon found themselves in South America, and it looks like a dead-end for them, but they soon found two beautiful village women named Chel and Natalia, who were being chased by guards, and through there, they found it. The City of Gold. El Dorado."

"Tulio and Miguel were brought to the city's elders, Chief Tannabok and wicked high priest, Tzekel-Kan," Antonio added. "While Tannabok warmly welcomes them to the city, Tzekel-Kan mainly sees them as a way to enhance his own standing. Tzekel-Kan also believes that with the arrival of the gods comes 'The Year of the Jaguar'."

"What's the Year of the Jaguar?" Wooldoor asked.

"A year in which the city would be purged of all wicked people." Antonio replied.

"Gosh..." Wooldoor clenched his teeth nervously.

Mike patted his back in comfort.

"Eventually, Miguel and Tulio were found out to be not gods," Benito continued. "Tzekel-Kan conjured a giant stone jaguar to chase them through the city..." he then yawned a bit.

Mike and the housemates felt amazed by the story so far.

"I am sorry, but I must sleep now... It's late for an old man, you know." Benito told them, leaving them on a giant cliffhanger.

"But what happened to Tulio and Miguel?" Spanky asked as he was on the edge now. "Did they make it out okay?!"

"You will all find out eventually," Benito replied. "Right now, you all best be getting some sleep."

"You can't end it right now!" Spanky cried out. "Damn it... I hate cliffhanger endings. Especially when fan fiction chapters end that way until they get updated the next morning."

"Antonio, help me out a little." Benito told his grandson.

"Coming, Abuelo." Antonio smiled to his grandfather, coming to help him out.

"Man, I wanted to know what would happen!" Wooldoor cried out.

"Guys, don't obsess over it, we'll find out more tomorrow," Mike said. "That'll make the story more interesting anyway."

"Mike is right," Foxxy agreed. "We all best be getting some shut-eye. We have a big day tomorrow."

The others looked to each other and they soon went to get some sleep as Antonio and Benito had spare tents for them and they all shared their own by splitting up. Mike went with Foxxy, Xandir, Toot, and Leah had their own, Captain Hero was with Spanky, and Wooldoor was with Ling-Ling while Benito and Antonio stayed with Fernando. Little did they know though, an adventure was come, and it involved a trick which was known as going back in time.

* * *

Everyone seemed to be asleep until later on, Foxxy heard a noise. She woke up looked over to see that Mike and Clara were fast asleep so it wasn't them. She then quietly walked out of the tent so she wouldn't wake them up and she walked outside, then she was surprised that her boyfriend was still up.

"Fernando?" Foxxy asked.

Fernando looked over.

"What're you doing up?" Foxxy asked him.

"Oh, I just couldn't sleep," Fernando replied. "That's all."

"Want some company?" Foxxy asked him.

"I would like that." Fernando replied.

The fox woman smiled back and sat down next to him. Fernando looked out to the night sky with her.

"So, that was an interesting story." Foxxy said.

"It'll get more interesting in the morning if you know what I mean." Fernando hinted.

"Can't you tell me now?" Foxxy pouted.

"Sorry, Senorita, but you gotta wait until tomorrow." Fernando smirked.

"Damn." Foxxy groaned.

"Let's just say, when you guys wake up, it'll be a new adventure." Fernando said.

"It's gonna be great since you're coming with us." Foxxy said.

"Si... If only mi hermana were here... She would've loved to come..." Fernando sighed.

"I'm sure you miss your sister... I know I miss mine a lot... But you can't let the pain of her loss plague you." Foxxy advised.

"Where did you hear that from?" Fernando asked.

"Actually, Mike told me it once out of comfort." Foxxy said.

"Smart kid." Fernando said.

"Boy, you don't even know." Foxxy smirked, though she was proud of Mike.

"I suppose you're right; I know mi familia are up there watching over me, making sure that I am safe and I must do the same for Ellody, like I promised Carlotta." Fernando replied.

"I've had my share of growing up and making my way in this world." Foxxy said as she gently pet her tail.

"So you are part fox..." Fernando said.

"Yeah... Mama was a fox..." Foxxy nodded. "Daddy was a human. Some people think it's weird."

"Well, it really makes you unique which is why I like you a lot." Fernando soon said.

"Ah, thank you~..." Foxxy blushed. "No other guys think so. They just wanted me for my body, and that was all they liked about me."

"Well, you do have a wonderful body, but there's so much more to you than that." Fernando smiled, blushing a bit himself.

"T-Thank you..." Foxxy replied.

"It is no problem, senorita~" Fernando smiled.

Foxxy smiled to him as she really felt like she was in love and she seemed to finally find the man she had been looking for for so long. "You wanna hear something funny? You know what Wooldoor said to me earlier today?" she then chuckled. "He said that you were El Dorado."

"Hm..." Fernando let out a small hum to that, not really saying anything.

"Isn't that funny?" Foxxy smiled.

"Oh... Si... Very much, gracioso." Fernando replied.

Foxxy just laughed before it soon winded down a bit, wiping her eye. "Oh, sweet mercy, that was so funny... You being El Dorado."

Fernando still shrugged to that, giving a small smile to humor her. They spent a while with each other until they went to bed. As soon as everyone was in bed, Benito seemed to make a magical powder and began to spread it to everyone who was sleeping as they were going to be in for a surprise once they would wake up the next morning.

"Good luck to all of you," Benito whispered. "I wish you the best of luck on your journey."


	2. Chapter 2

Eventually, the next morning came, and everyone woke up, feeling confused.

"What the-? Where are we?" Spanky asked, looking around.

"Huh?" Xandir muttered.

"What are you talking about, Porky?" Captain Hero replied to the pig. "We're in Spain with the old man and that kid."

Oh, yeah? Then how come they're not here?" Spanky glared as they seemed to be somewhere else now.

"What did I tell you guys about yelling while I'm sleeping?" Mike groaned before looking around. "Hey!"

"Where in the Hell are we?" Toot muttered.

"That's what I'd like to know!" Spanky replied.

"It seems like Spain, but it's... Different somehow..." Clara commented once she got up and looked around.

"Maybe we went back in time!" Wooldoor cried out.

"Hmm... Well, Benito is a strange man, so I'd believe that." Mike shrugged.

"So he must've used the powder." Fernando whispered to himself.

"What do we do now?" Xandir wondered.

"The logical thing of course," Mike said. "We wander around until we find some people who can probably help us."

"And it's best that we all stick together," Fernando suggested. "Who knows what could happen?"

Everyone nodded in agreement to that. Ling-Ling climbed onto Mike's shoulder as she took off her jacket and tied it around her waist since it was a bit warm that day.

"Luckily, I'm going with you guys." Antonio said as he soon appeared.

"Gah! You're here with us?" Spanky asked him. "Wait a minute, where are we?"

"Spain in the year of 1519." Antonio informed.

"1519?!" The others asked in surprise.

"But that can't be!" Clara replied. "That's like 500 years ago!"

"My grandfather thought it would be best if you learned your lesson this way." Antonio replied.

"YOU MEAN THAT WE WENT BACK IN TIME?!" Toot gasped.

"Si." Fernando stated.

"WHY?!" Toot glared. "THAT'S THE DUMBEST IDEA EVER!"

"I agree with Fatty." Spanky replied.

"Hey!" Toot glared.

"I'm sorry, but this is the only way to relieve yourselves from the curse." Antonio told them all.

"We'll take it," Mike said before glaring to Spanky. "And we're not going to argue about it."

"This better be worth it." Spanky groaned.

"Maybe if you didn't take that gold in the first place, you wouldn't be here." Mike scolded him as she walked off with the others as Ling-Ling sat on her shoulder.

"How was I supposed to know that there would be a curse?" Spanky shrugged.

As they were walking, they noticed that they being stared at by the people.

"What the hell are YOU starin' at?!" Toot glared.

"Toot, we're visitors here." Xandir reminded her.

"Whatever!" Toot rolled her eyes.

"Toot, calm down," Mike told her. "I know we're in a strange place, but the best thing we can do now is calm down and listen to Antonio, okay? You're one of my best friends, so please listen to me."

"Okay, fine, I'll do it," Toot sighed. "But only because I'm your best friend."

Mike then smiled to that. They kept walking around to find someone who could help them.

* * *

"Seven!" A black-haired man called out as he tossed a pair of dice.

"All right!" The blonde man beamed.

"Yes, partners!" The black-haired man smiled.

The two men then high-fived each other.

"Maybe those two guys can help." Xandir suggested.

The two began to sing to each other about having gold together as the blonde man played his lute.

"Hey! One more roll!" A man known as Zaragoza called out to them with a glare.

"Uh, you guys are broke," The black-haired man replied. "You've got nothing to bet with!"

"Oh, yeah," Zaragoza smirked as he pulled a map out of his vest. "I got this."

"Pfft. A map?" The black-haired man scoffed.

"A map!" The blonde man looked excited.

"A map of the wonders of the new world." Zaragoza smirked.

"Wow! Let's have a look," The blonde man said as he put his finger on the map before grabbing it to look at it with his friend. "Uh, Tulio!"

"Excuse us for one moment, please." The black-haired man told their company.

"Look, Tulio, El Dorado: the city of gold," The blonde man told his friend. "This could be our destiny! Our fate!"

"Wait... It's Tulio and Miguel from the story." Mike whispered to the others once they saw the two men talking.

"You're right." Foxxy agreed.

"Let's go say hi to them." Wooldoor smiled, about to walk on over.

"Uh..." Mike was unsure about that.

The two men, Tulio and Miguel looked at the map together.

"Hello!" Wooldoor smiled as he appeared between the two.

Tulio and Miguel yelped as they saw the yellow creature.

"I'm Wooldoor Sockbat!" The yellow creature announced.

"What the...? Where'd you come from?!" Tulio asked.

"Nobody knows, that's the cool thing about me!" Wooldoor smiled. "Wanna meet my family? Well... We're actually housemates, but we're considered a family."

Tulio and Miguel looked at each other. The others soon came over.

"Guys, this is Tulio and Miguel!" Wooldoor smiled.

The two men saw the strange people. One woman was wearing a revealing outfit and had a fox tail and ears, another other woman dressed as princess, and the third woman was black and white, wearing 1920's clothes, carrying a baby in her arms, the ginger-haired girl seem to be normal, but she had a orange creature on her shoulder, there was a man dressed like a superhero, another man with pointed ears dressed like some type of warrior, there was a pig wearing human clothes, and there was a Hispanic teenager and an adult who were more decent than the others.

"Hmm... Maybe they could come with us?" Miguel suggested to Tulio.

"Sure, we just invite complete strangers with us while we're fine right here with our own fate." Tulio replied as he showed their dice.

Miguel then gave his friend a puppy dog pout.

"Not the face." Tulio complained.

Miguel kept on making different facial expressions until Tulio would agree to it.

"No, nope, no, nope!" Tulio told him.

"I said one more roll!" Zaragoza glared, grabbing the map out of their hands. "My map against YOUR cash!"

"These guys are funny." Wooldoor giggled to Mike.

Mike just rolled her eyes slightly.

"All right, peewee. You're on!" Tulio challenged.

"Not with those!" Zaragoza told them, showing his own dice. "This time we use my dice."

Miguel and Tulio looked to each other nervously.

"Got a problem with that?" Zaragoza then asked sharply.

"No," Tulio said, taking the dice from him before whispering to Miguel. "I'm going to kill you."

Miguel looked around and pointed at himself. Zaragoza laid the map down by the gold.

"Come on, baby. Papa needs that crappy map," Tulio said as Miguel played his lute before he glared to him. "Stop that!"

Miguel stopped playing the lute with a sheepish smile.

"Why don't I like where this is going?" Mike asked herself as the bet was made between the men.

"Show me 'seven'!" Tulio called out as he rolled the dice.

Everyone looked over in suspicious. Even Wooldoor was biting his nails. With pure luck, the dice land on seven.

"Seven!" Tulio beamed.

"All right!" Miguel cheered with his friend.

"Seven!" Tuilo laughed as he grabbed the map and collected the money since he and Miguel had won the bet. "There it is! Well, nice doing business with you." Tuilo grabbed the gold, his red dice then fell on the ground.

Zaragoza pounded the ground as the dice still landed on seven. "I knew it! Your dice are loaded!" he then glared.

Miguel was playing the lute, but Tuilo grabbed the lute so he would stop playing and glared at his friend.

"What? You gave me loaded dice?" Tulio asked Miguel before going to a man. "He gave me loaded dice! Guard, arrest him!"

"You dare to impugn my honor? He was the one who was cheating!" Miguel replied before pushing Tulio. "Arrest him! He tricked these sailors and took their money!"

"What the...?" Mike muttered as she watched with her family.

"Oh, I'm the thief?" Tulio replied. "Take a look in the mirror, pal!"

"You better get their money back or I'll... I'll..." Miguel glared before taking a sword from the guard. "En Garde!"

Leah giggled as she looked like she was entertained by the two men.

"You like that, don't you, sweetie?" Xandir smiled.

Leah smiled and nodded to that.

"They kinda make me laugh too." Mike chuckled to the baby girl.

"En Garde yourself!" Tulio retorted to Miguel as he grabbed a tiny sword from the other guard. "I will give you the opportunity of a quick and painless death! But not that one..." he then grabbed the other sword and soon attacked Miguel.

They both then attacked with their swords.

"Well, any last words?" Tulio smirked.

"I will cut you to ribbons, fool!" Miguel retorted.

"Such mediocrity," Tulio replied. "Let your sword do the talking."

"I will. It will be loquacious to a fault!" Miguel remarked. "Ha! Take that!"

Leah cooed as she clapped her hands, enjoying the show. The two continued to attack while Mike chuckled as it was kind of funny to watch.

"You, mincing, fencing, twit." Tulio glared.

"Ah, you fight like my sister." Miguel retorted.

"I fought your sister," Tulio smirked. "That's a compliment."

"Braggart!"

"Heathen!"

The two men continued to fight, but it seemed to be joking along and not actually fighting each other as they seemed to be like best friends. The crowd looked in suspense to see what was going to happen next since Miguel had two swords now.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we decided it's a draw," Tulio soon announced. "Thank you all for coming, you've been great. See you soon."

"Adios!" Miguel added.

The two soon threw their swords to the ground as they began to take their leave.

"Hey! Wait up!" Mike called out.

The two men soon went off together after they had a bit of fun.

"Wait, you know these two?" Zaragoza then asked.

"Of course," Wooldoor smiled. "We're their new buddies!"

"You're working with them, aren't you?!" Zaragoza demanded.

"Easy, pal, we're new around here, no need to cause a scene." Mike said.

"A likely story!" Zaragoza glared as he took out his pocket knife. "Maybe I could cut you in!"

"Look, how 'bout we all just calm down," Foxxy suggested. "No need to get all worked up?"

Zaragoza, his men, and the guards surrounded them, glaring.

"All right, you wanna do this the hard way, we'll do this the hard way then," Mike glared as she began to make their shadows come to life to fight Zaragoza and his men. "Sorry, but we don't have time for this, we have two new friends to catch, but have fun fighting yourselves."

Zaragoza and his men looked confused before they were attacked by shadows.

* * *

"I don't think those guys are worth our time." Mike said to her family as she walked off to find Tulio and Miguel.

"Now, where did those two run off to?" Clara wondered.

They heard screaming sounds from behind the building.

"I think that might be where they are." Mike said as Ling-Ling nodded in agreement.

They soon came over to a building.

"Ooh, I remember this place," Toot said. "This is where Leah, me, and Xandir saw the bull fight!"

"And look who's coming." Captain Hero pointed out.

Tuilo and Miguel ran past them as the bull was chasing after them.

"Hey, Toot, maybe you could sweet talk him." Spanky smirked, nudging the monochrome woman.

"Uh... Which one?" Toot asked. "Tulio or Miguel?"

"Neither!" Spanky laughed. "The bull because you're a cow!"

"Hey, the pig's got a point." Captain Hero agreed.

Spanky and Captain Hero then laughed, high-fiving each other. Mike gave them a look and they soon stopped laughing at Toot before pointing to each other in blame. The black bull charged at Tulio and Miguel, then they climbed on the wall, then the black bull knocked the wall, flying to the wall, then they slid down, then they continued running.

"Hold on, new friends, we're over here!" Wooldoor called out to the duo.

The bull stopped and looked at the others and was going to chase after them now.

"Holy shit! That bull is after us now!" Spanky panicked.

"What do we do now?!" Clara yelped.

"I really wanted to save my energy for when we'd get to El Dorado, but I guess I better do something." Mike said as she came towards the bull, slowly and calmly.

"Wait a minute, Mike; let me handle this." Xandir said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Mike asked him.

"Who's the warrior around here?" Xandir replied.

"Well, all right, be careful." Mike told him.

Xandir nodded and soon took out his sword as he glared towards the bull.

"All right, Bull, prepare to meet your maker." Xandir challenged.

The bull snorted and charged after the video game character.

"Toot, could you, uh...?" Xandir asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure." Toot said before covering Leah's eyes.

Xandir nodded and soon took out his sword and charged back at the bull before using his sword. Everyone winced as he just stabbed the bull in the chest with his sword. Luckily Leah didn't see it because it would probably scar her for life.

"This is gonna be a pain to clean out." Xandir pouted as his outfit was stained slightly.

Tulio and Miguel were stunned and shocked as Xandir just killed the bull.

"Come on, we better get out of here." Xandir suggested.

It seemed like the chase scene was still going on as they had to get away from the people who were mad at them for using rigged dice.

"I'll bet we can make that." Miguel said to Tulio once he saw some barrels.

"There they are!" A guard called out.

"Two pesetas says we can't." Tulio replied.

"You're on." Miguel smirked.

"Wait... We're jumping into those barrels?" Clara asked.

"Would you rather be captured and then killed?" Foxxy replied.

"No." Clara stated.

"Then you're jumping in a barrel, Princess!" Foxxy told her before pushing her.

"Whoa!" Clara yelped as she soon fell, but soon aimed for the barrel so she wouldn't miss it.

* * *

Everyone else soon came to get into a barrel to hide away from the guards and anyone else who wanted them dead since they now knew Miguel and Tulio.

"You lose." Miguel smirked to his friend.

Tulio threw two coins at Miguel before closing the barrel.

"A couple of troublemakers, huh?" Mike smirked. "I know your type."

The barrels appeared to be moving as some men were carrying them onto a ship.

"What the hell...?" Toot grunted. "Are we moving?"

"I don't know, but it's cramped in here." Spanky replied.

"Ling-Ling, can you see anything?" Mike asked.

"Looks like... We are being taken!" Ling-Ling said before gasping.

"Taken?!" Foxxy replied. "To where?!"

"It looks like a ship." Ling-Ling told her.

"We can't go to a ship!" Toot cried out.

The men soon threw the barrels onto the ship with Mike and her Drawn Together family along with them.

"Hey, they are giving us food," Wooldoor smiled. "What nice people."

"Food?" The others asked from confusion.

"I go first! You all know the rules!" Toot called out once she heard about food.

"Like you need it." Spanky mumbled.

"Don't make me kick your ass!" Toot threatened.

"Go ahead and try then, I dare ya." Spanky smirked since they were locked up.

"Now is not the time to fight." Fernando told them both.

"He's right, so hush up, both of y'all." Foxxy added.

"This might take a while." Mike rolled her eyes.

The men in the ship started rolling the barrels to the other barrels, unknowing that the others were in there. The others seemed to have a hard time getting out, but soon someone did come out.

"Aha! I am free!" Captain Hero beamed.

"Captain Hero, help us out of here." Mike said.

"Not to worry, young friend, I will be right back before you know it!" Captain Hero said before dashing off.

"Now we're talkin'!" Mike smiled. "We'll be out of here in no time!"

* * *

However, some time passed and it seemed to be night time.

"Where the heck is he?!" Mike complained as Captain Hero didn't come back like he said he would.

"I don't know, but my leg is cramping." Antonio said.

"Uh, you ready?" Tulio asked Miguel. "Ah, okay. One more. Let's go."

"One, two, three!" Tulio and Miguel counted before they soon tried once more to get themselves out of their situation.

"Oh, sure, just leave the rest of us in here." Spanky deadpanned.

"Calm down, fool, we'll get out." Foxxy told him.

"Oh, yeah? How's that?" Spanky scoffed. "You're gonna use your magic powers we've never heard about before to get us out?"

"Ooh, that sounds like fun!" Wooldoor beamed. "Do it, Foxxy! Maybe you could call your sidekick, Unikitty!"

"Uni... What...?" Foxxy asked.

"It's a half-unicorn and half-kitty!" Wooldoor smiled.

"Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you guys?" Mike sighed.

"Because you love us?" Wooldoor smiled.

* * *

Eventually, a chest was lifted and everyone soon jumped up and came out of the barrels only to find that they weren't alone anymore.

"We're free!" Spanky beamed.

"But still no sign of Captain Hero," Mike replied. "Where the heck is he?"

"I think we have bigger problems." Wooldoor pointed out to the others.

The crew that was there soon looked over, glaring to them slightly and it was now night time.

"Excuse us." Tulio smiled nervously, hiding back in his barrel.

"Okay. We're outta here." Miguel added as he did the same.

"Who ordered the, uh, pickles?" Tulio asked nervously.

The crew looked at each other and went to grab the others.

"Get your hands off of me!" Toot glared. "Wait, don't take my baby!"

One of the men ignored her and took Leah from her arms.

"I SAID LET HER GO!" Toot snarled.

Suddenly, she had tape on her mouth to shut her up.

"The boss will decide what to do with you." One of the men sneered to the group as they were locked up.

"You will leave Ling-Ling's family alone or else Ling-Ling kill you!" Ling-Ling threatened.

"Aw, shut up, ya rat!" The man glared, putting a muzzle onto the battle monster.

Mike just glared, but she didn't say or do anything.

* * *

They were soon pushed out to meet the captain who was an unpleasant figure from ancient history.

"Cortés..." Miguel and Tulio whispered in shock.

"My crew was as carefully chosen as the disciples of Christ, and I will not tolerate stowaways," Cortés glared to them as he cracked his knuckles. "You will be flogged, and when we put into Cuba to resupply, God willing, you will be flogged some more, and then enslaved on the sugar plantations for the rest of your miserable lives. To the brig."

"All right! Cuba!" Miguel replied.

"Wait a minute, what about my daughter?!" Xandir asked.

"Oh, don't worry about her... I'm sure she'd make a nice crew member someday," Cortés replied. "She could cook for us and do our laundry for us."

"Sexist." Mike muttered.

"Mom... My... Dad... Dy..." Leah whimpered for her parents.

The guards soon took them to the brig.

"Hey, Mike, why didn't you, oh, I dunno... USE YOUR POWERS ON THAT GUY?!" Spanky glared.

"Because if I killed him or anything like that, it would change history," Mike defended. "Don't you watch movies with time travel? If we change too much such as killing someone in this timeline, it might do something dangerous in the future once we get home."

"Goddammit!" Spanky complained.

"We gotta get out of here!" Clara cried out. "I don't wanna become a slave!"

Foxxy glanced over.

"What?" Clara asked.

"Just makin' sure you don't say somethin' you regret about slavery." Foxxy warned.

"Don't worry, my princess; we'll find a way out of here." Antonio soothed the princess.

"You're too kind." Clara smiled to him.

"I still think you should've used your powers and eat that guy," Spanky said to Mike. "Not like this is really happening anyway. It's just a dream."

"It is not a dream," Antonio told Spanky. "My abuelo used a magic powder to bring all of us here."

"Magic schmagic." Spanky scoffed.

"Sure, Spanky, magic isn't real, just like werewolves like when I showed you on my birthday." Mike deadpanned.

"I believed in werewolves when you showed us, and I believe your friends have their own special abilities, but I don't believe in magic." Spanky replied.

Mike just rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't make any sense," Clara said. "Besides, you met my fairy godmother when we saved my kingdom from Reuben and Victoria."

"Well, I, um..." Spanky stammered.

"Yes?" Mike replied.

"Nothing... I'll think of something later." Spanky then said.

Mike just rolled her eyes. "I'm sure we won't be in here much longer anyway." she then assured the others.

"Don't worry, we'll get out eventually." Antonio replied.

The ships soon traveled a rather long way.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Altivo!" A man smiled as he passed by the horse, carrying a tray filled with apples before holding it away from the hungry looking horse. "Ah-ta-ta, not for you! You're on half rations. Orders from Cortés."

The horse pouted from that and an apple soon fell down onto Miguel's shirt as he was sleeping, but that woke him up. He then heard a banging sound which ended up being Tulio banging his head against the wall. Mike smirked, putting the apple in Spanky's mouth for a joke since he was a pig.

"So, um, how's the escape plan coming?" Miguel asked his friend.

"All right. All right. Wait! I'm getting something," Tulio said before banging his head again before smirking to his friend. "Okay! Here's the plan. In the dead of night, you and I grab some provisions, hijack one of those longboats, and then we row back to Spain like there's no manana!"

"What about us?" Wooldoor asked, referring to himself and the other Drawn Together housemates.

"Erm... You guys can come with us too." Tulio replied.

"Hm..." Mike shrugged to that, but she would take it.

"Back to Spain, yeah?" Miguel asked.

"Yeah." Tulio replied.

"In a rowboat?" Clara asked.

"You got it!" Tulio smiled.

"Great. Sensational, and th-that's your plan, is it?" Miguel asked.

"That's pretty much it." Tulio said.

"Well, I like it," Xandir smiled. "How do we get on deck?"

"Um... In the dead of night, we all grab some provisions, hijack some of those longboats..." Tulio began.

"Uh, great." Miguel muttered.

"Well, okay, what's your idea, smart guy?" Tulio glanced over.

"Wh-Wh-What do you mean? Don't ask me that!" Miguel replied. "You're the one with the plans."

"Ladies, you're both pretty, can we focus to the task at hand?" Mike smirked.

"Look here-" Tulio began until he realized something. "Wait a minute, we don't know any of your names."

"And wasn't there a guy with you wearing a cape or something?" Miguel added.

"Hi, I'm Mike," Mike replied. "And this is my Drawn Together family. This is Clara."

"Princess Clara." Clara reminded.

"Oh, don't you start that running gag," Mike replied. "This little dude is Ling-Ling, he and I are pretty close like an island girl and her turtle. I'm not sure where Captain Hero is, I guess he just ditched us."

"My name's Toot Braunstein." Toot said.

"Yes, and there's Foxxy Love, Spanky Ham, Xandir P. Wifflebottom, and Wooldoor Sockbat." Mike continued.

The Drawn Together gang gave polite greetings to Tulio and Miguel.

"Nice to meet all of you," Tulio replied. "I'm Tulio, and this is my best friend, Miguel."

"Hello." Miguel waved.

"Uh, you guys got any ideas out of here?" Tulio asked them.

They soon heard the neighing of a horse.

"Hmm... I might have one." Mike said as she soon took the apple from Spanky.

"Hey!" Spanky glared.

"I better save you from running into a luau," Mike chuckled as she stood on her tiptoes to put her hand out through the hole so that the horse would see the apple. "Hey! Hey, Horsey, look! Shiny red apple!"

The horse looked excited for it and walks towards the apple.

"You'll have to do a trick first." Mike told the horse.

The horse then took a step back, neighing in confusion.

"All you have to do is find a pry bar," Mike smiled as she waved the apple back and forth to get the horse to pay attention. "A long piece of iron with a hooky thing at the end. Yeah?"

"Kid, you're talking to a horse!" Tulio complained.

"That's it, Altivo, find the pry bar." Mike told the horse as he went off.

"Yes, find the pry bar. He can't understand 'pry bar'," Tulio rolled his eyes. "He's a dumb horse. There's no way-" Then, much to his shock, a pair of keys had been dropped by his feet. "Well, it's not a pry bar." he then said.

"Better than nothing." Mike shrugged.

"Guys, haven't we forgotten that we're missing someone?" Clara prompted.

"Yeah, Captain Dumbass." Spanky rolled his eyes.

"No, not him," Clara replied. "Foxxy, where's your boyfriend?"

Foxxy then looked around and then noticed that Fernando was not with them. "Oh, Lordy! He's not here."

"Welp, he ditched us too." Spanky shrugged.

"Hush up! He wouldn't do that to us!" Foxxy glared.

"Oh, like you said your father wouldn't leave you?" Spanky smirked.

"Man, Spanky, you're just unbearable today." Mike complained.

"He wouldn't leave me, I know he wouldn't," Foxxy said. "He's not like Captain Hero."

"I'm sure he's cooking up a plan." Mike said.

* * *

"Oh, boys?~" A voice called before everyone turned to see Captain Hero dressed like a maid as he carried plates of sandwiches. "Is anybody hungry? I made some of my famous hero sandwiches."

"Captain Hero?!" Mike's eyes widened. "I thought you were gonna save us! I mean, I even called you a better superhero than Captain Man and Kid Danger!"

"That isn't saying much." Toot muttered.

"Why is he dressed like a maid?" Tulio asked.

"You're probably better off not knowing." Clara replied.

"How do you-" Tulio asked.

"Trust me, I know how his mind works." Clara cut him off.

"Aren't you gonna let us out now?" Xandir asked the superhero.

"How did you even get here?" Captain Hero asked.

Everyone else sweat-dropped to that.

"Captain Hero..." Mike sighed.

"Fear not, friends! I might be shanghaied, but I'll help you!" Captain Hero proclaimed.

"Hooray for Captain Hero!" Wooldoor smiled.

"Yeah... Hooray..." Mike replied.

"Say, where did that Fernando guy go?" Captain Hero asked. "I thought for sure he was gonna be the man for Foxxy."

"You mean he wasn't with you?" Clara asked.

"I haven't seen him." Captain Hero shook his head.

"Great. Now Foxxy's gonna have her heart broken, and I was almost considering bein' a best man at the wedding." Spanky said.

Everyone then heard a crashing sound which left them looking confused.

"What the hell was that?" Toot asked. "Those assholes better not hurt my baby!"

"Maybe I should go check it out," Xandir volunteered. "I don't have my sword, but I'm sure I can help someway."

"Be careful." Toot told him.

"Don't worry, we'll get our baby girl back; I promise." Xandir told her.

"We better or else someone's gonna pay!" Toot then glared.

* * *

The men were soon playing cards, laughing until they heard whimpering.

"Can someone shut that kid up?" One of the men complained.

"Not me," The other man replied. "I did it the last time."

"Excuse me, but where is the baby girl you have?" Xandir asked them.

"Ah, behind that door," The first man said, pointed out. "The door's not locked, you can just go in."

"Okay, thanks, I won't interrupt your game anymore." Xandir said as he walked off as they were kind of stupid.

"Yeah, sure thing." The second man replied.

Xandir soon went in the room.

* * *

Leah looked over and beamed.

"Shh~..." Xandir shushed her calmly and went to pick her up to take her with the others so they could leave all together.

"Dad... Dy..." Leah babbled.

"Don't worry, honey, Daddy's right here." Xandir coaxed.

Xandir soon took Leah back to the others. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

They soon began to sneak out, trying to be quiet since everyone else had gone to sleep.

"That boat won't be big enough for all of us." Clara said.

"Then we'll have to make some sacrifices, someone will have to stay here," Spanky replied. "...Toot."

"There's more, you know." Mike reminded them.

"She's right, there's more around back." Foxxy added.

Mike walked over to the boat, but she was nudged by the horse who neighed at her. "Shh!" Mike shushed the horse. "Quiet."

"Oh, Altivo. Oh, thank you, old boy," Miguel smiled to the horse, gently petting him to get him to leave so he wouldn't wake up anybody. "Listen, if we can ever return the favor-"

The horse sniffed and nudged them like he didn't want to leave them.

"For Pete's sake, Miguel, he's a ruthless warhorse, not a poodle," Tulio complained as he tried to lower the boat. "Come on, before he licks you to death."

Wooldoor smiled as he found another boat for them. "Look! Another boat! Oh, boy!"

A hand was then on the yellow whatchamacallit's shoulder which made his eyes widen.

"Oh, my God, don't kill me!" Wooldoor yelped. "I have so much to live for!"

"Shh, amigo, unless you want to get killed." Fernando's voice replied.

"Fernando?!" Wooldoor gasped.

"Silencio!" Fernando told him.

"You're alive!" Wooldoor beamed. "We thought you left like all of the other guys in Foxxy's life."

"Stop saying that." Fernando said to him.

"Okay." Wooldoor said.

"Wooldoor, is something the matter?" Clara's voice asked. "Did you find us some more boats?"

"Sure did, and look who else I found," Wooldoor smiled. "Foxxy's soon-to-be husband."

"Can we just get going before someone sees us?!" Tulio complained and the others shushed him which seemed to frustrate him a bit.

"Adios!" Miguel told Altivo before he soon went with Tulio in their boat.

Everyone was then getting ready to leave on the boats until Altivo neighed very loudly.

"What's the matter with him?!" Captain Hero complained.

"Oh... He wants his apple." Miguel said, pulling an apple out from his shirt.

"Well, give it to him before he wakes up the entire ship!" Foxxy urged.

"Fetch!" Tulio said before tossing the apple.

The apple went high in the air before bouncing on the sail next to a sleeping man, hitting a board, passing the telescope which spun it around, and soon ended up in the water as the others were coming down on the lifeboats.

"Wow. Fail." Mike smirked to Tulio.

"Shut up." Tulio glared.

Altivo soon jumped after the apple and splashed in the water. But unfortunately, the horse couldn't swim and he was now drowning.

"Oh, no! Altivo!" Xandir cried out.

"Well, I did say to leave one behind." Spanky said to the others.

"Altivo!" Miguel cried out before he soon dove in after the horse to save him.

Everyone yelped as the ropes were cut and they were now in the water as Miguel was swimming as fast as he could to save the horse.

"Altivo, I'm coming!" Miguel called out.

"Miguel!" Tulio cried out for his friend.

"Just hang on! I'm right here, old boy!" Miguel called out as he swam after the horse.

"Have you lost your mind?" Tulio glared at him slightly.

"Help is coming!" Miguel told the horse.

The other ships were soon sailing their way.

"Ho-o-ly ship!" Tulio cried out to the big ship in front of them.

"Hang onto Mommy, sweetie." Toot cooed to her baby.

"OH, MY GOD!" Spanky cried out.

The ships then hit the boats, making everyone fall into the water. Altivo panicked and seemed to buck at the lifeboat.

"Loop the rope under the horse!" Tulio told Miguel.

"Yes!" Miguel replied before going underwater.

"Guys! Anyone?! Help!" Wooldoor cried out. "I can't swim!"

Everyone, minus Miguel, looked over and gasped as Wooldoor was drowning.

"Wooldoor, grab my hand!" Mike called out to him.

Wooldoor cried out before he soon reached out. Mike came closer and soon took his hand to help him out. Miguel and Tulio soon joined hands once the blonde man came back over the boat.

* * *

"On the count of three, pull back on the rope." Tulio said.

"What?" Miguel asked before gasping as he saw the other ship.

"Three! Tulio cried out. "Pull!"

The ship knocked over the boat, flipping it over and sent everyone into the water again. Everyone came out as they tried to keep afloat in the water.

"Tulio! Hey, it worked!" Miguel called out.

Tulio, Miguel, Altivo, along with Mike and her Drawn Together family have finally, after much effort, all gotten into the rowboat and avoided getting run over by any of the ships.

"Did any of the supplies make it?" Tulio asked as they flopped back.

"Well, uh, yes and no." Miguel replied.

Altivo seemed to be eating the supplies as he looked back to the two men.

"That stupid horse ate all of our food!" Spanky complained.

"Ling-Ling kill horse and make him suffer!" Ling-Ling glared.

"Take it easy, we're not going to kill him." Mike told them.

"Mike right..." Ling-Ling drooped his ears until he brightened up again. "We EAT horse!"

"Yeah!" Almost everyone else agreed.

"No!" Mike told them. "Guys, I know the horse ate our supplies, but don't take your anger out on him!"

"The kid is right," Miguel agreed. "Look on the positive side. At least things can't get any-"

After saying those exact words, it began to pour down raining.

"Excuse me. We're you going to say 'worse'?" Tulio asked.

"No. No." Miguel replied.

"No. You're sure?" Tulio asked.

"Absolutely not. I've revised the whole thing," Miguel replied. "Okay, because-"

"Yeah, we're at least in a rowboat." Tulio shrugged.

"We're in a rowboat exactly. You miss nothing." Miguel said.

"This is great!" Toot groaned. "Now we're going to die from starvation!"

"We should eat each other just to survive starting with Ling-Ling!" Captain Hero suggested.

"Why Ling-Ling?!" Ling-Ling glared.

"Chinese food! Duh!" Captain Hero reminded him.

"Ling-Ling not Chinese!" Ling-Ling glared. "Ling-Ling Japorean!"

"Same thing." Captain Hero shrugged.

"It still surprises me that he graduated from Superhero School." Fernando muttered under his breath so that no one would hear him.

Foxxy wrung her tail to get the water out.

"Are you all right?" Fernando smiled to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, are you all right?" Foxxy replied.

"Si, sorry if I worried you earlier." Fernando said.

"How do you think I felt?" Foxxy replied.

"I am very sorry... I had to take care of something." Fernando told her.

"Well, don't do it again." Foxxy said.

"I promise." Fernando reassured.

They then turned around to see that Mike was now sleeping on the boat.

"She seems to be sleepy a lot." Fernando commented.

"Mike does so much for her young self." Foxxy replied softly.

Mike was twitching slightly, whimpering a little bit like a puppy.

"Is it normal for her to do that?" Fernando asked.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about." Foxxy replied.

"Hmm..." Fernando wasn't sure what to make of that, but let it go.

"I'm not sure how we'll get there, but we'll make a way to get where we have to go." Xandir said as Leah soon fell asleep after Mike.

"I hope so because I'm hungry." Toot replied.

"Don't make this about you." Spanky glared.

"Watch it!" Toot glared back.

"No fighting while Mike is sleeping." Clara told them all.

"But he started it!" Toot pouted.

"Y'all better shut up before I come over there and make ya!" Foxxy glared.

Toot and Spanky then kept quiet.

"Good." Foxxy said sharply to that.

They soon rode off into the stormy night as they had a long travel ahead of them. Some of the others eventually fell asleep during the travel.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun soon came out and some of the others rowed, but it was a bit of a challenge due to the extra weight slowing them down slightly.

"Maybe we should throw the horse back in the water." Spanky suggested.

"Nobody gets left behind." Fernando proclaimed.

"Dammit!" Spanky complained.

"Look on the bright side," Wooldoor smiled. "At least things can't get any worse!"

* * *

Later on that night, they were having trouble rowing because of the tidal wave.

"I volunteer no more talking until we find dry land or somewhere to go!" Spanky complained as he blamed Wooldoor for that one.

"Hold onto Mommy, sweetie!" Toot told her baby.

Leah gurgled and was holding on to her mom as best as she could.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Spanky asked. "That sounds a little disgusting, and trust me, I know disgusting."

"She'll be fine, trust me," Toot told him. "I always bring her diaper bag in case we go somewhere." she then said, pulling out the diaper bag.

Spanky just glanced at the fourth wall.

"Hey, a mom's gotta be prepared." Xandir said to Spanky.

"Well, there's something more important to that," Toot said. "What's wrong with Mike?"

They looked over to see the tomboy looking kind of weak and pale due to the fact she hadn't had any meat in her body ever since they got here.

"Is your friend sick?" Miguel asked.

"She's probably hungry, hopefully we find land soon," Foxxy said. "She's been so tired lately."

"Gotta find meat soon... Or I'll get out of control..." Mike muttered.

"Don't worry, baby, we'll find meat for you soon." Foxxy told her.

"No, now." Mike said.

"And I told you soon, you keep calm and quiet until we get some meat, young lady." Foxxy told her firmly.

"...Sorry..." Mike then said. "Can't help it..."

"What are we gonna do?!" Wooldoor panicked. "Mike is gonna get out of control and kill us all!"

"Calm down, everyone, now did someone bring any meat with them?" Clara said to the others. "At least maybe some beef jerky?"

Everyone looked at each other and checked their pockets. Captain Hero took out the platter he had from earlier with sandwiches and was about to eat one.

"That'll do!" Spanky smiled before taking one and waving it in front of Mike's nose.

Mike groaned slightly before she sniffed it and she shot up suddenly and swiped the sandwich from him and ate it, growling slightly as she ate it, feeling a bit better now that she had some meat.

"Any more sandwiches?" Mike mumbled out.

Captain Hero quickly hid one behind his back. "Uh, no?"

Mike came over to him.

"I'm sorry, Mike, but I need these more than you do!" Captain Hero cried out. "You don't want your favorite Uncle Captain Hero to go hungry, do you?"

"I need it too, you know..." Mike replied.

"How about we split it in half?" Captain Hero suggested.

Mike narrowed her eyes.

"No. Really. Look." Captain Hero said before cutting the sandwich he had in half.

Mike rolled her eyes to that, but she was more willing to cooperate now and soon took the sandwich half, eating it a bit noisily before sighing in relief. "Ah... That's so much better now..."

"She okay?" Miguel asked.

"She'll be fine now," Foxxy said. "Trust me. I know her better than anyone."

"Sure, SHE'S fine, but what about the rest of us?!" Miguel groused. "We're still hungry!"

"You'll be fine," Mike replied. "Captain Hero, share any sandwiches you have left over so it'll be fair."

"Aww... Do I have to?" Captain Hero asked.

"Yes." Mike told him.

"Okay, fine." Captain Hero pouted.

Mike took the platter and shared the sandwiches with her Drawn Together family along with Tulio and Miguel.

"Did you want any?" Foxxy asked her boyfriend.

"Maybe just one sandwich." Fernando replied.

Foxxy soon went to get him a sandwich. "Uh, ham, turkey, or chicken?" she then asked.

"Turkey's fine." Fernando gave a small smile.

Foxxy then nodded, handing him a turkey sandwich.

"Gracias." Fernando thanked.

"Of course." Foxxy smiled to him as her tail twitched slightly.

Fernando smiled back as both of them ate their sandwiches together.

* * *

They continued to row away, but shore seemed so far away from where they were now. They saw a seagull landing on the paddle, coughing, then laying down Miguel, Tulio, and Spanky smacked their lips as they tried to reach out, but a shark shark popped up out of the water, eating the seagull on the paddle, with feathers falling down. The three of them then started to cry.

"Mm... Dark..." Mike muttered slightly.

"There goes our dinner." Spanky complained.

* * *

Later on, some more time passed, and being out in the sun for so long didn't seem so good. Leah nearly looked as pale as her mother now. However, the others who rowed kept on rowing, but that didn't do anything as they didn't do it right and soon ended up in circles.

"Now what...?" Mike groaned.

"Tulio, did you ever imagine it would end like this?" Miguel asked.

"The horse and these other folks are a surprise." Tulio replied.

"I mean, regrets?" Miguel clarified.

"Besides dying?" Tulio replied. "Yeah... I never had enough gold."

"I regret being talked into this..." Clara groaned.

"Clara, don't you start..." Mike warned the princess.

"I regret not eating Ling-Ling." Captain Hero said.

"Ling-Ling regret not killing Captain Asshole." Ling-Ling narrowed his eyes.

"My regret, besides dying, is our greatest adventure is over before it began, and no one will even remember us." Miguel said.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that, we still have a lot to do!" Wooldoor laughed hysterically. "We could go with Gilligan to get off the island and go to a planet in outer-space! Gilligan's Planet!"

"What's his problem?" Xandir muttered.

"Oh, no, Wooldoor, you haven't been drinking the ocean water, have you?" Mike asked.

"Why? Is that bad?" Wooldoor asked as he was more zany than usual.

"Yep, he drank the ocean water." Mike muttered.

"I'm sure he'll be knocked out soon... Hopefully it won't kill him." Antonio said.

"I sure hope so," Mike replied. "He looks up to me."

"Like a little brother looks up to a big sister?" Antonio replied.

"Pretty much, yeah." Mike nodded.

"Hey, Mike, can we go scuba-diving with the sharks?!" Wooldoor asked. "Maybe we could meet Jabberjaw!"

"Later, Wooldoor, take a nap," Mike said, trying to calm him down since he was more hyperactive than usual. "Man, he's just like an out of control psycho with no restraint to keep him from making a scene that feels awkward to those around him, but funny to those away from him."

"You mean like Jim Carrey?" Ling-Ling replied.

"More or less." Mike shrugged.

"Ooh! Ooh! Can we go sky-diving with the horse?!" Wooldoor gushed. "That would be so much fun! Or maybe we could go fox hunting... Hey! I see a fox!" he then grabbed Foxxy's tail. "Hey, Mike, I caught a fox, does that mean that I win?!"

"Wooldoor, I said take a nap!" Mike told him. "Lie down before you hurt someone, and by someone, I mean you."

"Oh, I got it!" Wooldoor then said. "Why don't we go mountain-climbing naked?!"

"I've never done that before!" Captain Hero beamed.

"Don't encourage him!" Xandir told the superhero.

"Oh, I got it! Why don't we go riding off into the sunset carrying a toast-" Wooldoor began again until suddenly, he looked sleepy and fell onto the boat, sleeping instantly.

Everyone then looked confused of who did that, but soon saw that it had been Fernando. "I hit him in the back of the neck," he then explained. "He should be back to his normal self after he wakes up."

"Thanks a bunch." Mike replied.

"No problema," Fernando said. "I did the legal thing."

"Don't tease me." Mike smirked to that.

"Michelene Mazinsky, don't tell me ya were thinkin' of killin' Wooldoor!" Foxxy scolded.

"No, of course not, it was just a joke," Mike replied. "And remember Mama Foxxy, the name is '_Mike_'!"

"Can we still go naked mountain-climbing?" Captain Hero soon asked.

"NO!" The others told him.

"You guys are no fun." Captain Hero pouted.

"What's HIS problem?" Miguel asked.

"We're still not sure." Mike replied.

* * *

"Well, if it's any consolation, Miguel; you made my life into an adventure!" Tulio soon cried.

"And if it's any consolation, Tulio, you've made my life rich!" Miguel replied.

Altivo neighed and rolled his eyes.

"What a life I've led..." Mike sighed. "Oh, well, at least my name will go down and history, and history can tell any descendants I have I had an exciting childhood."

Miguel and Tulio put their hands over the end of the boat, but oddly, they didn't feel or see water, instead, they seemed to find sand.

"Is it?" Miguel asked.

"It is!" Tulio replied. "It's... It's... It's... It's... It's..."

"It's land!" They both exclaimed happily.

"Did you say land?!" Spanky asked.

"Land!" Captain Hero beamed.

"We're saved!" Toot added.

Everyone soon came out on the boat and cheered that they were on the sand and even began to kiss it until they ran into some skulls which freaked them out and they saw a couple of skeletons.

"Eeeugh..." Mike grimaced slightly.

"All in favor of getting back in the boat, say 'aye'." Tulio said to the others.

"Aye!" The others agreed and they soon went to go back to the boat, but Miguel pulled out the map and was shocked at what he saw.

"Fernando, this is it." Antonio said to the man.

"Si, I know it is, Antonio," Fernando replied. "I remember this from your grandfather's story of when my sister and I were children."

"I still can't believe that we're here," Antonio replied. "This is pretty exciting."

"Hopefully now the others will learn the lesson about taking the gold of El Dorado." Fernando replied.

"They had better." Antonio nodded.

"Hey, Miguel, we could use a little help over here?" Tulio called out to his friend. "Miguel? Hello?!"

"You guys, we've done it!" Miguel smiled.

"What's that?" Tulio asked. "The map?"

"It's all right here!" Miguel beamed.

"You still have the map?" Tulio asked out of disbelief.

"The whistling rock!" Miguel beamed. "The stream!"

"You kept the map, but you couldn't grab a little more food?!" Tulio glared at him.

"Even those mountains. You said so yourself. It could be possible. And it is!" Miguel beamed. "It really is the map to El Dorado!"

Mike soon carried Wooldoor out as the others came to join him.

"You drank seawater like that yellow kid, didn't you?" Tulio deadpanned to Miguel.

"Oh, come on!" Miguel glared angrily.

"I'm not coming on!" Tulio glared back. "I wouldn't set foot in that jungle for a million pesetas!"

"How about a hundred million?" Miguel bribed.

"What?" Tulio glared.

"I just thought that, after all, since El Dorado is the city of gold..." Miguel replied, putting the map back.

"What's your point?" Tulio demanded.

"You know, dust, nuggets, bricks, a temple of gold where you can pluck gold from the very walls, but you don't want to go, so let's get back into the boat and row back to Spain," Miguel shrugged innocently. "After all, it worked so well last time."

"Wait! Mmm... Wait a minute. New plan," Tulio suggested. "We find the city of gold. We take the gold, and then we go back to Spain."

"And buy Spain! Yeah!" Miguel beamed.

"That's the spirit!" Tulio replied.

"We're going to be super rich!" Spanky gushed.

"Buy Spain?" Mike deadpanned.

"Come on, gang!" Spanky said as he took out a sword. "We'll follow that trail!"

Fernando soon cleared his throat.

"Don't worry, dude, you'll get 50%." Spanky told him.

"Aren't you forgetting a deal we've made, Senor Jamón?" Fernando asked sharply.

"Okay, fine, 75%, but that's as high as I'll go." Spanky then said.

"I believe you are forgetting you have to return something here." Fernando told the pig.

Spanky thought about it for a minute and sighed. "Goddammit..."

"I don't wanna be a know-it-all, but it's not like you're gonna listen to me anyway." Antonio said as he walked off from Spanky.

"What trail?" Tulio asked.

"That trail we blaze!" Miguel proclaimed, chopping at vines with a sword.

The vines then fell down, revealing a solid rock wall.

"That trail we blaze!" Miguel repeated.

Altivo seemed annoyed at first before following after them like a lost puppy.

"Guess we better follow 'em too." Foxxy suggested.

Mike went over to Wooldoor and put him on her back and followed the others. "Nothing like camping." Mike said.

"You ever camp before?" Spanky asked.

"Does doing a couple of seasons of Cartoon Cartoon Island count?" Mike replied.

"Yeah, we're on Season 2 right now," Spanky replied. "I can't believe that you beat that Kevin douchebag."

"He deserves it." Mike replied.

* * *

Clara soon sang a song called 'The Trail We Blaze' as they explored the island together. But of course, the animals seemed to enjoy the song just like any other Disney princesses who would sing for them.

"Oh, no, you don't," Tulio called out, trying to control the horse until he then got bit by him. "Yeow! Your horse bit me in the butt!"

A snake was hissing at an armadillo which made Clara yelp until she grabbed the snake and threw it at the trees before saving the poor armadillo, cooing to him with a small smile to calm him down as she was a princess which meant she was friends to all animals. The armadillo smiled back and licked her face which made her giggle. Miguel soon looked around as Atilvo rode off with him. Tulio glanced at Miguel who looked around, but he had gone in a circle and clearly didn't know how to use the map. The armadillo appeared to follow them around like a lost puppy.

"Where am I...?" Wooldoor groaned as his eyes were slowly opening up as he woke up. "What happened?"

"Do you think he's okay now?" Antonio asked.

"I'm not sure honestly," Mike said. "With him, it could go anyway."

"Mike, why am I on your back?" Wooldoor asked before smiling. "Are we playing piggyback?"

"Oh, yeah. He's okay." Mike then confirmed.

"If you say so." Antonio shrugged.

"He should be fine now," Mike said. "Uh, sure, Wooldoor, we're having a hike through the woods."

"Hiking? Oh, I love hiking!" Wooldoor beamed. "Are we gonna roast marshmallows and sing 'Kumbaya' around the campfire?"

"Uh, maybe?" Mike shrugged.

"You're the best, Mike!" Wooldoor smiled.

"I know." Mike smirked playfully.

They continued to follow the map as they had discovered the road to El Dorado, but they had a long way to go as now they were in the jungle.

"Are we there yet?" Wooldoor asked.

"No." Mike told him.

It seemed to take more than one day as El Dorado was actually a pretty big place. Clara held onto the armadillo stowaway who joined them on their adventure. Looking at the map, with an eagle form, and looked at the rock shaped like an eagle Tulio simply walked away, Miguel waves the sword. Later on, Tulio jumped in the water.

* * *

After that though, Miguel had to take the leeches off of Tulio's back. They then walked off some more as a fish bit Spanky's butt, making him run away, then Miguel brought the fish to the others after cooking it.

"Dinner is served." Miguel proclaimed.

The armadillo then took the fish away from them.

"Hello." Tulio said to the animal.

"This little guy keeps following us around..." Captain Hero said. "Let's eat him!"

"NO!" Clara glared. "I won't let you! Bibo is a new member of our family!"

"Bibo?" The others asked.

"Yes, that's his name." Clara replied.

"You named him?" Spanky asked.

"No, he told me his name, don't be silly." Clara said.

"So, are we going to eat him?" Captain Hero asked.

"Absolutely not!" Clara glared.

Bibo nuzzled up to Clara.

"He needs me..." Clara smiled before hugging the armadillo again.

"Can we still eat Ling-Ling?" Captain Hero then asked.

"No!" Ling-Ling glared.

"You touch Ling-Ling, you deal with me!" Mike warned as a reminder.

* * *

Soon, they were in the water after Tulio had jumped in. Leah laughed as she was enjoying the water.

"Hmm... I'm not sure if that water's safe." Mike said.

"Aw, come on, what's the worst that could happen?" Spanky shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure you said that when you took that gold during your Mexican vacation." Mike rolled her eyes.

"Well, how was I s'posed to know it was cursed?" Spanky replied until he realized what he just said. "Wait a minute, did I just believe in the curse?"

"Yep." Mike smirked.

Spanky let out a small growl.

Mike soon checked the water. "Just as I suspected," she then said. "Guys, stay out of the water! There are blood sucking leeches!"

"Oh, Lordy!" Foxxy gasped as she took a step back.

"Never mind, Leah, we're not going into that water!" Toot told her daughter.

Leah pouted to that, but Tulio wasn't so lucky and soon had leeches on his backside.

"A little help over here?" Tulio groaned.

The others soon helped him out and Mike began to take out the leeches.

"This happened to Eddy once," Mike said. "We were looking for a place to hang out since Kevin didn't invite us to his pool party, so we tried a lake, and it was infested with parasites, and not just the Kanker Sisters."

"Do we have to kick this Kevin kid's ass again?" Captain Hero glared.

"Nah, that won't be necessary," Mike smirked. "I think he learned his lesson from the last time when he and his parents got beaten up from you guys."

"Well, you know where to find us if that kid comes by." Captain Hero said.

"Thanks, guys." Mike smiled as she felt touched by that since they were always more like a family to her than anyone else she had met.

"Yeah! I always wanted a good punching bag!" Toot replied.

Mike soon helped take the leeches off of Tulio's back.

* * *

They then walked again once Tulio was properly taken care of. Toot soon knelt by the water and tried to catch fish in her mouth like a bear.

"Say, she better not eat all of the fish like that dumb horse eating all of our supplies." Spanky glared.

Altivo glared at the pig from that.

"It's your own fault!" Spanky glared back at the horse.

"This is an interesting map," Mike commented. "Reminds me a lot of living on an island. Almost nostalgic at this point with my misadventures with Lu and Og."

Toot soon came out of the water with a fish caught in her mouth. "Got one!"

"Way to go!" Xandir beamed, holding up a score card of an 8.

Mike playfully rolled her eyes to that.

"Wait... Those fish have teeth..." Ling-Ling said before gasping. "PIRANHA!"

"Wait, did you say 'piranha'?" Wooldoor asked as he looked over to see one gnawing on his butt.

Mike soon took the piranha off and threw it back into the water. "This isn't The Crocodile Hunter! Hmm... I wonder if it's safe to eat piranha?" she then wondered.

"It should be if you cook it properly," Xandir replied. "I had to swim through piranha infested waters once on my way to saving Princess Rosaline."

"So, who knows how to cook a piranha?" Mike then asked.

"Of course you do," Mike replied. "Come on, let's collect some so we can eat something."

"I'll help!" Toot beamed as she caught more fish.

"Uh, are you allowed to even eat fish?" Spanky asked Mike. "I mean... You're part wolf..."

"Eh, I'd prefer steak, but fish will have to do for now," Mike shrugged. "Fish is more of a werecat feast though."

"Werecats?" Wooldoor asked. "You mean like that story you told us about those creatures who sucked people's souls for their own immortality?"

"The very same." Mike nodded as that was true.

* * *

Eventually, they collected enough fish and Miguel cooked them for all of them so they could take a break to eat before going back to trailblazing. Miguel held out one piece for Tulio, but Bibo soon came over and took it, he was about to eat it, but soon stopped himself.

"Yeah, that's what we thought!" Spanky glared at the armadillo.

"Aw, don't be so harsh with Bibo~" Clara cooed.

Bibo came up to Clara, shivering a little.

"Aw, it's okay..." Clara cooed as she gently pet the armadillo. She then split the cooked piranah in half and gave some over to Bibo. "Here, we can both share it."

Bibo smiled and ate half of the fish. Everyone soon ate the fish altogether. Leah fussed at first until she soon began to eat the fish after a while.

"I know it's not Gerber Baby, but it'll have to do until we go home." Toot soothed her daughter.

"Such a good mother you've become, Toot," Mike smiled. "I'm impressed."

"Thanks, I told you that I'd be a good mom," Toot smiled back before snapping. "UNLIKE MY MOM WHO IS DEAD TO ME!"

Mike gently patted Toot on the back. "It's all over now," she said. "You never have to worry about Angel ever again."

* * *

**_Later on, the next day..._**

"Who wants to go swimming?" Tulio asked.

"We do! We do!" Wooldoor beamed.

"Is the water safe this time?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, it should be fine," Tulio smiled. "Come on!"

"Is there any with hot water?" Clara asked.

"Sure, there's two spots, but one them has that fox woman and that one guy who went over to it, but there's another one down that way." Miguel replied.

"Thanks, guys." Mike said to them.

"Who says we can't be nice?" Miguel smirked.

"Mm..." Mike muttered to that, but soon took off her socks and shoes to get comfortable.

As they soon got into the water to relax a bit, a bunch of monkeys seemed to come out.

"Cannonball!" Captain Hero called out as he soon ripped off his clothes to jump into the water with Spanky and Wooldoor.

"Mm... This feels nice..." Mike smiled once she got in the water. "I can't remember the last time I relaxed like this."

Suddenly, the jungle seemed to shake like something big was coming.

"CANNONBALL!" Toot called out as she soon ran over to join the others and jumped into the water.

Everyone then got soaking wet from the splash.

"So much for relaxing." Mike sighed a bit.

"Whoo-hoo! This is so much fun!" Toot beamed.

At the other stream, Foxxy pulled on her boyfriend with a smirk. "Come on, handsome, it's time that you and me had some alone time~"

"You sure?" Fernando asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about the others." Foxxy smirked.

"Well, if you insist, Senorita." Fernando replied.

Foxxy chuckled as she kept pulling on him.

"Alright, all right." Fernando smirked as he soon went to join Foxxy.

"You need some alone time with The Foxxy," Foxxy told him. "You haven't had any in a while."

"I suppose that is true." Fernando replied.

They soon sat together by themselves to have some alone time together.

"Ah... This is nice..." Fernando said. "Looks like things might look up as we travel on the road to El Dorado."

"I know, but you think we might run into anything dangerous?" Foxxy soon asked.

"Maybe, but I promise you that nothing is going to happen to you." Fernando comforted.

"How can you be so sure?" Foxxy asked.

"I'm here, and I'm going to keep you safe no matter what it might take." Fernando told her.

"Thank you~" Foxxy swooned.

"What else would I do to a wonderful and beautiful woman like yourself?" Fernando smiled.

"Oh, I don't know, but what about a kiss from this beautiful woman?~" Foxxy smirked before she then pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

Antonio looked over to Foxxy and Fernando before looking to Clara with high hopes. "So, uh, Princess Clara?" he then spoke up.

"Yes?" Clara replied. "Is something the matter?"

"Um, I was just wondering if I could maybe join you?" Antonio asked.

"Well, I suppose a little comfort couldn't hurt, but no funny business." Clara told him.

"I won't." Antonio promised.

Clara nodded firmly as Antonio soon sat down with her with a small smile.

"This is nice, isn't it?" Antonio smiled.

"Yes, it is." Clara smiled back.

"Take a break... Relax a little..." Antonio said.

"You have a job?" Clara asked, curiously.

"Well, I mostly help out my Abuelo." Antonio told her.

"What exactly does your grandfather do...?" Clara asked.

"He's mostly a medicine man," Antonio said. "He also takes care of certain things where we live, and also tells a lot of mythical stories, such as El Chupacabra."

"Do you live with him?" Clara asked.

"Most of the time." Antonio replied.

"I guess you visit a lot then?" Clara asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Antonio smiled. "He says I'm great company."

"It's good that you help him." Clara smiled back.

"Thanks." Antonio blushed.

Clara smiled as she settled in a bit and even took off her tiara to unwind a bit. "Ah, this is nice~..."

"Want me to massage your shoulder?" Antonio offered.

"If you'd like." Clara replied.

Antonio smiled as he would enjoy that very much and soon began to massage her shoulders.

"Ooh, yeah, that feels so good... Thank you..." Clara sighed in relief.

"It is my pleasure." Antonio replied.

"At least they're getting along nicely." Mike commented as she looked to Antonio and Clara.

"Like Ling-Ling and Ni-Pul." Ling-Ling smiled.

"Even if you hated her at first." Mike said, gently petting the battle monster.

"Ling-Ling miss her." Ling-Ling sighed softly.

"I know you do, buddy." Mike soothed.

Ling-Ling nuzzled up against Mike as they relaxed in the water.

* * *

Eventually, the others noticed that the monkeys had taken their clothes and were running away.

"What the-?! HEY!" Spanky glared as he chased after the monkeys as he got out of the water. "Give us those clothes back, ya butt scratching ingrates!"

Leah giggled as Miguel and Tulio also came out and Xandir covered her eyes from seeing them.

"Let's eat 'em!" Captain Hero said, pulling out a spear.

"NO!" Mike scolded.

Eventually, they got their clothes back and went back on the trail. They seemed to have a hard time agreeing on where to go next as they ended up in all sorts of places before passing by a waterfall on a fallen tree above the water.

"I think we're lost!" Spanky cried out.

"Come on, we're not lost, we're just fine," Mike smiled before whispering to Miguel and Tulio. "Are we there yet?"

"Um... Well..." Tulio stammered.

"Not yet." Miguel replied.

* * *

One night was dark and rainy and they all went under leaves to keep dry from the rainfall. Foxxy shivered under the weather and Fernando then hugged her in warm comfort. They went back on the trail after a while, Miguel and Tulio trying to carefully move Altivo.

"Wait a minute, guys; I'm getting tired," Toot panted. "Let's take a break."

"Fair enough," Mike said. "All right, everyone, let's sit down for a minute."

Everyone else then sat down, looking a bit exhausted.

"Ooh, Lordy..." Foxxy groaned. "I wonder how much further this city of gold is?"

"We should be fine as long as we follow the map." Mike said.

"Yeah, we got this," Miguel smiled. "A city of gold!"

"What am I doing here?" Spanky grumbled to himself slightly.

Fernando glanced to him before he sat with Foxxy as Antonio went to sit with Clara.

"What?" Spanky replied before groaning. "Ugh... I know, I know... To teach me a lesson."

"You, Lu, and Og went camping once, right, Mike?" Wooldoor smiled.

"Yeah," Mike smiled back. "Og wanted to see a special butterfly up close, so we went out for a hike that night after Lu thought a big city girl like me wasn't brave enough to camp out in the woods."

"What happened?" Wooldoor asked.

"She tried to scare me." Mike replied.

"You?" Wooldoor asked. "Scared?"

"Emphasis on tried, Wooldoor," Mike reminded. "She and Og were talking about some story about something called a woolly mountain elephant."

"A woolly what...?" Wooldoor asked.

"Woolly. Mountain. Elephant." Mike enunciated.

"What's that?" Wooldoor asked.

"It's complicated..." Mike said as she stretched a bit. "Don't worry about it, Wooldoor, that's ancient history right now like The Cuzzlewitz End."

"Who?" Wooldoor asked.

"It's a long story," Mike told him. "I'll tell ya later."

"You wanted him to be your little brother." Spanky smirked to Mike.

"At least I'm not cursed by the protector of an ancient treasure." Mike retorted plainly.

Spanky glared with a growl to that while Mike smirked to him. "You win this round."

"Come on, we better get going." Tulio suggested.

And with that, everyone got up to continue their search for the city of gold. They came up to what looked like a dog-headed cave with colorful butterflies flying out through the sky.

"Ooh... Pretty..." Wooldoor's eyes glowed to that.

* * *

They then passed a foggy trail and held hands on the way so they wouldn't get lost or end up somewhere else by accident. However, they suddenly ended up on a branch and it broke down with all of them on it and they fell with the map after Altivo had stepped on it. Bibo soon fell down with them as they ended up on the ground and in front of some sort of stone wall.

"I can taste my spine." Spanky groaned.

Clara looked down to see that was she was on top of Antonio who grinned sheepishly at her.

"Now where are we?" Mike groaned as she sat up and rubbed her head.

The map landed on Tulio's face before he took it and took a look at the wall in front of them. He looked all around the wall and checked the substance before waking up his friend. "Miguel! Miguel, wake up!"

Miguel soon slowly woke up and looked up to him.

"Guys, wake up, we found it." Tulio told them.

"We found it?" Toot asked.

"We found it!" Tulio nodded.

"Well, it's about time!" Toot replied as she soon took Xandir's hand as he carried Leah in his other arm.

"That's fantastic!" Miguel beamed. "Where is it? How far?"

"Right here." Tulio replied.

"Where?"

"Here."

"Behind the rock?"

"No, no. This is it."

"You gotta be kidding me... This is it?!" Spanky complained. "What a rip-off!"

"Give me that!" Miguel said, taking the map. "This can't-... What?"

"Apparently, 'El Dorado' is native for 'great, big rock'!" Tulio glared at Miguel which left an echo.

"There must be some sort of misunderstanding..." Clara frowned.

"No, it's not!" Spanky complained. "We came down here for nothing!"

"Hey, but I tell you what, I'm feeling generous, so you can have my share!" Tulio suggested as he hopped onto Altivo to ride off.

"You don't think Cortes could've gotten here before us, and-" Miguel began.

"And what? Taken all the really big rocks? The scoundrel!" Tulio replied sarcastically.

"Tulio, you... We have to think about this," Miguel said as he looked through the map as Tulio got onto the horse. "We've come all this way, and w-w-we should really, you know-"

"Get on the horse!" Tulio growled.

Miguel sighed in response.

"No, no, no, not with the face," Tulio groaned as he grabbed Miguel. "Stop... Look, there's a pass right over there."

Miguel soon got on the horse and looked around with Tulio. However, as they were about to leave, someone was seen running from behind the rock before running into Altivo and soon fell flat on the ground. It appeared to be a young woman. Altivo neighed and bucked up a bit, feeling startled by the woman who seemed to come from nowhere.

"What a woman." Captain Hero smirked.

"Uh, guys? We got company." Xandir alerted.

They looked over to see a bunch of men, carrying spears and chasing after the woman.

"Hmm... I guess we could run..." Mike said. "I just don't really feel like wolfing out during this trip, but luckily, I have other abilities."

"No way! I say that we should kick their asses!" Toot glared.

"I agree with the whale!" Spanky agreed. "Let's go kick some asses!"

"And lose their trust, and we end up going to war with them?" Mike replied.

"Mike is right," Foxxy agreed. "We should just run."

"Aw, dammit!" Toot complained.

* * *

They tried to run away, but the men blocked them and pointed their spears at them.

"Trust me, I know how a civilization can get when they're unfamiliar with you." Mike said as she remembered her days on the island.

The woman on the ground picked up what looked like a pot as the men looked down to her. The woman soon tossed the pot and Tulio caught it before they threw it back and forth to each other.

"And playing Keep Away is so helpful." Mike deadpanned.

The men looked back and forth. Tulio smiled nervously to them before he got hit in the head with the pot.

" I've... Uh, hello. Is this your rock?" Tulio spoke up nervously. "Sorry. We were just looking. We're, uh-"

"We're tourists!" Spanky chimed in quickly. "Tourist."

"W-We lost our group," Wooldoor added. "May we go now?"

"Nice." Mike rolled her eyes.

One man walked up, pointing his spear right near Tulio's throat. Miguel gasped to that while Tulio smiled nervously. The man glared and soon lowered his spear and pointed the other way before gesturing them to follow.

"Looks like he wants us to come along." Mike told the others.

"Over our dead bodies!" Toot glared.

One of the men poked his spear at her back, gesturing her to keep going.

"All right! We're going on a field trip!" Toot then yelped to that.

"Trust me, it's better to follow and explore than to attack." Mike said to the others.

Bibo soon looked up to the stone wall and followed the others as they walked on the road. The woman held onto her pot close as the men beside her looked to her and she kept it from them.

"Ow! Careful with the spear, foo!" Foxxy glared.

One of the men looked at her tail before pulling on it, wondering if it was real or not.

"Stop that!" Foxxy glared.

"Is that tail real?" The man asked.

"Of course it is!" Foxxy glared.

"The lady asks that you let go of her, so I suggest you do it." Fernando scolded the man who was pulling on Foxxy's tail.

Foxxy soon grabbed her tail, holding onto it with a glare.

* * *

They soon kept walking for a little while until they ended up in front of a waterfall.

"So, we're going through the waterfall?" Captain Hero guessed.

The man just glared at them and walked through the waterfall. Miguel and Tulio looked curious, and they soon all went through the waterfall together. After they walked by the waterfall, Miguel and Tulio got off of. Altivo and got onto the boat, smiling sheepishly at the woman.

"The classic cave behind the waterfall." Mike remarked.

The woman sighed as she held her treasure close before seeming to glare to the others in blame. A man soon paddled them on the boat to go further into the new land they stumbled into.

"Oh, my God, what if they wanna sacrifice us?!" Captain Hero panicked. "I can't get killed! I've got so much to live for!"

"I doubt we'll be killed." Antonio said.

They rode along for a while down the cave while Toot was taking care of Leah who fussed for a bit.

"I hope you're right about that." Clara said to Antonio.


	5. Chapter 5

As they were still on the boat, they noticed something glowing behind the cave.

"Is it morning already?" Wooldoor groaned slightly.

"What're you talking about now, Wooldoor?" Mike asked him.

"Look!" Wooldoor pointed out to something glowing behind the leaf wall to the exit of the long, long, long cave.

"That's not a morning..." Mike said.

"Oh, my... It's... It's..." Xandir gasped.

"El Dorado." Everyone finished with a whisper.

"I don't believe it... We made it..." Mike said in shock.

"And it's about damn time." Spanky replied.

"Patience isn't his strong suit, huh?" Antonio commented.

"You could say that." Clara agreed.

They all soon looked around in wide wonder as they finally made it into the city of gold.

"I should've brought my camera." Toot said.

"Me too." Wooldoor added.

"What's a camera?" Tulio asked.

"Uh, never mind." Mike said, a bit sheepishly.

Tulio and Miguel looked to each other before shrugging that off for right now. A flock of golden butterflies soon flew right by them as they came into the city.

"Giant fish!" Ling-Ling gasped, seeing the fish under the water who looked quite large.

"Food!" Captain Hero beamed.

"No!" The others told him.

"Aww..." Captain Hero pouted.

"How would we even catch them?" Spanky deadpanned.

"If you let me eat them, I'd show ya." Captain Hero pouted.

* * *

The villagers went about their normal business before looking to see the company they had which was a bit surprising for them. Clara giggled as she watched Bibo as he swam around the water while they were riding towards the temple. The man who brought them over then got off the boat and ran off to the temple while another man with a bird headdress looked in shock before ran to the blue temple where a chubby man who seemed to be the chief who was playing with the children. The man came in and whispered into the chief's ear who then looked surprised. Fernando held Foxxy in his arm as they looked around together.

"Ah, it's just like how Carlotta and I saw it in our dreams." Fernando smiled.

"It's so beautiful and peaceful." Foxxy commented.

"Just like you are, senorita." Fernando said to her.

Foxxy gave a small smile to that, blushing a bit. Fernando smiled back to her. A man was there, chanting at a stone, and another man, wearing a coyote headdress whispered in his ear, pushing him out of the way, then looked at the stone that had a picture of two men riding a dragon. Tulio, Miguel, and the others looked to each other as they soon walked off and rode on Atilvo's back.

"Well, it was nice working with you, partner." Tulio said to his friend.

"Tulio, I just want you to know, I'm sorry about that girl in Barcelona." Miguel said.

"So... You... You, f-" Tulio glared at first.

"Behold! As the prophesies foretold, the time of judgement is now!" The man with the headdress announced as he came out.

"We're sorry!" Wooldoor cried out. "We didn't mean to do anything! We promise to change our ways! Please don't kill us!"

"Oh, that isn't up for me to decide," The man smirked before the chief soon came beside him. "Citizens, did I not predict that the gods would come to us?"

"Gods?" Mike asked as the others looked around as the man came down the steps.

"My lords, I am Tzekel-Kan, your devoted high priest and speaker for the gods." The man chuckled as he bowed to Miguel and Tulio.

"Say what now?" Foxxy asked.

"Hey." Tulio greeted.

"I am Chief Tannabok," The Chief introduced himself. "What names may we call you?"

"I am Miguel." Miguel said bravely as he came off of Altivo's back.

"And I am Tulio," Tulio added. "And these are our friends: Princess Clara, Foxxy Love, Spanky Ham, Toot Braunstein, Xandir P. Wifflebottom, Ling-Ling, Baby Leah, Mike Mazinsky, Antonio Martinez, and Fernando Escandon. They are our... Helpers."

"Helpers?" Spanky asked.

"Yes, we're helpers, we help them out." Mike added to keep up appearances.

"Your arrival has been greatly anticipated." Tzekel-Kan replied.

"My lords, how long will you and your helpers be staying in El Dorado?" Chief Tannabok asked Tulio and Miguel.

"Aha!" Tzekel-Kan smirked as he soon grabbed the young woman who was hiding behind the horse. "I see you've captured this temple-robbing thief. How would you have us punish her?"

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no! My lord, I am not a thief," The woman said with a nervous smile to him before looking back to the others, giving them a pleading look in helping her. "See, the gods sent me a vision to bring them tribute from the temple to guide them here. My only wish is to serve the gods."

Tzekel-Kan looked from her over to Miguel and Tulio and Ling-Ling seemed to have hearts in his eyes towards the woman and tried to go to her, but Mike held him back by his tail.

"Release her, don't ya think?" Tulio soon said.

Tzekel-Kan looked down to the woman before letting her go. "Then you will begin by returning this to its rightful place." he then suggested, giving her what she took and pushed her out of the way. Another young woman was shown to be there as well as she had long black hair, pink earrings, purple bracelets, wearing a purple tube top and an orange skirt, almost like the woman who had stolen the pot.

"Chel! You did it again!" She scolded.

"Can ya blame me, Sis?" The other young woman grinned in response.

"You've always been such a troublemaker." The other woman said to Chel.

"Oh, come on, Natalia," The woman's sister sighed, rolling her eyes. "You can't always be the goody goody one forever."

"You know how Chief Tannabok gets..." Natalia told her sister.

Chel and Natalia soon walked off together as Mike glanced at them, but shrugged to that. Bibo soon came out of the water to chase after a butterfly.

* * *

"My lords, why now do you choose to visit us?" Chief Tannabok asked.

"Enough! You do not question, the gods!" Tzekel-Kan told him, rolling his eyes slightly.

"That's right! Do not question us, or we shall have to unleash out awesome and terrible power!" Miguel added. "And you don't want that!"

"And you don't want that!" Spanky quickly added.

"Well, yes!" Tzekel-Kan replied. "We do!"

"You do?" Miguel asked.

"Of course we do! Visit your wrath upon this non-believer!" Tzekel-Kan then replied. "Show us the truth of your divinity!"

"Oh, way to go." Mike rolled her eyes.

"Divinity!" Tulio smiled nervously before turning with the others. "One moment."

Tzekel-Kan then smirked to the chief from that as the others walked off together.

"Miguel, you know that little voice people have that tells them to quit when they're ahead?" Tulio smiled before glaring. "You don't have one!"

"Well, I'm sorry!" Miguel said. "I just got carried away!"

"Way away!" Tulio told him.

"Maybe we should tell the truth and then beg for mercy." Wooldoor suggested.

"Are you nuts?" Toot scoffed. "We'd be butchered alive!"

Bibo soon chased after the butterfly while they talked.

"Yes, but they're getting suspicious, and if we don't come up with some sort of mega-cosmic event-" Miguel said as the volcano started to rumble and erupt.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" Tulio replied. "I can't think with all these distractions!"

The villagers began to look over to the erupting volcano as Tulio held his head in thought.

" You... Horse... Think horse. Think, think, think." Miguel said, hitting Tulio on his forehead.

"I'm on the verge of... **STOP!**" Tulio soon glared and his voice echoed which seemed to stop the volcano.

"Holy, shit! He just stopped that volcano!" Spanky gasped.

The villagers looked shocked before bowing down to Tulio and Miguel.

"This brings back some memories." Mike commented.

Tulio and Miguel soon smiled and embraced the fame and glory of becoming gods. The duo the pu their hands out with a chant as the coyote headdressed man stood up with his spear.

"Don't make it start it up again 'cuz I will." Miguel warned.

The men then continued chanting which then made Tzekel-Kan bow down.

* * *

"O Mighty Lords! Come. Let me show you to your temple." Tzekel-Kan told them.

"All right! Temple." Miguel cheered.

"They're with us." Tulio told the villagers about Mike and her Drawn Together family.

"Wow! Thanks, Tulio!" Wooldoor beamed.

"Very well," Tzekel-Kan replied. "Since they are your servants."

"Servant?!" Foxxy glared. "Foxxy ain't no servant!"

"We're helpers, there's a big difference, and you better learn it or you'll be dealing with the downside of helping a god." Mike then smirked to Tzekel-Kan.

"Well... I... Um..." Tzekel-Kan stammered.

"That's what I thought." Mike smirked.

Tzekel-Kan looked to Mike, giving her a small look as she walked off with Tulio, Miguel, and the others. He and the Chief then followed after the others.

"This is almost like the time I was found by that Indian family." Toot beamed.

"I remember that." Mike replied.

"Good times." Toot smiled wistfully.

"If you say so..." Mike replied. "I just can't believe you talked me into going with it for that Indian family who saw you as an actual cow... But then again, it was nice to see you happy, even though you insulted their cultural song."

"To commemorate your arrival, I propose a reverent ceremony at dawn." Tzekel-Kan told their company.

"Ah, then perhaps I could prepare a glorious feast for you tonight. Chief Tannabok suggested.

"Which would you prefer?" Tzekel-Kan then asked.

"Did they say feast?!" Toot asked, shaking Mike violently from excitement.

Mike soon got Toot off of her and shook her head before looking over.

"Both." Tulio and Miguel decided.

"...Why not both?" Mike smiled like in the old El Paso Taco commercials.

"My lords." Chief Tannabok bowed to them.

"My lords." Tzekel-Kan added as he also bowed to them.

The two men then closed the curtains before speaking to each other alone.

"And so dawns the Age of the Jaguar," Tzekel-Kan chuckled before walking down the steps. "Happy New Year."

"Wow! Thanks!" Wooldoor smiled from that.

Miguel and Tulio called out and waved to the people who looked thrilled to see them. They both laughed as Altivo ran on the water.

"Tulio. Tulio. They actually think we're gods." Miguel smiled.

"It's an entire city of suckers." Tulio replied.

* * *

Unknown to them, Altivo and Ling-Ling saw Chel and Natalia hiding behind the pot.

"We just have to keep this up long enough, to load up on the gold and the get the hell out of here!" Tulio said to Miguel.

"Now, be quiet and careful." Natalia whispered to Chel.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Chel replied.

Altivo and Ling-Ling tried to nudge the others.

"I'm pretty sure that's what Spanky said." Mike said to Miguel and Tulio, petting Ling-Ling on the head, but not paying attention to him.

"Mike-san, pretty ladies at 12:00!" Ling-Ling tried to tell his new trainer.

"Ling-Ling, you know I'm better than that," Mike said. "Anyway, guys, I don't know if you should take the gold like that."

"Not a good idea." Fernando added.

"Oh, but we'll be living like kings!" Miguel replied.

"Miguel and Tulio!" Tulio proclaimed.

"Tulio and Miguel!" Miguel added.

"Mighty powerful gods." They both then said before posing which made Mike roll her eyes.

"And you're gonna share, right?" Spanky asked.

His housemates all then glared at him.

"Just kidding." Spanky then said.

"I wonder about you sometimes." Mike replied.

"Hello~" Chel called behind them, startling them all a bit.

They all jumped a bit before striking poses.

"Depart, mortals, before we strike you with a lightning bolt." Tulio glared to Chel and Natalia.

The two women just ignored them as they were humming and messing around with the pot.

"Beware the wrath of the gods! Begone!" Miguel threatened before making a clicking sound.

"Save it for the high priest, honey," Chel smirked. "You're gonna need it."

"Sassy." Mike smirked a bit playfully.

"Miguel, it's not working," Tulio said as his friend kept making clicking sounds. "Miguel! We've been caught."

"Oh, no. Don't worry about me, boys," Chel replied. "'My only wish is to serve the gods'. Remember?"

"How?" Tulio asked.

"Well, if you guys want the gold, then you don't want to get caught, right?" Chel replied as she put the artifact back in place with a smirk. "You're going to need my help?"

"And mine." Natalia then added.

"Oh, yeah, and you too, Sis." Chel replied.

Miguel scoffed to the girls. "What makes you think we need your help?"

Chel soon imitated Miguel with a giggle. "Are you serious?"

Altivo and Ling-Ling both laughed to that.

"I... What... We... Okay," Miguel replied. "So, uh, who are you?"

"Yeah, uh, what's your angle?" Tulio added.

"No angle," Chel laughed. "We want in."

"In?" Tulio asked.

"On the scam." Chel replied.

"There's no scam!" Spanky chuckled to the sisters. "Why would you think there's a... Why?"

"So we can get out?" Chel replied.

"I thought she just said she wanted in?" Miguel asked out of confusion.

"She wants in so she can get out." Tulio explained.

"Aha! Got it!" Miguel chuckled. "W-Why?"

"Think you're the only ones who dream of better things?" Chel replied. "Of adventure? You've got your reasons, and we've got ours. Let's not make it personal, okay? It's just business."

"Oh." The others replied.

"So, when you guys are ready to go back to where you came from, we're going with you." Natalia soon said, putting her arms around the two men.

"So when you guys are ready to go back to wherever you came from, we're going with you." Chel smirked.

"No!" Spanky replied. "...Don't think so."

"Aw, come on, Spanky." Mike told him.

"All right. Fine. After all, I'm sure you know the proper rituals for blessing a tribute, the holiest days on the calendar," Natalia told them as she smirked with Chel. "Oh, and of course you know all about Xibalba. Okay? Good luck," she then chuckled and walked away with her sister. "We'll see you at the execution."

"Wait a minute... Execution?!" Wooldoor soon panicked before screaming his head off. "OH, MY GOD! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

"Yep." Chel and Natalia replied as they continued to walk off.

"Xibalba... That reminds me of the story Ellody told us when we ended up getting stranded in Mexico with Billy and Mandy." Mike muttered to herself.

"Mike, I don't want to die!" Wooldoor cried as he soon got down on his knees, crying his eyes out.

"All right, what do we have to do?" Mike asked the native sisters.

"Just make a deal with us, and we can all help each other." Natalia replied.

"No tricks?" Mike asked.

"No tricks." Chel promised.

"Deal-" Miguel smiled.

"Not yet!" Tulio told him, grabbing his arm. "Let's just see how this works out."

"Uh-huh," Chel replied before taking out a familiar pair of dice. "Well, then I suppose that means you'll want these back?"

Tulio looked surprised and soon grabbed the dice from her. "How'd you get those?"

"Where was she keeping them?" Miguel wondered.

"Call me Chel, and this is my sister, Natalia." Chel introduced.

"Your new partners." Natalia added with a giggle before she walked to another room with her sister.

"Uh, that's partners-in-training, toots." Spanky told her.

"Now, put these on." Chel said, putting some blankets and clothes on the duo.

"Your public's waiting." Natalia added.

"Hey! What about us?" Foxxy replied.

"Oh, you won't need any since you're the servants." Natalia giggled.

"And more likely to get executed." Chel added.

Foxxy growled and was about to go after them, but Xandir had to pull her back.

"That's not very funny." Mike narrowed her eyes.

"Well, it's true, what do you want us to do about it?" Chel shrugged. "I just say stay close with these two so you don't get yourselves killed."

"That's right; I'd hate to see the blonde one getting killed." Natalia said before winking to Miguel.

"Uh..." Miguel blinked to that, feeling awkward.

"Come on, let's get you guys changed then." Xandir said to Tulio and Miguel.

The two began to get undressed a bit, but they still had company.

"Do you mind?" Tulio asked the native women.

"No. Oh! Oh! Oh!" Chel soon giggled bashfully as she began to leave with her sister. "Right. Excuse us."

Natalia just sat there, but Chel pulled her behind the curtain which made her yelp. Mike rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Bye!" Chel said as she soon went with Natalia.

* * *

"Maybe they should call this place 'Chel Dorado'." Miguel smirked.

"She's whoo-" Tulio chuckled until he soon looked to Miguel. "Whoa, she's in trouble! Wait a minute!"

"What?" Miguel asked.

"The little voice... Remember the little voice?" Tulio told him. "Ju-Ju-Just for a second, imagine that you have one. What would it be saying about Chel and Natalia?"

Miguel thought about it before he purred lustfully.

"No. No. Listen," Tulio told him. "We are partners."

"We are partners." Miguel repeated.

"We have a plan, remember?" Tulio replied.

"Get the gold. Go back to Spain." Miguel said.

"Yes! And we are pretending to be gods," Mike then said. "Now, put Chel and Natalia in the mix. What is the voice saying? Listen carefully."

Miguel then suddenly gasped. Chel and Natalia are off-limits, hmm?"

"Bravo! Chel is off-limits!" Tulio replied. "Shake on it."

"Oh, boy." Xandir sighed a bit to that.

The two were about to shake before clapping their hands.

"Besides, we're supposed to be gods," Miguel said as he got ready with his friend. "We must avoid giving in to temptation."

"Gods. Oh. This is gonna be tougher than I thought." Tulio replied.

"Tulio, relax!" Miguel said as he looked at his reflection. "All you have to do is smile, act godly and follow my lead."

They walked out of the temple.

* * *

Chief Tannabok saw them and gasped then turned around, looking at the villagers. "Big smile. Like you mean it. A-one, two, three." he then signaled.

The villagers played music for them. Mike and her Drawn Together soon followed Tulio and Miguel down.

"I ain't too sure about them village girls." Foxxy said to Clara about Chel and Natalia.

"Aw, come on, Foxxy," Clara told her. "They're not so bad."

"Why do I try talking to you?" Foxxy complained before walking off from her.

And so, began a ceremony for Miguel and Tulio as they were gods to the people.


	6. Chapter 6

And so, began a ceremony for Miguel and Tulio as they were gods to the people.

"Oh, boy! Food!" Toot beamed.

"It's not for you, it's for the gods." A villager told her.

"But I'm hungry!" Toot said.

"Sorry." The villager told her.

"Goddammit!" Toot complained.

Leah's stomach then growled as she was hungry as well.

"You have to let us eat something," Clara said to the villagers. "Do you want us to die? We may be servants, but we're hungry too."

"Well, there's one lesson learned from being a spoiled princess." Mike whispered to Antonio.

The villagers then looked up to their 'gods'.

"Let them eat too." Tulio allowed.

"Good thing they haven't totally lost their heads yet." Mike smirked to that.

"You heard 'em!" Toot glared. "Give us our food now!"

"Erm, yes, ma'am." The villager then said.

Toot nodded firmly as they soon sat down with Tulio and Miguel to have some food.

"Thank you by the way." Clara then said to Tulio.

"Oh, it's no problem." Tulio replied.

"You do seem nice and friendly for a couple of conmen." Clara smiled.

A woman then walked over and handed them each a drink.

"Wait a minute... What if they poisoned these drinks?" Foxxy then glared.

"Don't be silly," Captain Hero replied. "Like they would do that."

"Because they don't know us or trust us!" Foxxy glared. "I know this is all a scheme! My instincts are never wrong!"

"Ah, your instincts are failin', and I will prove it," Spanky replied. The pig then took a drink from his cup and everyone then looked at him to the results. "See? No harm done, you're just being paranoid, Foxxy." Spanky smirked as he was just fine.

"I still don't know." Foxxy replied.

"Well, I'm still drinking it!" Captain Hero said before drinking from his cup. "That's pretty damn good."

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll keep an eye out for anything suspicious." Fernando whispered to Foxxy out of comfort.

"Thanks, Shugah." Foxxy replied.

Luckily, nothing happened as it seemed to be just a normal drink as Miguel and Tulio acted like gods for the people of El Dorado.

"Since you guys are helping us, we'll let things go easy for ya, but if you betray us, there might be trouble." Miguel smirked.

"You don't scare me." Mike rolled her eyes as she drank the punch.

Unknown to them, Tzekel-Kan was smirking as if he did something to the drinks.

* * *

Tulio and Miguel began to enjoy their luxuries, but they would soon learn later on that it was tough to be a god.

"I hardly think I'm qualified, to come across all sanctified," Tulio said to Miguel as they explored before he came up to a woman with a couple of babies in her arms. "I just don't cut it with the cherubim."

One of the babies then bit his finger, making him yell out of pain.

"Tulio, what are you talking about?" Miguel replied. "There again, they're on their knees. Being worshiped is a breeze. Which rather suits us in. The interim."

Cheif Tannabok handed Tulio a bowl to drink from which he gladly accepted it and took a drink.

"Interim, interim, it's me and him." Tulio then said.

Miguel took the bowl and drank from it before he did a spit take.

"Oh, my God!" Tulio then gasped.

Leah giggled to that as she was sitting with the village babies.

The villagers soon watched as Miguel and Tulio sat on Altivo's back running through hot coals.

"Maybe the horse is a god." Antonio muttered.

Everyone nodded in agreement to that. Miguel posed for the villagers, looking big and strong, but Tulio was making shadow puppets from afar which made his shadow look big and strong. The villagers then gave some golden apples to Atilvo who happily ate them. There was a giant golden head statue of Miguel and both men danced right on top of it. They soon jumped and moved all around with the people worshiping them like the gods they thought they were. Bibo soon came out to join them in the celebration.

Spanky joined in on the fun, but he looked a little woozy as he started to look around, seeing hallucinations. "Guys... I don't feel so good..." he then groaned.

"Does anyone else see pink elephants?" Clara muttered to herself.

"No, but I see a flying cow." Xandir replied.

"Guys...?" Foxxy called.

"I think I need to sit down for a minute... I have a headache the size of Cleveland." Xandir muttered as he held his head before sitting down.

"I feel perfectly fine!" Toot smiled, but then she suddenly passed out on the ground along with Spanky and Ling-Ling.

"Oh, Lordy!" Foxxy panicked.

"Ah, you guys are just wimps, I can hold my punch." Captain Hero said before he soon passed out on the ground next.

Eventually, all of the Drawn Together housemates passed out.

* * *

"Excellent..." Tzekel-Kan grinned darkly. "That was easier than I thought."

"Someone must've put something in our drinks..." Mike said before she also passed out.

Eventually, Tulio and Miguel were also victims.

"What happened?" Fernando wondered.

"I don't know, but I'm feeling a little sleepy... Nighty night..." Antonio said before passing out next to Clara.

Fernando took a look at his glass of punch and examined it. "Hmm..."

"Dammit! That one didn't drink the punch." Tzekel-Kan hissed to himself.

"There's something funny about this punch..." Fernando said. "I think it's time to do a bit of detective work." He looked to see everyone still passed out from the drinks, but sighed in relief that they were all still alive. Fernando looked around and began to explore a bit on his own, but soon transformed into El Dorado just to stay on the safe side. He hid away as soon as the villagers was walking right by the temple.

"Boy, those servants were easy to fool." One man said to the other.

"I know, but some of those women looked pretty cute," The other man replied. "Especially the one with the fox tail."

Fernando tried really hard not to angry from that as he hid away, but listened closely to them.

"So, ya think that Kan's gonna live up to his bargain with us helping out tomorrow when they all wake up?" The other man asked the first man.

"I think so," The first man replied. "After all, we're the ones who came up with the idea to sacrifice the servants."

"Which one should we start with?" The second man wondered.

"That brat with the orange hair," The first man suggested. "She was starting to get on my nerves."

"I dunno if she'll go that easy though, looks a bit strong." The other man said to him.

"Don't worry," The first man smirked. "She'll cooperate if she doesn't want to lose her family."

"I like the way ya think." The other man replied.

"Of course." Fernando growled under his breath as he hid away.

"Manco? Hucua?" A voice called to them.

"Huh?" The two men asked before seeing the one who called for them.

"Oh, uh, hello, Tzekel-Kan." The shorter man called Manco replied.

"Are you all set for tomorrow?" Tzekel-Kan asked them.

"Yes, Boss, we're sorry if we didn't get that one guy to drink the punch," Hucua replied. "It seems like he was suspicious."

Tzekel-Kan narrowed his eyes to that.

"Sorry, but he was stubborn!" Hucua defended.

"Yeah, Boss, he was very difficult to make him drink the punch like the other fools!" Manco added.

"Well, whose fault is that then?" Tzekel-Kan scolded them.

"Ours." Manco and Hucua replied.

"That's right, so he could be anywhere," Tzekel-Kan stated. "FIND HIM!"

His henchmen nodded and went to do that.

"Amateurs..." Tzekel-Kan rolled his eyes before he soon walked off on his own.

"Of course... The bumbling sidekicks..." Fernando rolled his eyes towards Manco and Hucua.

Manco and Hucua then went off to a different direction unware where was Fernado was at. Fernando kept a look around for anything else. Bibo appeared to follow after him as the sidekicks went to work. He then heard a rustling sound which made him narrow his eyes.

"Who's there?" Fernando glared. "You better come out."

It was soon to be just Bibo.

"Oh... It's only you..." Fernando said to the armadillo. "I'm doing a bit of private investigating."

Bibo nodded in silence to him, being an animal and all and probably wouldn't tell anyone.

"Ah, you must be worried about Princessa Clara." Fernando guessed.

Bibo nodded to him as he seemed to be attached to the princess.

"I'm sure she'll be fine by morning, but I think right now, you should stick with me," Fernando told the armadillo. "I have a sinking feeling about Tzekel-Kan."

Bibo seemed to nod in agreement.

"Smart creature," Fernando smiled before petting him on the head. He then looked around to make sure that the coast was clear. "So far so good."

Bibo looked around with him as he followed him around like a lost puppy.

"It's quiet. Too quiet." Fernando said to the armadillo.

Bibo nodded in agreement.

"Just stay close to me." Fernando told the armadillo.

The armadillo nodded and get closer to the man. Fernando and Bibo explored together as it seemed to be quiet for the night.

* * *

The undercover superhero then saw the temple where Tzekel-Kan was first spotted from after he was told about the 'gods' being here. "Let's check that temple out." Fernando then told Bibo before going into the temple with him.

Tzekel-Kan looked around to make sure he was alone, and soon went in until Fernando and Bibo followed after him.

"What is he up to?" Fernando asked himself as they followed the man who was not what he seemed.

Tzekel-Kan went up to the stones and then started to bow. "O Mighty Gods, it is almost time for The Age of the Jaguar and I will be the god!" he then proclaimed.

Fernando and Bibo peeked out, watching him.

"No one shall stand in my way, especially not those fools who have come into our land." Tzekel-Kan continued.

"So that's his plan." Fernando concluded to himself.

"They were so easy to manipulate," Tzekel-Kan smirked. "Since they were really stupid and fell for it."

Fernando tried his best to control his anger so he wouldn't be exposed. Bibo then shivered and rolled up into a ball since he was scared.

"Shh... Shh..." Fernando soothed Bibo before taking him out of the temple. "Well, this guy clearly wants to be a god more than Miguel and Tulio. The best advice I can offer is that we stop him somehow."

Bibo was still a little scared for everyone, especially Clara.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, but I'm not going to stand for this..." Fernando said. "We better keep this a secret though. The others might not believe us, but maybe I'll just tell Foxxy until it's safe."

Bibo then nodded before pointing to the ground where the others were still passed out.

"Better take them back to the temple." Fernando suggested.

Bibo soon ran that way to go help out Clara.

* * *

"Heh, Princessa Clara's officially a Disney Princess now." Fernando chuckled to the animal sidekick. He went over to Foxxy and Mike who were passed out together with Ling-Ling on Mike's chest.

Bibo looked over to Fernando.

"I guess the best we can do now is get some sleep," Fernando said to the armadillo. "I'm not sure what else can be done right now."

Bibo nodded and curled up next to Clara. Fernando gave a small smile before falling asleep with the others. This was going to be a long night, but it seemed to come quickly to those who were drugged.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day came. Mike opened her eyes slowly and then rubbed her head. "Ugh... What happened?" she then groaned. "And why do I have a headache?"

"We all had rough night, it seems." Ling-Ling said as he slowly opened his eyes while curled up into a ball on Mike's chest.

"Not so loud," Toot groaned. "I've got a headache the size of Texas."

Tulio and Miguel soon began to wake up next.

"Good morning, my lords!" Tzekel-Kan announced as he appeared with Manco and Huaca came by his sides with innocent smiles.

"He's back." Miguel whispered.

"Oh, no." Tulio face-palmed.

"Mind keeping it down?" Foxxy groaned. "I've got a headache."

"Tell your servants to get up." Tzekel-Kan told Miguel and Tulio.

"Uh, no, no, it's okay, they worked hard last night..." Miguel said. "Uh, ten minute break, guys."

"At least the power's not getting to their heads." Mike muttered.

"No, not ten minutes, we mean now!" Manco told them.

"Ugh, shut up, seriously." Foxxy groaned.

Antonio soon came over to the group with a bunch of cups.

"What do you want?" Wooldoor muttered, a bit grumpily.

"I understand you guys are suffering a bit from the punch, but luckily, I made a cure that I learned last year from my grandfather," Antonio told them. "If you drink these, you'll feel instantly better."

"At this rate, we'll take anything." Mike grumbled.

"Just drink these, and it'll be as if nothing happened." Antonio told them.

They all soon took a drink from their glasses, and it seemed to work like a miracle.

"Hey, these are pretty damn good!" Spanky then beamed. "I feel a lot better."

"I told you so." Antonio replied.

"How?" Clara asked.

"My grandfather is a medicine man, I know a lot of ancient and mystical secrets." Antonio reminded.

"That's pretty smart." Clara smiled.

"Gracias." Antonio blushed.

"Ooh, that was a doozy of a headache..." Clara said. "I don't think I've felt that since my cousin's coronation."

"Bleh?" Mike asked.

"Uh, no, my other cousin," Clara replied. "Princess Daphne from the Kingdom of Uncle King Ethelred."

"Hmm... Interesting..." Mike commented.

Everyone then sat up, feeling a lot better, thanks to Antonio.

"What's going on now?" Spanky asked.

"Not sure, but I don't think I like it so far." Miguel mumbled.

Everyone then got up to go outside to see what was going on.

* * *

"And now it's my turn! The gods have awakened!" Tzekel-Kan announced to the people.

The crowd then cheered as Tulio fell to the ground. He then stood back up, clearing his throat which had Miguel do the same thing. Chel and Natalia then came over, throwing flower petals on the ground.

"Hey, girls, what's going?" Mike asked the sisters.

"It's not gonna be good." Natalia told her.

"Thank you." Mike deadpanned.

"This city had been granted a great blessing," Tzekel-Kan continued. "And what have we done to show our gratitude? A meager celebration. The god's deserve a proper tribute!"

The natives then brought in a bag.

Miguel and Tulio seemed to like the sight of the bag so far.

"The beginning of a new era, the dawning of a new age, demands sacrifice!" Tzekel-Kan glared, putting his hand over the bag and cast some magic on it which made a frail man appear from it.

Everyone then gasped in shock.

"They are going to kill that man!" Toot cried out.

The man then looked over at the group. "Help... Me..." he then uttered out to them weakly.

"Eh, he lived a long life, maybe this'll be better for him." Spanky said.

"Spanky!" Mike scolded.

"Hey, it's like my grandma," Spanky replied. "If I forget her birthday one year, it's not like she'll even remember that I forgot."

"We've got to do something." Miguel said.

"At least those guys have a conscience." Mike commented.

"What are we gonna do?" Clara wondered.

"Kick his ass, that's what I'm gonna do." Foxxy replied.

"No. Wait." Antonio warned.

Tzekel-Kan smirked as he was nudging the poor man to the edge of the temple, leading into death.

"STOP!" Tulio soon called out as he came out with Miguel. "This is not a proper tribute!"

"You do not want the tribute?" Tzekel-Kan asked him.

"No. No, no," Miguel said, holding the man by his arms. "W-We want tribute. Uh, it's just that, uh, Tulio, tell him."

Tzekel-Kan then looked to the black-haired man.

"The stars are not in position for this tribute!" Tulio soon said.

"What?!" Mike asked, laughing a bit as that was kind of funny.

"Like he says, the stars..." Miguel added. "Can't do it. Not today."

"Ah. Perhaps it is possible I misread, the heavens." Tzekel-Kan said, a bit nervously as they gave him a look.

"Don't worry about it," Miguel replied. "To err is human, to forgive-"

"My lords, may the people of El Dorado offer you our tribute." Chief Tannabok announced, showing some servants behind him with golden treasures.

"Now this is what I'm talkin' about." Spanky grinned as he had golden bricks in his eyes.

"My lords, does this please you?" Chief Tannabok smiled.

"Well, uh, I'll speak for 'em, 'cuz I'm sure as heck pleased!" Spanky replied.

"Yes, very nice. Certainly acceptable." Miguel added.

"Yes, lovely. It'll do." Tulio added.

"The gods have chosen!" Chief Tannabok smiled before looking to Miguel and Tulio. "To Xibalba?"

"No. No." Natalia tried to warn.

"To Xibalba!" Miguel and Tulio proclaimed.

"Oh, great." Chel muttered.

The natives were throwing the gold over the cliff and into the whirlpool, then they all looked at the gold in the whirlpool. Chel and Natalia shared a face-palm with each other. Tulio and Miguel looked a bit overwhelmed as they didn't realize what they had done.

"Hey, girls, um, what are they doing?" Miguel asked the girls.

"They're sending it to Xibalba, the spirit world." Chel glared.

"No, no, no! My gold!" Spanky cried out. "Erm... Uh, I mean, OUR gold."

"Spirit World?" Captain Hero asked.

"We'll take care of it." Natalia said, referring to herself and her sister.

"You're not gonna kill yourselves just for us, are ya?!" Mike's eyes widened. "I couldn't live with myself if that happened!"

"No, no, nothing like that, you wait here, okay?" Natalia replied before going with Chel.

Chief Tannabok gave a small smile as the servants continued to toss the gold away.

"Um, excuse me, Chief?" Chel spoke up as she came beside the man in charge. "The gods have their minds about Xibalba. They wish to bask in the reverence that has been shown them."

"Stop!" Chief Tannabok soon called out to his people.

The natives then stopped throwing the gold in the whirlpool; then a golden plate rolls toward a cliff and Tulio stops it with his foot.

"They wish to bask! Take the tribute to the gods' temple!" Chief Tannabok told his people.

The natives then walked away as Natalia and Chel walked over to Tulio, Miguel, and the others with them.

"Nice going." Tulio whispered before walking off with the others.

"Our pleasure, boys." Natalia smirked.

Tzekel-Kan gave them a look as they soon walked off.

Chief Tannabok seemed to chuckle to him before leaving.

"Smile while you can." Tzekel-Kan growled quietly.

"I win!" Manco smiled to Hucua as they were playing a game with coconuts.

"You cheated!" Hucua replied.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Both of you idiots knock it off!" Tzekel-Kan snapped at them.

"Sorry, Boss..." Manco and Hucua replied.

"Focus," Tzekel-Kan told them. "...Unless you don't want those girls."

"No, we'll pay attention! Honest!" Manco replied.

"Good..." Tzekel-Kan grinned to them. "Just remember to do exactly as I say, and those ladies will be putty in your hands."

There was soon a parade being held for Tulio, Miguel, and the others, and they were allowed to celebrate with them because Tulio and Miguel told them to.

"Well, when I first met you guys, I thought you'd be crooks or trick us or something, but you're actually kinda cool." Mike said to Tulio and Miguel.

"Same with you guys," Tulio replied. "We thought you guys were really weird, but you're not so bad."

"Well, we're all weird in our own way," Mike replied. "But thanks."

"Not bad for a day's work, eh?" Tulio chuckled.

"Not bad at all." Miguel smiled.

"We just became richer than the king of Spain." Tulio smiled back.

"You know, speaking of kings, the chief and high priest seem a bit, uh, tense." Xandir remarked to the others.

"Buenos Dias! Listen, all we have to do, is keep playing the one against the other," Tulio then said. "You know, do a little god dance, chant some mystic mumbo jumbo, dazzle 'em worth some smoke and mirrors and then get the hell back to Spain."

"Um, Tulio, how are we gonna get all this back to Spain?" Miguel replied.

"...Umm..." Tulio paused in thought.

"Uh, Mike, when you lived on that desert island, how'd you get stuff there from your old parents from Manhattan?" Spanky asked.

"I dunno honestly," Mike shrugged. "They usually just sent me stuff in a box that would wash up from the ocean to shore. For all I know, they could've sent it to a boat, and the boat brought the boxes over to me?"

"Why do you ask, Spanky?" Clara then asked the pig.

"Because I just may have an idea." Spanky replied.

* * *

Cut to the temple where they are talking to Chief Tannabok.

"A boat?" Chief Tannabok asked.

"Yeah." Tulio nodded.

"Um, we really hate to be ascending so soon, but, uh, some urgent business has come up, you know, family matters, you know, and it's just a bit..." Miguel tried to explain.

"Yeah, family." Tulio added.

"Badda-bing, budda-boom, you know what I mean." Miguel smiled bashfully.

"Oh, we expected you to be staying with us for the next thousand years." Chief Tannabok replied.

"Well, as we say in the Spirit World, there's your plan, then there's the gods' plan." Captain Hero said.

"And our plan, uh, calls for a boat, 'cuz we're gonna ascend kind of in a horizontal pattern at first," Spanky added. "And then we're gonna go vertical, uh, as we get further out to sea."

"Hmm... To build a boat large and glorious enough, would take about a week." Chief Tannabok replied.

"A week? Hmm..." Tulio replied.

"Um..." Miguel paused.

"I wonder how long it would take Tzekel-Kan to do it?" Mike commented.

Um... Three days will be fine... I'm sure we'll survive..." Clara soon said with a small smile.

They soon came outside after talking with Chief Tannabok.

"Three days is not fine..." Tulio muttered as he fiddled with the gold he had.

Chel soon glanced over.

"This is real," Tulio smirked to her, showing her the gold he had. "These... These are the one's problem."

"Oh... Thank you," Chel smirked back, taking the gold from him. "Look, Natalia."

"It's really pretty." Natalia smiled.

Miguel was seen lying down in the gold pile with Spanky.

"Miguel, how are we gonna keep this up for three days?" Tulio demanded.

"You worry too much." Miguel replied as he soon leaped off.

"No, I worry exactly the right amount," Tulio glared as he soon ran to Miguel and grabbed a hold of him. "You can never worry too much. We just have to lie low."

"He's got a point," Mike agreed. "They might get suspicious."

"But guys, this place is amazing!" Miguel smiled. "I mean, I wonder what's-"

"No! Don't even move!"

"Tulio..."

"You're moving!"

"A little, but-"

"Hey! Hey! Hey!"

"Come on."

"Stay!"

"I gotta... I... I just..."

"Just stand there!"

"For three days?"

"They're like an old married couple." Mike commented.

Everyone else nodded in agreement with her.

"All right, we lie low." Miguel suggested.

"No, ah, ah, ah, ah. Promise?" Tulio reminded, putting his right hand up.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah," Miguel replied. "All right, all right."

"Great! Good. Okay," Tulio said before seeing that Chel wore the gold necklaces he handed to her. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to gloat over my gold."

Chel seemed to giggle to Tulio as he soon walked off and started kissing the gold pieces.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Natalia smiled as she walked towards Miguel as he looked out to El Dorado.

"Yes, it is, but it should've been named Natalia Dorado." Miguel smirked.

"Oh, you~" Natalia blushed to that.

Mike rolled her eyes slightly, but had a small smirk.

"You know, you really shouldn't miss it." Natalia said to Miguel.

"I know, but I-I couldn't." Miguel replied.

"Go ahead. I'll cover for you." Natalia told him.

"Oh, good. Thanks," Miguel said before he soon heard Tulio singing in the distance. "So, what happened to Altivo?"

"I don't know." Natalia shrugged to him.

"Maybe he got eaten." Spanky replied.

"Spanky!" Clara glared.

"What?" Spanky shrugged. "Some countries eat horse meat!"

Miguel soon wandered off as Tulio sang to himself.

"Tulio goes for paradise!~" Tulio sang to himself before he noticed something missing. "Hey, what happened to Miguel?"

"I don't know." Natalia shrugged.

"Mm-mm." Chel added.

"He just left." Wooldoor smiled like an idiot.

"Oh, my God, he's gone! Miguel's gone! He's loose!" Tulio soon cried. "What am I gonna do? Oh, no! No!"

"Oh, Miguel is right," Natalia remarked. "You worry too much."

Tulio groaned and complained until Chel soon came up behind him to relax his shoulders a little by rubbing them. "Oh, yeah. Oh, oh, down, down, down, down," he then smiled in relief until he panicked again. "No! No! Big trouble," he then chuckled, and stood up onto the floor. "Whoa! Look, sweetheart, we're on the middle of a con here, walking the razor's edge. On the one hand, gold! On the other hand, painful, agonizing failure! Ahem... I can't afford any tempta-uh, distractions. So, I'm sorry. So sorry," he then took a deep breath. "But perhaps another time? Another place, hmm?"

"Too bad. I'm free now." Chel replied.

"I'm not really sure I trust you." Tulio said to her.

"Mmm, I'm not really asking you to trust me. Am I?" Chel smirked as she stroked her own hair.

"Whoo. 'Kay," Tulio then began to rub her with a small smile. "Ooh, yeah."

Natalia smirked seductively to the other boys. "Perhaps one of you handsome men could give me a shoulder rub?" she then suggested.

"I'll do it!" Captain Hero and Spanky beamed.

"And this would eventually become another story we call El reino del Sol." Antonio said to Mike.

"Uh... What story is that?" Mike asked.

"The Kingdom of the Sun," Antonio translated. "It's the story of a greedy and selfish emperor who soon turns into a llama by his former adviser, and he has to have a village leader help him see the error of his ways so he can go back home and become a human again."

"Neat story." Mike replied.

"I know, it is a very wonderful and traditional story I learned about." Antonio nodded.

"Hm... So I've noticed," Mike commented. "Sorta reminds me of when The Albonquetines told me a story about their people. Some fancy name like Pomuse... This guy came to visit their island a long time ago, probably 50 years ago, and this guy gave them a lot of things... They said when I came to stay with them for the first time that me coming reminded them of that. They always love guests, as long as they aren't invaders."

"Hmm... Interesting." Antonio replied.

"I've had lot of interesting adventures all over that island." Mike smiled from nostalgia.

"I bet." Antonio chuckled a bit.

Natalia then snuck away from the temple to go follow Miguel. Antonio glanced, seeing that, but he didn't say anything.

"So, now what?" Mike asked her Drawn Together family. "What do you guys wanna do?"

"I wanna keep all of this gold." Spanky said.

Everyone else then glared at him.

"That was just a joke," Spanky then said which made them roll their eyes which made him scoff. "Oh, like you're all saints," Spanky scoffed. "Mike, you can't tell me you once found a treasure on that desert island that you wanted to keep to yourself."

"Nope." Mike replied.

"Seriously?" Spanky asked.

"Yep." Mike replied.

"Man, your island adventures are starting to sound pretty boring." Spanky commented.

Mike just rolled her eyes slightly.

* * *

"I'm glad you all feel better now." Antonio said to them.

"Yeah, thanks," Mike said before looking around. "Hey, where'd everybody go?"

"Wherever they are, they better keep away from my gold." Spanky said.

"Will you give it a rest?" Mike scoffed to him. "No one's gonna take 'your gold'."

"I was gonna put it into your college fund." Spanky said.

"Sure you were." Mike replied.

"But seriously, where IS everyone?" Foxxy then asked.

"Ling-Ling thought he saw native girls run off." Ling-Ling said.

"But then where's Tulio and Miguel?" Xandir asked.

"Probably chasing after them." Toot guessed.

"Should we go look for 'em?" Mike asked.

"Ah, you can if you want, I'm fine right here." Spanky smirked.

"The pig is right," Captain Hero agreed. "We're fine right here."

The rest of the housemates looked to each other and then dragged them away.

"Hey, let us go!" Spanky cried out.

"This is against the law!" Captain Hero added.

"Yeah, well, I think we can make an exception," Mike said. "There's something funny going on around here, and I wanna see what it is, it's like a mystery, and I love a good mystery."

"So you gonna play DuckTales now?" Spanky smirked jokingly.

"Very funny, but I've been solving mysteries with Mystery Inc and Mama Foxxy a couple of times, so I think I may know my way around." Mike smirked.

"That's my little mystery solver." Foxxy sniffled, wiping a proud tear away from her eye.

"Oh, boy." Spanky rolled his eyes from the heartwarming moment between Mike and Foxxy.

They soon went to explore away from the temple to see if they could find anyone else.


	8. Chapter 8

"Well, at least I've found someone else." Miguel said once he saw them.

"Miguel, where is everyone?" Mike asked.

"That's what I'd like to know." Miguel replied.

"Oh, my God, they might've gotten killed!" Wooldoor panicked. "OH, MY GOD, WE MIGHT BE NEXT!"

"Wooldoor, get a hold of yourself, we're not going to die." Mike told him.

"She's right, I'm sure we'll find someone to help us out, there has to be somebody." Miguel added.

"Look! There someone! Look!" Ling-Ling pointed out.

They turned around to find Acolyte standing in front of the temple.

"Good job, Ling-Ling." Mike smiled, handing Ling-Ling a piece of rice.

Ling-Ling beamed, accepting the rice happily as it always made him happy.

"Suck-up." Spanky muttered.

"Honorable Pig Demon." Ling-Ling retorted.

"Excuse me. Excuse me?" Miguel called to the man who soon turned around to see them. "Hey, where is everybody?

"They've been cleared from the streets, my lord, so the city can be cleansed, as you ordered." Acolyte informed.

"Cleansed?" Miguel blinked in confusion.

"Yes," Acolyte smiled in reply. "So the Age of the Jaguar can begin, as you ordered, my lord."

"The Age of the Who Now?" Foxxy asked.

They heard voices as they then heard two guards approaching a scared villager.

"Hey, get back here!"

"Where do you think you're going?!"

"Hey! Hey, stop that!" Miguel complained as he came over, speaking louder to the two guards as they cornered one of the villagers. "Hey, stop that! What are you doing? Stop that!"

"But, my lord, anyone who disobeys your orders must be punished, as you ordered." Acolyte reminded.

"It seems I've been giving a lot of orders, haven't I?" Miguel replied.

"Yeah... How... Interesting..." Mike added, almost suspiciously.

"Tzekel-Kan has made your commands clear, my lord." Acolyte explained.

_'So he's already made his move, I see.'_ Fernando thought to himself.

"Here's an order: Take the day off." Miguel told the guard and Acolyte.

The two tensed up and soon ran off together.

"Are you all right?" Miguel asked the villager.

The villager only looked up in fear of him.

"Here..." Miguel said, offering some gold.

The villager soon took out his earrings for Miguel before he soon ran off, stumbling a bit which made some objects fall, but he kept on running.

"Poor guy." Mike frowned.

* * *

Miguel looked down and saw the lute smiled as he went back to the temple to play it.

"You like to play, huh?" Antonio asked Miguel.

"I've been playing for quite a while." Miguel smiled.

Unknown to them, Natalia was watching and smirking to Miguel. A familiar horse soon came out with some children who heard Miguel playing his music.

"Hey, Altivo," Miguel smiled as he continued to play his lute. "There you are."

The children looked at each other as they came out of hiding and went towards Miguel. As they did, the rest of the villagers came out, enjoying Miguel's music. Natalia giggled as she seemed to like where this was going. Miguel soon continued to play until he let out his lute to let a man beside him take a turn in playing it. After playing, he soon snuck away from the villagers to go off on his own. Natalia was soon following him, without the other villagers knowing.

Miguel looked out into the water, but saw some reflections in it before looking up to see the villagers were looking across from him.

Natalia then hid away since Miguel wasn't alone anymore.

"All this attention must be getting to him." Mike commented.

"I never get tired of attention, especially when I was a little girl." Clara smiled.

"Yeah, we know." The others replied.

Miguel smiled to them as he was now was having fun with the villagers. Miguel soon made a spinning crop ride for everyone and soon joined in along with them. A few villagers were feeding the chickens until Miguel decided to help them out and the strange bird creatures soon joined in.

"Mm..." Spanky licked his lips. "I want some fried chicken."

The chickens looked to him and soon pecked and attacked him.

"Augh! Get 'em off! Get 'em off!" Spanky cried out before running.

The others then chuckled to that.

"Someone help!" Spanky cried out.

"Choke the chicken, Spanky!" Captain Hero called out. "Grab it with all your might and choke that chicken!"

Mike sweat-dropped to that a little, but didn't say anything. Miguel soon rode off with the others on a turtle creature down below the water.

"Having fun?" Antonio smiled to Clara.

"Oh, yes, I am." Clara smiled back.

Antonio blushed to the princess, not knowing what to say next. Miguel then put up an arrangement of dominoes as the villagers watched and smiled to him before he soon knocked one over to tilt the others over which made the formation of the moon and the stars together to a bright and glowing sun.

"Never saw dominoes do that before," Mike said. "That's pretty cool!"

The children were soon pulling on Ling-Ling, thinking that he was a dog.

"Let's play with the doggie." A little girl told her friends.

"Why you always think Ling-Ling dog?!" Ling-Ling complained, jumping up like he was about to attack the children.

"Ahem!" Mike cleared her throat to the battle monster.

Ling-Ling looked back at the tomboy with a sheepish grin as he then let the children play with him. Mike nodded to that.

"Ugh... Mike-san owe Ling-Ling big time for this..." Ling-Ling grumbled as he played with the village children who soon played until Wooldoor joined in.

"How old is he again?" Mike asked about Wooldoor.

"No one knows..." Toot muttered. "Not even The Jew Producer knew when we started the reality show."

"Hmm..."

Natalia saw Miguel was walking away and that was her chance to get to him.

Mike soon saw the girl going after Miguel. "I smell a couple coming up."

"What? Who told you about Antonio?!" Clara yelped, misunderstanding. "I thought that was MY secret!"

Mike glanced at her.

"Oh... Uh... You mean someone else... Erm... Right..." Clara said bashfully.

Mike then hid a smirk as she knew about that too.

* * *

Miguel soon ran off and went to catch up with Altivo. Three village children soon ran after Miguel, playing with a ball before they tossed it to him and he began to play with it too. Natalia sighed as she thought she had a chance, but she wasn't the only one. Tzekal-Kan and Acoyte were watching the others, looking confused.

"Hmm... This is not what I expected," Tzekel-Kan said, looking through his book before trying to look professional. "Perhaps Lord Tulio will enlighten me. How do I look?"

"Oh, uh, well, you-" Acolyte was about to tell him.

"Oh, shut up." Tzekel-Kan mumbled before walking off to get Tulio.

Chel was with Tulio having some grand old fun time with pillows covering them.

"My Lord? Hello!" Tzekel-Kan called to Tulio.

Tulio had a bit of a dazed look on his face.

"The high priest!" Chel gasped in a panic. "What's he gonna think if he finds one of the gods like this with me?"

"Uh, lucky god?" Tulio smiled.

"J-Just-Just-Just..." Chel stuttered in a panic before kicking the man.

"Hello?" Tzekel-Kan called out.

Chel poked her head out before ducking down again and hiding away.

"Oh, Tzekel-Kan! What bring you here?" Tulio soon asked once he came out to see him.

"I-I-I-I-I humbly request an audience with you, my lord." Tzekel-Kan replied.

"Lord, yes! What can we do for you?" Tulio replied.

"My Lord, it seems that Lord Miguel and your servants are out among the people." Tzekel-Kan told him.

"Really?" Tulio replied.

"If I may be so bold as to off some advice." Tzekel-Kan soon said.

Chel rushed over, urging Tulio in silence not to agree.

"All right. Shoot." Tulio then said, much to her dismay.

Tzekel-Kan then walked over to the man. "My lord, you are perfect."

"Oh, well. Go on." Tulio chuckled to that, striking a heroic pose.

"But in your perfection, you cannot know how imperfect humans are," Tzekel-Kan began. "Like snakes they are. Spineless and slippery," he then used some gestures, bringing out holographic snakes, hissing out to Tulio and Chel as she soon came out by the other man's side. "They are as untrustworthy as rats, stealing and cheating with no remorse," he then ate a pear before spitting some of it out. "Spinning webs of lies, like spiders!" he then added, crushing some spiders.

"Stop it!" Tulio grimaced ."That's disgusting."

"They are beyond disgusting." Tzekel-Kan replied, making the holograms disappear.

"Yeah, yeah, way beyond." Tulio said.

"Then we're in agreement," Tzekel-Kan soon said, backing Tulio and Chel out the doorway. "I'll begin the necessary preparations immediately. Now. Do you wish to have your victims bound to an altar, or would you prefer them free-range?"

Tulio let out a small mutter in response.

"And will you be devouring their essence whole, or piece-by-piece?" Tzekel-Kan then continued.

"Tzekel, you've lost me." Tulio then said.

"My lord, these people will not respect you if they do not fear you." Tzekel-Kan replied.

"Of course," Tulio said, backing up with Chel. "We'll make them fear us by-"

"A sacrifice, as is is prophesied," Tzekel-Kan said. "The history of the Age of the Jaguar will be written in..."

"Ink?" Tulio guessed.

"Blood!" Tzekel-Kan replied.

"Blood! Oh, right," Tulio said, backing up down the stairs with Chel. "Of course. I should probably consult with Lord Miguel. This is fairly important stuff. I, um, should discuss the entire, uh, blood issue right away. Excuse us, won't you? Let's go."

Chel and Tulio soon walked off together.

Tzekel-Kan soon wiped a tear away from his eye with a light chuckle. "Finally, we're connecting."

* * *

But unknown to them, Hernan was following them, glaring around and looked at the sun. "This way." he then told his men.

* * *

Back to Miguel as he was playing ball with Chief Tannabok, the children, Wooldoor, and Natalia. Miguel was trying to catching the ball, but unfortunately, bumped into Tulio.

"Are you okay?" Natalia asked him.

"I'm fine." Miguel told her.

Tulio and Chel were seen glaring at them.

"What do you think you guys are doing?!" Tulio glared.

"Laying low! Duh!" Toot replied.

Tulio looked like he was about to strangle Miguel, but restrained himself. "Look, change of plans. We have to grab what we can carry and get out of here now!" he then told his partner.

"What? Why?" Miguel asked.

"Because the high priest is nuts!" Tulio whispered sharply. "He wants-"

"This is unacceptable!" Tzekel-Kan called out.

"Yeah. Yeah. Like he said." Tulio then told Miguel and the others.

"The Gods should not be playing ball and the servants should not be laying around," Tzekel-Kan proclaimed. They should be serving the gods; they are the gods' slaves!"

"Exactly!" Tulio added.

"Oh, I'll show you a slave once I put my foot up your ass!" Foxxy glared as she was about to go after Tzekel-Kan, but Fernando stopped her before she did something that she would regret.

"What?" Foxxy glared.

"I know you're mad, but I don't want you to do anything you might regret." Fernando told her, trying to calm her down.

"Hmph! Foxxy ain't no slave," Foxxy glowered. "Fool thinks I am... He better sleep with one eye open tonight."

"Foxxy, no." Fernando told her.

"But why not?!" Foxxy glared. "He's got no right to treat me like that!"

"I know, but he's more dangerous than you think," Fernando coaxed. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Fine. You win." Foxxy huffed.

"I'll make it up to you later, I promise." Fernando told her.

Foxxy rolled her eyes, but Fernando let her be for now since it would be better than her attacking on Tzekel-Kan. The crowd soon cheered for the game which was followed by a horn.

"Well, don't blame me." Miguel smiled innocently from Tulio's glare.

"I blame you!" Tulio hissed at him before looking to Chel and Natalia who came over. "What is the object of this game, pray tell?"

"You've gotta knock the ball through the hoop." Chel replied.

"Uh, what hoop?" Spanky asked.

"That hoop." Natalia said, pointing a golden hoop that was far up.

"That's impossible!" Clara cried out. "We're going to lose!"

"Gods don't lose." Chel and Natalia replied.

Tzekel-Kan snapped his fingers which started the game and brought out a large group of men.

"Heep-ha!" The men chanted.

"My lords, Chief Tannabok's warriors are the finest ballplayers in the city," Tzekel-Kan stated. "15 mere mortals against two gods, and their, erm, helpers."

"They don't look so tough, right, Mike?" Toot smirked.

However, Tulio and Miguel gulped.

"I realize it's a bit uneven, but I do hope they'll challenge you enough to make the game, interesting. Play ball!" Tzekel-Kan called out, putting a brown ball on the ground before whispering to the tea, he had picked out. "Crush them into the dust. Enjoy."

"Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!" The crowd chanted.

The ground rumbled as the men soon came running for the ball which made Tulio and Miguel feel nervous. Foxxy soon kicked the ball before they could get to it, sending it flying over their heads. Leah was soon watching them in Chel's arms.

* * *

"You're simply adorable." Chel cooed to the baby.

Leah babbled as she then pulled on Chel's hair.

"I bet you're going to grow up to be pretty like me." Chel said, gently tickling the baby girl.

"And me." Natalia added.

The girls then yelped as the ball bounced right on the wall, making Chief Tannabok and Tzekel-Kan look to each other.

* * *

"My lords, were you not supposed to put the ball into play?" Tzekel-Kan then smirked.

"Ohh! Well, no, no, no, no, no..." Tulio said with a sheepish smile, trying to act like that was a joke. "We were merely demonstrating the, um, traditional, uh, first avoidance maneuver."

"Ah. I've never heard of such a thing." Tzekel-Kan replied.

"Excuse me. Who invented this game?" Miguel said.

"Probably the gods." Mike rolled her eyes.

"I'm warning you, don't push your luck with this guy." Tulio whispered as Miguel took the ball.

"But Tulio, we're the gods." Miguel reminded.

"All right, y'all, huddle up." Foxxy told her team.

Everyone except for Tulio and Miguel huddled up.

"Okay, I got a plan for us to win this," Foxxy told them. "We're using the only force necessary: Drawn Together style!"

"That will scare 'em out of their wits to forfeit the game." Mike smirked.

"So, what do you guys do, make scary faces or something?" Miguel asked them.

"Oh, no," Toot laughed sinisterly. "You'll see."

Tulio and Miguel looked at each other. And so, the game began, as Miguel tossed out the ball to the other team.

"Okay, Clara, you're up." Mike told the princess.

Clara nodded and went over to the other team. "Excuse me, boys, but would you like to see something interesting?" she then asked.

The men just looked at her.

"I thought you might." Clara smiled.

"What is that girl doing?" Tzekel-Kan mumbled to himself as he watched with Chief Tannabok.

"Show them, Clara." Mike smirked.

Clara smirked back and she lifted up the skirt of her dress to show them what she had in mind. The men looked over and yelled out in horror and disgust before running away.

"Aww... I guess they don't love you, my Octopussoir." Clara said as the tentacle monster scared and freaked out the men from underneath her skirt.

The men dropped the ball. Mike grabbed the ball and made it into the hoop, scoring them a point. Some of the crowd cheered to that.

"Pretty sure I played a game like this on the Albonquetine Islands." Mike commented.

* * *

The next round then started.

"Tulio! The hip! The hip!" Chel called out.

"This is impossible!" Tulio complained, kicking the ball, trying to get it into the hoop.

"It's all in the hips, guys!" Mike told them.

A couple of bigger guys surrounded Mike. Wooldoor soon came over top of Mike and shot them away, blowing snot out of his nose onto them.

"Gross! Use a hanky!" Mike laughed at the yellow whatchamacallit.

"Perhaps I have underestimated them." Tzekel-Kan remarked to himself.

* * *

"All right, you assholes, you've forced me to do this!" Toot glared as she then pulled out a bag of chips and ate them before she turned into a literal wrecking ball, whacking the other team.

"Strike!" Mike laughed.

* * *

Ling-Ling looked annoyed as the kids played with him, but his ears soon pricked up once he saw someone try to grab Mike as she tossed the ball, shooting another point for the team, which made him angry, so yellow spikes came out his back and he soon lunged out, throwing shadow balls at the men as his theme song played in the background like in a Pokémon battle. The men then screamed like little girls, running away from the battle monster.

"Mike-san is okay?" Ling-Ling asked.

"I'm fine," Mike smiled. "Thanks, Ling-Ling. You saved me."

Ling-Ling grinned, proud of himself. "Does Ling-Ling get rice as reward?"

Mike rolled her eyes playfully and let him have another piece of rice. Ling-Ling beamed to that and happily ate the rice as his reward. The men then surrounded Foxxy, trying to capture her.

* * *

"Oh, boys, tell me, do you like chocolate?" Foxxy smirked to them, slyly.

The men then looked to each other.

"I like chocolate." One man spoke up.

"Maybe I should give you a your of my personal factory~" Foxxy smirked, distracting them through a strip tease.

Mike made sure the little kids weren't looking while that happened. The men looked jaw-dropped, along with Tulio, Miguel, Tzekel-Kan, and Chief Tannabok.

"I think I'll take HER as MY wife." Tzekel-Kan said to himself.

"Like we can have Chel and Natalia if we help you, right?" Manco and Hucua grinned hopefully.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Tzekel-Kan rolled his eyes to them.

"Will you marry me?" One man asked.

"No me!" Another man added.

"No me!" A third man butted in.

"How 'bout... NO!" Foxxy smirked to them as she tossed the ball into the hoop.

"Way to go, Mama Foxxy!" Mike smiled.

"Sorry, boys, but I've already got a man." Foxxy teased the men.

The men glared until Fernando soon stepped in and pushed them away with all his strength before holding Foxxy in one arm which made her smile happily up to him.

"I didn't miss anything, did I?" Fernando smirked.

"Not a thing, Babe~" Foxxy cooed. "Sorry I had to do that so we could score a point."

"It's all right," Fernando replied. "You had to do what you had to do."

"Mike, child, you're probably gonna have a new daddy." Foxxy hinted.

Mike just smiled as she was glad that her foster mother was happy. "That would be really nice, Mama Foxxy." Mike smiled to her favorite foster mother.

Foxxy smiled back, wiping her own tears as she felt emotional from her little moment.

"Well, I guess on the plus side, this is working out better than I thought." Natalia said to Chel.

"I know, these strange people are very surprising." Chel replied.

"Hey, let's tackle that weird one wearing a cape!" One of the men told the other men.

Captain Hero looked over and screamed like a girl before running away.

"Captain Hero, shouldn't you do something useful like use your superpowers?" Xandir rolled his eyes as he used his sword to defend himself from the incoming men.

"Even I'M doing something!" Spanky replied as he farted in the men's faces much to their disgust.

Xandir then suddenly had a idea and looked over at Mike, nodding at her who nodded back, knowing that this plan would work since Captain Hero was very protective of her. "Oh, my gosh!" he then let out a fake gasp. "Those terrible men just hurt Mike!"

"What did you say...?" Captain Hero asked dramatically, suddenly stopping.

Mike glanced over and Xandir gestured for her to just go with it. "Oh... Yeah! Uh, I mean..." she then smiled before crying out in fake pain. "OW! My little arm!"

"Oh, they're hurting her!" Xandir continued.

"It hurts so much!" Mike added.

"What?! No! We didn't lay a hand on this kid!" One of the men said, pointing to Mike.

"Owww! My OTHER arm!" Mike smirked to herself.

"Why, you-I'LL TEACH YOU!" Captain Hero soon glared as he flew by, holding his fist and took out three men at once with one punch as he flew right into them.

Mike and Xandir then looked to each other before they secretly high-fived each other.

"Sometimes I wish life didn't have to resort to such violence." Xandir sighed.

"Says the guy who has a sword with him all the time." Mike replied.

"Well, it was in my design!" Xandir reminded her. "I learned the best from my old friend, Link!"

"You know Link from The Legend of Zelda?!" Mike gasped.

"Yep, him and I are best friends." Xandir smiled.

"Wow, I never would've guessed." Mike chuckled.

"Oh, Mike, don't you know?" Xandir smiled. "All video game characters know each other."

"I didn't know that." Mike smiled back.

"Well, now you know." Xandir smiled.

"How does this go on anyway?" Tulio asked.

"The game is over when the shadow touches this line." Chel replied.

"We need a miracle." Miguel said.

"No, we need to cheat like our new friends." Tulio said before grabbing Bibo, bouncing the armadillo around before rolling around Miguel and then shooting through the hoop.

"Yes!" Tulio and Miguel beamed.

The men then kicked the armadillo in the hoop, then letting go, then kicking Bibo going in the hoop, with Tzekel-Kan clapping.

"Whoo-hoo-hoo!" Chel and Natalia cheered for the guys.

Miguel then kicked the armadillo into the hoop.

"Ole!" The two men beamed.

Tulio kicked Bibo in a hoop, then bouncing on their butts, then bouncing on the hoop, then rolling around, then bouncing back and forth, then they all cheer, then they show all the gold, making it ten by the two teams.

* * *

"Yes!" Chel and Natalia laughed.

"Who's the god?" Miguel smiled.

"You de god." Tulio smiled back.

"No, you the god." Miguel replied.

"Fine. No, you de god." Tulio said.

Mike chuckled a bit from that, finding it to be funny. Bibo bounced back in a bucket full of brown balls. Natalie then took a brown ball then looked over and gasped as Bibo was with them.

"Y-Yeah! Yeah!" Chel cheered.

Altivo soon bounced the brown ball Tulio and Miguel who rode on his back, then rolling on the hip, then bounced on the fists they looked over to see Natalia holding Bibo

"Guys, it's here!" Chel told them. "It's right here with us!"

The brown ball then hit Wooldoor on his head, then bouncing around, hitting Miguel, then hitting Tulio on the head, then the ball was kicked in the hoop. Everyone gasped in suspense as the ball was in the hoop, but was either going in or out, no one could tell. The shadow was getting close to making it to the other side, then Altivo kicked the wall, making the ball go through the hoop which brought out a lot of cheers and then the blowing of the horn to end the game.

"I love this game!" Tzekel-Kan laughed.

"Yes!" Tulio and Miguel cheered together.

Chel then handed Leah back over to Toot, then she and Natalia jumped into Tulio and Miguel's arms as they spun the girls around, laughing and then putting them down.

"Partners?" Tulio and Miguel then whispered into the girls' ears so that the others wouldn't hear them.

"Yes!" Chel and Natalia beamed.

"My lords, congratulations on your victory," Tzekel-Kan told Tulio and Miguel as he walked over with the Chief. "And now, you will, of course, wish to have the losing team sacrificed to your glory."

The crowd gasped as the men bowed down to accept their punishments.

"Well, in that case-" Toot grinned.

Mike put her hand on Toot's mouth. "Uh, Tzekel-Kan, buddy? Listen, um, I don't think we're gonna go through with that." she then told the man.

"Yes," Miguel agreed with the young tomboy. "We don't want any sacrifices."

"Uh, Miguel?" Tulio called.

"Forget the sacrifices." Miguel continued.

"Miguel." Tulio tried again.

"But all of the sacred writings say that you will devour the wicked and the unrighteous." Tzekel-Kan defended.

"Well, I don't see anyone here who fits that description." Miguel replied.

"And neither do I." Mike added.

Tzekel-Kan scoffed to that. "Well, as speaker for the gods, it would be my privilege to point them out."

"The gods are speaking for themselves now!" Miguel glared, pushing him out of the way and helping the men up who lost the game. "This city and these people have no need for you anymore! There will be no sacrifices! Not now, not ever!"

The crowd then cheered to that.

"Get out!" Miguel told Tzekel-Kan.

Chief Tannabok smiled innocently and waved to him as his people cheered for Mike and Miguel. Tzekel-Kan looked flabbergasted and until he saw Miguel's eyebrow and Mike's lip draw some blood which made the High Preist smirk.

"Mmm. As the gods, command." Tzekel-Kan then smirked.

The men then grabbed onto Tulio and Miguel.

"Hey, not bad for my first commandment, huh?" Miguel laughed.

"Miguel, the little voice," Tulio reminded before giving up. "Yeah, fine."

* * *

**_Meanwhile with Tzekel-Kan and Acolyte..._**

"Do you know why the gods demand blood?" Tzekel-Kan rhetorically asked.

"I don't know." Acolyte replied.

"Because gods don't bleed," Tzekel-Kan said before cutting himself with a knife until the blood went back into his hand. "It's time to take the future into my own hands, and this city will be cleansed. Even if I have to do it myself."

"Uh, how?" Acolyte asked.

"There are dark magics here, and power, and... Ooh. My, my, my, my, my," Tzekel-Kan said, grabbing a book before throwing it at Acolyte. "It's not called the Age of the Jaguar for nothing," he then looked at the men who were building a boat. "This'll be a delightful way to bid the false gods, goodbye. And also I want that woman with the fox tail, bring her to me."

Tzekel-Kan's henchmen came by.

"Don't worry, soon, you two will have what you want from the deal." Tzekel-Kan told them, knowing why they were there.

"Ah! Sounds great!" Manco beamed. "We're gonna have the beautiful Natalia and Chel~"

"Of course, but bring that fox woman over to me now!" Tzekel-Kan demanded.

"Yes, sir!" Manco and Hucua replied.

"Don't let me down!" Tzekel-Kan told them. "The servant girls are yours, but the fox woman is MINE!"

Manco and Hucua obeyed him and soon ran off together to do what they were told.


	9. Chapter 9

Antonio walked along a garden, humming to himself until he stopped and picked up a flower and decided to give it Clara once he saw the fairy tale princess, sitting by herself and looking up at the stars as it was now night time.

"Hola, Princessa Clara." Antonio greeted.

"Hello there." Clara smiled up to him.

"I thought you would like this," Antonio smiled, giving the flower to her. "It's a lily."

"Oh, thank you, that's so sweet and pretty." Clara smiled back, taking it.

"Just like you." Antonio smiled.

"Oh, you're just too sweet." Clara blushed from that.

"Hey, I try." Antonio replied.

"I feel so lucky to have found someone like you... Snow White always did say that someday, my prince would come." Clara beamed.

"I'm glad that I get to be your prince." Antonio smiled.

Clara smiled back to him, giving him a kiss.

* * *

"What a happy ending for Clara." Mike smiled to that as she took one of her walks through the night, seeing that with Ling-Ling.

"When Ling-Ling meet Ash Ketchum and friends?" Ling-Ling asked.

"I dunno, Ling-Ling," Mike shrugged. "I guess that depends if we see Ami before she goes to see Ash and his friends when we get back home or not."

"Ling-Ling have always wanted to meet Pikachu." Ling-Ling said.

"We'll see." Mike reassured.

Manco and Hucua were soon seen walking by sneakily, and much to their luck, Foxxy was by herself, staring into the night sky. Mike looked around then.

"You okay?" Ling-Ling asked.

"Thought I heard something..." Mike said before shrugging. "Meh. I'll check it out later."

Mike and Ling-Ling soon went the other way as Manco and Hunca spied around as they soon had Foxxy all alone as planned.

* * *

"There she is." Manco told his friend.

"Let's get her now." Hucua suggested.

Foxxy kept watching the moonlight until she glanced behind her only to get grabbed by Manco and Hucua. Foxxy then muffled as she tried to get out of their clutches.

"Now let's go." Manco said.

"Right." Hucua nodded in agreement.

"Y'all best let me go if you know what's good for ya!" Foxxy glared as they ran off with her.

"Sorry, boss's orders." Manco replied.

"Help! Someone!" Foxxy cried out.

Hucua then tied her mouth shut with a handkerchief. Mike couldn't help but feel something wrong, but she didn't know what it was and did her best to ignore it for right now and would check it out later as she wanted to enjoy the night she was having with Ling-Ling.

* * *

Tzekel-Kan waited for his henchmen to come back with what he asked them to get. Soon enough, they did come back with Foxxy who was soon glaring at them.

"We got the fox woman that you requested, sir," Manco said. "It was easier than I thought."

Foxxy soon grabbed Manco and Hucua by their heads and knocked them into each other once they set her down.

"Ow!" The two men yelped.

Foxxy took off her handkerchief that was on her mouth, glaring at Tzekel-Kan, growling like a fox she was.

"Such a temper." Tzekel-Kan smirked to her.

"What do you want from me?" Foxxy glared. "You better tell me before I show you what a real fox can do."

"You, my dear, are going to be my wife." Tzekel-Kan replied.

"Say what?" Foxxy huffed. "I already got a man, so go find some other woman!"

"No, I don't think I will." Tzekel-Kan told her.

"Too bad, because I don't wanna marry you nor do I want anything to do with you, and you can't make me!" Foxxy glared.

"You have no choice, my dear," Tzekel-Kan replied. "You are going to be my wife."

"Or else what?" Foxxy huffed. "Just try and stop me."

Tzekel-Kan still had a smirk on his face as he soon blew powder in her face.

"What was that?!" Foxxy coughed from that before she soon yawned, then suddenly passed out in the middle of the floor.

"Don't worry, you won't remember a thing... Let's get you settled in for the night." Tzekel-Kan smirked as he soon carried her limp body bridal style.

"What should we do now, sir?" Manco asked. "We got the fox woman you asked for."

"You have done enough for one night, but you just better hope no one saw you." Tzekel-Kan told them.

"We didn't see anyone." Hucua replied.

"As promised, the servant girls shall be yours, now you two may go to bed." Tzekel-Kan told them.

"Thank you, sir." Manco and Hucua replied.

Tzekel-Kan soon went to place Foxxy in a special bed for her while they went off into the night. "Oh, you might not like me very much right now, but you will soon, my dear~" he then smirked to the fox woman as she was knocked out for the rest of the night. He then let out a laugh as his plan hadn't failed yet.

Everyone else began to enjoy their evening in their own way that night, unaware of what had happened to Foxxy. Even Tulio and Miguel who began to have their own fun with Chel and Natalia. Tulio smiled as he held out a flower to Chel, until a bunch of birds flew away, showing to be the flower to show a tiny flower underneath while Miguel was singing a song to Natalia who enjoyed it and even kissed him on the cheek which made him blush.

* * *

The next morning came as Mike soon woke up, yawning and stretching.

"Boy, I slept great. Didn't you, Mama Foxxy?" The tomboy smiled before she looked around see that the fox woman wasn't there. "Huh. She must've stayed with Senor Escandon."

Ling-Ling twitched a bit before waking up.

"Ling-Ling, you didn't happen to see Mama Foxxy, did you?" Mike asked the battle monster.

"I don't think so after the game..." Ling-Ling stretched like a cat as he yawned, slowly waking up after her.

"Hm... I guess she went with Fernando... Those two are pretty close." Mike replied.

"Hai," Ling-Ling nodded. "Foxxy's new boyfriend could also become your new father."

"I wouldn't go that far." Mike chuckled a bit from that.

"Ling-Ling would..." Ling-Ling smirked before shuddering. "Like time Toot-san marry Ling-Ling's father."

"Luckily I managed to knock some sense into her after that," Mike said, patting him on the head. "After all, Toot's my best friend," she then got out of bed after getting dressed. "Come on, Ling-Ling, let's go see Fernando," she then suggested. "Maybe she's with him."

"You mean your daddy?" Ling-Ling asked.

Mike rolled her eyes playfully from that.

"Mike-san know Ling-Ling just having fun, right?" Ling-Ling asked.

"Sure, Ling-Ling, sure." Mike chuckled lightly. The tomboy and the battle monster then went to Fernando's room, knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" Fernando's voice asked.

"It's Mike and Ling-Ling," Mike replied. "Is Mama Foxxy in there with you?"

"Erm... No, she isn't..." Fernando said as he came to the door, looking out to the tomboy and battle monster. "She is not with you?"

"Hmm... That's weird... It's not like her to leave without saying anything..." Mike said, confused and worried.

"Si it is," Fernando had to agree. "Maybe she is outside already."

"Maybe." Mike shrugged.

"Lo siento... I'm sorry I couldn't be much help." Fernando said.

"Ah, it's okay, I'm sure she couldn't have gone TOO far." Mike shrugged.

Altivo smiled as he was being given the royal treatment and was even given golden horseshoes.

"Hey, Toot, maybe they can make you golden shoes too," Spanky smirked. "They make shoes for cows?"

Toot growled at the pig and soon chased after him. "Get back here so I can have some bacon for breakfast!"

"Run for it!" Spanky cried out. "El Toro Braunstein! No me gusta!"

"I'll show YOU an El Toro Braunstein!" Toot snarled at the pig, passing Chief Tannabok and Miguel as they were at the boat which was made all fancy and special for the big voyage.

"Well, it's, um, uh, nice." Miguel smiled.

"Nice?" Chief Tannabok replied.

"Yes, nice." Miguel nodded.

Chief Tannabok sensed there being more to that. "But?"

"Um, but, uh, is it really fit for the gods?"

"My lord?"

"I have been around boats, believe me, and that, um, the pointy, tall, um, t-t-t-the long up and down thing...?" Miguel began, looking up at the mast, but didn't know what it was called.

"The mast?" Mike deadpanned.

"The mast, yes, yes. The mast is good," Tulio replied. "Well, look at it. There's not nearly enough, uh, um, rope."

"Rope?" Chief Tannabok asked.

"Yes, rope. Exactly my point," Miguel replied. "Vertical ascension requires a lot more, uh, rope."

Mike looked to Miguel in deadpan, but didn't say anything as she watched the two as she couldn't believe what was happening.

"My lord..." Chief Tannabok gave a light chuckle.

"And look at this," Miguel said, grunting as he tried to move one part to show it was loose, but it wasn't and he even tried to pound it with his fist, but it stayed still and secure. "This doesn't look at all secure. Chief, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, but all in all, it is a complete do-over."

Mike and Ling-Ling both couldn't help but face-palm.

"Hmm..." Chief Tannabok began as he went over to Miguel and stood right beside him. "You know, Lord Miguel, if you wish to stay, you only need to say so."

"You mean, forever?" Miguel asked.

"Of course." Chief Tannabok replied.

"Forever?" Mike and Ling-Ling muttered to each other.

Miguel looked on at the end. "Oh, no, I can't. I have to go back with Tulio," he then said. "We're... We're partners."

"Big plans in the order world, huh?" Chief Tannabok smiled.

"Yep. Big plans." Miguel replied.

"Well, then, I better go get some more rope, huh?" Chief Tannabok then said before going off.

"Oh, Chief, forget the ropes... Um... My mistake." Miguel then said.

"Hey, to err is human." Chief Tannabok quoted.

Miguel stopped for a minute, then looked at the Chief who smiled and then Miguel soon turned around, getting off the boat.

"We go with him?" Ling-Ling asked Mike.

"Eh, maybe later," Mike shrugged. "We better go ask the others to see if they had seen Mama Foxxy."

"Hai." Ling-Ling agreed.

They soon went to ask around, but it seemed almost hopeless as no one seemed to had seen or heard from Foxxy since last night.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside, Tulio and Chel were looking at the treasure trove.

"Half?" Tulio asked.

"Mm-hmm." Chel replied.

"I don't think so," Tulio said. "I-I'll tell you what. Uh, I'll let you come back to Spain with us, like you wanted, and, um, yeah, I can see my way clear to throwing you, mm, 10%?"

"You know, maybe I won't go to Spain with you and take a third." Chel chuckled as she took a gold plate.

"Oh, uh, you don't want to go to Spain." Tulio said to her.

"Oh, like you don't want me to go to Spain." Chel replied.

"I want you to want, what you want." Tulio said.

"Mm-hmm? Mm-hmm," Chel nodded. "Go on."

"All right. Cards on the table. Uh, I want you and Natalia to come to Spain with me and Miguel," Tulio soon explained. "Mostly me. Especially me. Only me. Forget Miguel and your sister."

"Well, as long as that's what you want," Chel said. "Me too."

"Okay. Deal?" Tulio offered.

Chel then dropped the golden plate. "Deal."

They soon sealed the deal with a kiss, not aware that Miguel was right in the corner, watching this moment. Altivo soon walked by with Wooldoor and Leah on his back with safari hats like they were in a nature show together and his jaw dropped from what he saw.

"'Forget Miguel and Natalia'?" Miguel huffed before he kicked Altivo before walking away. "Well, forget Tulio."

"Miguel?" Natalia called.

Miguel saw the native girl and smiled to her. "Natalia, I'm glad that you're here," he then said. "I want to ask you something."

"Sure," Natalia blushed. "What is it?"

"What do you say you and I get out of here together?" Miguel suggested.

"Just us?" Natalia asked.

"Yeah, forget Tulio and Chel," Miguel explained. "Just you and me. Together. Alone."

"Of course I will!" Natalia beamed before she then kissed him on the lips just like Chel did to Tulio.

Miguel's eyes widened in surprise before he soon accepted the kiss.

"And that, my dear Leah, is what we call a set of lovebirds on the prowl." Wooldoor smiled to the baby girl behind him as they rode by on Altivo's back.

"Bi... Rds... Birds!" Leah replied.

"That's right," Wooldoor smiled to her. "Come on, let's go spot the next thing on our Nature Quest."

Leah then giggled as they rode off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mike and Ling-Ling were sitting down, looking worried for Foxxy.

"There you two are," Fernando said as he soon came over to the tomboy and the battle monster. "Any luck?"

"Nobody has seen Mama Foxxy at all today," Mike sighed. "I'm getting worried."

"I'm very sorry..." Fernando frowned. "I don't think she would leave without telling us."

"No, you're right," Mike shook her head. "Mama Foxxy would never do that."

"Ling-Ling miss Chocolate Animal Woman." Ling-Ling pouted.

Mike petted the battle monster in comfort while she had a tear run down her face.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't cry." Fernando told Mike.

"Ah, I'm not pretty," Mike said. "Not since I pretty much look like an actual boy now."

"Ah, who cares about that?" Fernando replied. "You're very beautiful, just like your foster mother."

"Wow, thank you," Mike sounded touched. "I'm touched."

"I only speak the truth," Fernando told her. "Papa didn't raise liars."

A little village girl looked out to them, she had hoop earrings with a flower in her short dark-colored hair in a colorful dress which showed her midriff and she had golden bracelets on both her wrists and ankles.

* * *

Meanwhile, Foxxy was shown to be waking up. "Huh? Where am I?" she then asked, looking around. "WHO am I...?"

"Ah, it seems that she is now awake." Tzekel-Kan observed.

"What's going on?" Foxxy asked. "What happened?"

"You hit your head," Tzekel-Kan told her. "I brought you back home."

"Do I know you?" Foxxy asked.

"Why, yes," Tzekel-Kan told her. "I'm your fiancé."

"Fiancé?" Foxxy asked.

"That's right," Tzekel-Kan replied. "You and I are about to get married."

"I don't remember you." Foxxy said.

"That's because you hit your head, but I'm here to make it all better," Tzekel-Kan smirked to her. "Especially with our little girl to worry about. It's her biggest dream for her parents to get married so we can all be a family like we always wanted."

"I have a daughter?" Foxxy asked.

"Oh, yes, yes, of course," Tzekel-Kan replied before calling out. "Xochimitil! Come on out!"

The little girl from earlier soon came out to see Foxxy before running up and hugging her. "Mama."

"You called me 'Mama'..." Foxxy said to the girl.

"Yeah... Remember..." Xochi told her.

Foxxy pulled the little girl into her lap and hugged her.

"I'm glad we're in understanding and agreement," Tzekel-Kan said. "We need to get married very soon by sundown."

"Why sundown?" Foxxy asked.

"Uh, because it's very romantic, of course." Tzekel-Kan replied.

"Oh. All right." Foxxy said.

"Now I have some work to do," Tzekel-Kan then said. "Why don't you play with our daughter?"

"That's a big name... Mind if I call you Xochi for short?" Foxxy asked.

"Hmm... Okay..." Xochi smiled, though she seemed to have a guilty look on her face, but Foxxy didn't notice it yet, taking the fox woman over to a box which had cloth dolls inside. "I like Xochi. Come on, Mama, let's play together like we always do."

"All right." Foxxy said.

"Have fun you two." Tzekel-Kan smirked before he soon walked away.

Foxxy and Xochi soon went to play with the girl's cloth dolls together as Tzekel-Kan walked off to take care of his own business.

* * *

Tzekel-Kan came to see Acolyte who was stirring some water. "Well, is it ready yet?" he then asked.

Acolyte scooped the water up for Tzekel-Kan blowing on it.

Tzekel-Kan gave him a look, so he then put in an umbrella, allowing Tzekel-Kan to take the bowl and he then sniffed it before throwing it. "It seems to be missing something!" he then snapped, grabbing the book to take a look. "Ah, that's it. It needs more body."

Acolyte looked up only to be kicked into the water. Tzekel-Kan then walked off and soon got forced to the wall, transforming in a dark and scary sort of way with magic forming in the Stone Jaguar, then forming hands and feet, then the Stone Jaguar lands on the ground, then breaking a stone.

"Do as I command!" Tzekel-Kan laughed at the Stone Jaguar.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the village, Mike was still feeling, upset worrying about her foster mother. Even Ling-Ling looked upset too which made the rest of her Drawn Together family look concerned.

"Don't worry, Mike, we'll find Foxxy." Clara coaxed.

"I just wanna know why she's just suddenly gone like this... It's so unlike her..." Mike said.

"Hmm... You don't suppose that someone kidnapped her, do you?" Xandir wondered.

"Who would do something like that?" Toot replied.

Ling-Ling narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Did YOU do it?" Toot glared at Clara. "Why'd you do it, Clara?!"

"What? I didn't kidnap Foxxy!" Clara glared back.

"You never DID like Foxxy!" Toot glared. "I bet you did it just to make Mike miserable like you ALWAYS do!"

"Oh, please, you never liked Foxxy either!" Clara scoffed. "Besides, if anybody, I bet that Captain Hero kidnapped her."

"Me?! I mean, sure, I wanted to bang her when I first met her, but I didn't kidnap her," Captain Hero replied. "It was probably the pig."

"Hey! Don't drag me into this!" Spanky glared.

"It's your whole fault we're even in this mess!" Xandir glared back.

"Hey, maybe it was Wooldoor who kidnapped Foxxy!" Spanky then said.

"But I was with Leah this morning." Wooldoor defended.

"A likely story!" Spanky glared.

Soon enough, all of the housemates got into an argument with each other, until...

"**QUIET!**" Fernando snapped.

The rest of the housemates then stopped arguing and looked at him.

"This arguing is going to get you nowhere!" Fernando told them firmly. "I doubt any of you even kidnapped Foxxy, and you know why I say this? Because I know that Mike means a lot to all of you and she was the closest to Foxxy, and you wouldn't do anything to let her down like taking the woman she sees as her mother away from her, would you?"

The housemates heard a sniffing sound, then they turned around to see that Mike was crying.

"See what you've done?" Fernando scolded them.

"He's right... You guys are being selfish!" Spanky frowned before glaring at his other housemates.

Fernando gave him a sharp look.

"Erm... I mean, it's all our faults for blaming each other when none of us had nothing to do with Foxxy's disappearance." Spanky then added nervously.

The housemates looked upset to see Mike crying because they knew about her and Foxxy's special bond as mother and daughter.

"I know... I'm sure it is painful... But she would want you to carry on." Fernando tried to soothe Mike like a father to the tomboy.

"I miss her." Mike pouted as she whimpered like a wolf pup.

"I'm sure you do... We will find her, I know we will," Fernando said. "I may not know where Foxxy is, but I know that she has to still be in El Dorado."

Mike then looked to him and much to his surprise, she soon hugged the man, crying.

Fernando allowed the hug, gently petting Mike on the head. "I know she has to be in El Dorado."

"How do you know?" Spanky asked. "Maybe she just ditched us."

"I don't think Foxxy would abandon you guys or Mike since you're all a familia. A family." Fernando reminded him.

"He's right, and we're a family that sticks together!" Xandir proclaimed. "Drawn Together!"

The other housemates then nodded in agreement.

"I wish I could stop worrying, but I don't know how to." Mike said.

"Just relax yourself... It'll be okay." Fernando soothed.

"Oh, thank you, Fernando," Mike said. "Ellody's lucky to have you as her uncle. You know, you'd make a wonderful father."

"Hey, Mike, you know you can call him Dad, right?" Spanky suggested. "Ya know, since him and Foxxy are gonna get married soon?"

Mike didn't say anything.

"What? Was it something I said?" Spanky asked.

"We don't even KNOW where Foxxy is!" Mike reminded him.

"Aww... Does this mean the wedding's cancelled?" Wooldoor pouted. "I really wanted to catch the bouquet."

"The real question is who would kidnap her?" Clara soon asked.

Everyone then stopped to think for a minute.

"Tulio and Miguel?" Wooldoor asked.

"Nah, they're conmen in Spain, but I don't think they'd stoop this low." Mike replied.

"Chel and Natalia?" Clara asked.

"I don't think so, it doesn't seem like something they would do." Mike replied.

"Chief Tannabok?" Xandir asked.

"That guy seems too friendly do anything vile like that." Mike said.

"How about Tzekel-Kan?" Toot asked.

"The High Priest?" Mike replied.

"He's like a maxi-pad that's been dipped in salt and put on backwards, he rubs me the wrong way." Toot sneered a bit.

Captain Hero, Xandir, Wooldoor, Ling-Ling, and Spanky all grimaced from that description.

"Oh, like you guys don't get disgusting with your details!" Toot scoffed to them. "Anyway, I say he did something to Foxxy!"

"What do you think, Fernando?" Mike then asked, but didn't get an answer. "Fernando?"

Fernando didn't say anything as he had a vision like Ellody gets sometimes.

* * *

**_'Go get that fox woman... She's going to be my wife...'_ **Tzekel-Kan's voice echoed in his head.

Manco and Hucua soon went off, carrying off their boss's orders.

"Very soon, I'll have ultimate power and a new bride," Tzekel-Kan smirked before looking to Xochi who was also there. "And you will help me as you are the living and mortal descendant of the spirits, Xibalba and La Muerte, even if you are the daughter of my dead sister, Xochimitl."

"Uncle, I don't want to do this." Xochi frowned.

"Well, you don't have a choice!" Tzekel-Kan told her. "You will help me or you'll have a grave fate! Don't you want to have parents in your life again? That's what you'll get if you help me."

"Yes, Uncle." Xochi then said.

"Good, now I shall get the Stone Jaguar ready." Tzekel-Kan told her.

"Yes, Uncle." Xochi replied.

Tzekel-Kan went to do his part while Xochi soon ran off on her own.

* * *

Fernando then came back into reality, now looking angry.

"Hey? Earth to Fernando?" Spanky called.

"Tzekel-Kan..." Fernando growled once he woke up.

"Erm... What about him?" Spanky asked.

"He did this... He took Foxxy!" Tzekel-Kan replied.

"Do you have proof of this?" Captain Hero asked him.

"Yes, in my vision." Fernando replied.

"Uh, you can see the past?" Mike asked. "I thought psychics could only see the future."

"Well, I'm a special kind." Fernando told her.

"Oh." Mike said.

"So, what now?" Toot asked. "We know where Foxxy is, let's go get her back so Mike can stop being sad."

They then heard a crashing sound they looked up to see a jaguar made out of stone, roaring at everyone, causing Tulio and Miguel to scream like girls.

"What're those idiots up to now?" Toot grumbled.

"Come on, we better go check it out." Xandir told the others.


	10. Chapter 10

"Now everyone will know the truth of your divinity!" Tzekel-Kan laughed as he came out with the Stone Jaguar.

"Ugh, he just got even uglier." Mike complained.

"Captain Hero, do something!" Clara cried out.

"Hero Shield?" Captain Hero asked.

"NO!" Everyone told him.

"What's wrong with the Hero Shield?" Captain Hero replied.

"You already know why," Mike rolled her eyes. "Go beat that guy up or something like your arch enemy: Scroto."

"Oh, Mike, you know that I love you very much, but, um..." Captain Hero shivered.

"You're scared?" Toot guessed.

"No! I'm not scared, I just... I wanna make sure you're all okay..." Captain Hero said.

Fernando grumbled to himself a bit with a face-palm before he soon ran off on his own for a moment.

"See? He's scared!" Captain Hero pointed out. "...Wherever he went..."

"I shouldn't affect the future too much, but this is an emergency." Fernando said to himself before taking out a familiar looking golden necklace. He then put on the necklace and his eyes glowed.

"Well, if HE'S not going to do anything..." Mike said, taking out a red cape as she went behind a wall and soon put it on as she seemed to have the same idea as Fernando.

Xochi watched Tzekel-Kan, feeling bad for what was going on as she was playing with Foxxy. "I'm so sorry, everyone, please forgive me." she then whispered to herself.

Eventually, out came two superheros.

"Wow! Superheros in action!" Captain Hero beamed. "Have you ever seen anything more exciting?!"

The others looked in deadpan from that.

"What?!" Captain Hero asked them. "What did I say?"

The housemates just rolled their eyes.

"Freeze!" Two voices called out.

Tzekel-Kan soon looked to see Action Girl and El Dorado. "What now? More gods?" he then asked once he saw them.

"Hey! It's that hero that we met in Mexico!" Spanky pointed out.

"And Mike is with him!" Captain Hero added before wiping a tear fom his eye. "She's following in her Uncle Hero's footsteps... I'm so proud."

* * *

The people of El Dorado soon panicked and ran off as the Stone Jaguar invaded their home, causing havoc. Some of the men soon threw spears at the Stone Jaguar, until he then grabbed the men and threw them down.

"I'm okay!" One of the men called out before getting squished by the Jaguar's foot. "I'm still okay!"

"Hey! Over here, Jaguar de Piedra!" El Dorado called out, shooting eye lasers at the Stone Jaguar to get its attention.

The Stone Jaguar looked over and roared at him, going after him. El Dorado soon flew away as that was what he wanted anyway.

"What?! Where are you going?!" Tzekel-Kan complained.

"Come on! Get on!" Chel told Miguel and Tulio as she and Natalia appeared on Altivo's back.

They then got on Altivo's back, running from the jaguar.

"Altivo, hyah!" Tulio commanded.

Action Girl soon brought out a shadow ball that she learned from Ling-Ling for her own shadow-bending before she soon threw it at the Stone Jaguar with a smirk.

"What is this magic?" Tzekel-Kan asked himself. "Does that brat know dark magic?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" El Dorado smirked.

Tzekel-Kan glared and tried to grab him, only for the Super Friend to teleport away with his own special abilities. "What the-?! Where did he go?!"

Miguel, Tulio, Chel, and Natalia soon went off with Altivo who ran up the stairs, then trying to climb up, falling down, from the crumbling grounds. The Stone Jaguar soon tried to get them only for Altivo to kick at the eye at the lenses of the glass. The group soon ended up on the ground with Chel and Natalia closer towards the Stone Jaguar.

"Tulio!" Chel cried out.

"Hey, over here, you big Tzekel-Kan cat creep!" Tulio called out, throwing rocks at the Stone Jaguar before facing the horse. "Altivo, get Chel out of here."

"And Natalia." Miguel added.

The horse nodded as he grabbed the girls and rode off as the conmen were running away from the Stone Jaguar. Action Girl soon threw out another shadow ball before ducking and hiding. Ling-Ling bowed his head from where he was from Action Girl's shadow ball technique like he did in battles.

"Mama Foxxy should be in there where Tzekel-Kan is." Action Girl guessed to herself.

"He looks like he's alone," El Dorado said about Tzekel-Kan. "She must be in a hidden temple somewhere like wherever he goes off to mysteriously."

"We better get her." Action Girl suggested.

"Si, but stay close," El Dorado advised. "Tzekel-Kan could set some traps."

"Right." Action Girl nodded to that.

Action Girl and El Dorado soon flew off together as Tzekel-Kan wreaked havoc while Tulio and Miguel did what they could to help this civilization.

* * *

Even the rest of the housemates were helping out. Clara soon began to sing and her woodland animal friends soon came out and they began to lunge out and attack at the Stone Jaguar. Toot then turned into a wrecking ball again to attack the Stone Jaguar.

Xandir used his sword against any blows thrown at him before sighing to himself. "Ah, I don't like violence too much."

"Well, suck it up." Spanky told him.

Xandir rolled his eyes from that. Ling-Ling was shooting eye beams from his eyes and even Captain Hero was attacking the Stone Jaguar. Action Girl and El Dorado soon flew into a certain temple together before Action Girl stopped and saw Xochi.

"Wait, who are you?" Action Girl asked.

Xochi looked to her and just ran away.

"Hey, wait, come back here!" Action Girl demanded.

Xochi just kept running which had Action Girl going after her.

* * *

El Dorado looked around himself before finding Foxxy as she seemed to be dressed differently and even had a new hairstyle. Foxxy seemed to be staring at the wall, deep in thought.

"Time to get you out of here." El Dorado said, taking Foxxy.

"Hey! Get off of me!" Foxxy told him like she didn't know him.

"I'm going to help you before you get hurt." El Dorado told her.

"Who the hell are you?!" Foxxy glared. "Someone help!"

"Come with me, you'll get hurt if you stay in here, the Stone Jaguar is out there." El Dorado said, taking a hold of her so she wouldn't get hurt, even if she didn't know who he was.

"Who are you?" Foxxy asked.

"I'm going to make your daughter happy again." El Dorado replied.

"What are you talking about?" Foxxy asked. "I already have a daughter named Xochi."

"Just come with me before you get killed!" El Dorado told her. "I'll explain to you later, but if you don't come with me, you could die!"

"My soon-to-be husband will save me." Foxxy replied.

"No, he won't," El Dorado said as he grabbed Foxxy and put her over his shoulder. "He's an evil man who only cares about himself."

"Put me down!" Foxxy demanded.

"I'm sorry, I know you don't believe me, but you're coming with me either way." El Dorado told her before flying off with her.

Action Girl looked around, unable to find Xochi and soon gave up, flying off after El Dorado while Foxxy fussed around.

"Help! I'm being kidnapped!" Foxxy cried out. "Put me down, you fool!"

"Do you know how to get her back to normal?" Action Girl asked El Dorado.

"I'm not sure I do," El Dorado replied. "Is anyone else in the temple out?"

"Well, I saw this weird little girl, but I don't know where she went." Action Girl shrugged.

"Who are YOU?!" Foxxy glared at her.

"Mama Foxxy, it's me, Mike," Action Girl told her. "You've got to remember. Please."

"Nice try, but I don't know anyone named Mike!" Foxxy glared. "You better let me go before you regret it!"

The Stone Jaguar soon destroyed the temple that they were inside of just as they came out closely and safely enough.

"I'm your daughter." Action Girl frowned.

"I already have a daughter named Xochi!" Foxxy snapped.

"Sorry about this." Action Girl then said, hitting a pressure point.

Foxxy's eyes widened and she then blacked out.

"We'll deal with that later," Action Girl said. "Let's stop this Tzekel-Kan creep before he ruins this whole city."

"Si." El Dorado said as that sounded wise.

"And he's gonna wish that he never messed with my family." Action Girl then added.

Action Girl and El Dorado soon flew over to the Drawn Together housemates.

* * *

"You guys okay?" Action Girl asked.

"Yeah, mostly," Clara replied. "Tzekel-Kan seems to be almost unstoppable though."

Action Girl soon looked over at the High Priest, growling. "Not for long!"

"Whoa, what happened to Foxxy?" Captain Hero asked.

"It's complicated, but she doesn't remember us and think she's gonna get married to Tzekel-Kan and raise some girl named Xochi." Action Girl told him.

"Man, that sounds like a really bad fan fiction plot." Spanky replied.

"Oh, dear." Clara frowned.

"See? I told you all that I didn't kidnap her!" Captain Hero glared.

"How will we stop the jaguar?" Wooldoor asked. "I don't wanna be eaten!"

"I don't think he's gonna eat anybody persay, just mostly destroy this city so that Tzekel-Kan can make another." Xandir replied. "Back before I was trying to rescue Princess Rosalie when she got kidnapped, Lord Slashstab tried that a few times in VideoLand."

"He must have a weakness of some sort," Action Girl pondered to herself. "Everybody has a weakness."

"I think I know what the weakness is." El Dorado replied.

"You do?" Wooldoor replied. "Where?"

"Out there." El Dorado pointed out to where Tulio and Miguel had run off to.

"Ah, good work, my amigo," Captain Hero grinned. "Do you want a taco?"

El Dorado just glared at him, rolling his eyes before saying, "I better go stop it," he then said. "I don't want that hombre to hurt any more people."

"Let me go too, please." Action Girl told him.

"I dunno, how do you feel about lava?" El Dorado asked her.

"Well, I do know a trick that I learned from two friends of mine who are lava-benders." Action Girl replied.

"All right, follow me." El Dorado then told her.

"Please take care of Mama Foxxy." Action Girl told the other Drawn Together housemates.

"Don't worry, we will." Clara promised.

The Drawn Together housemates just stared at Foxxy as she was a bit lifeless right now.

"Is anyone else turned on by this?" Captain Hero asked due to his quite literal love for the dead.

"Aren't you dating Sedusa?" Ling-Ling glanced at him.

"Wasn't that a one time thing?" Captain Hero asked.

"Ling-Ling don't think so," Ling-Ling replied. "Sedusa seem to like Captain Hero despite being enemy of Mike and the other Cartoon Girls, especially Powerpuff."

"She was pretty hot, and so were those two friends of hers." Spanky smirked.

"Well, too bad because I've claimed her!" Captain Hero snapped at him.

"Oh, sure, NOW you admit it." Spanky mumbled.

"Shouldn't we help Tulio and Miguel?" Toot soon asked.

"But didn't that hot Mexican superhero tell us to stay here?" Wooldoor replied.

"Well, I'M going to help them, while YOU guys look after Foxxy." Toot said as she walked off anyway.

Xandir pondered for a minute and decided to follow after Toot. "I'm coming with you."

"Oh, sure, don't listen to Mike, I'm sure she's gonna be REAL happy about that." Spanky rolled his eyes.

Then soon enough, everyone except for Spanky went off.

"God Dammit... Hey! Wait for me!" Spanky told the others.

* * *

The Stone Jaguar continued to go after Tulio and Miguel as they ran off for their own lives. Action Girl and El Dorado soon crawled together behind the rocks, finding the Stone Jaguar as he came for Tulio and Miguel as they ran.

"All right, ready?" El Dorado asked the young superhero.

"Ready." Action Girl replied.

They soon leapt from the rocks and floated down after the Stone Jaguar.

"Hey, Pussycat!" Action Girl called out.

The Stone Jaguar looked over and growled at them.

"That's right, I'm talkin' to you!" Action Girl smirked. "You want some of this!"

The Stone Jaguar growled and soon began to go after her and El Dorado.

"Who are they?" Tulio wondered.

"I have no idea." Miguel replied.

"We're going to help you guys out of this." Action Girl told them.

"So you're gonna try to defeat me?!" Tzekel-Kan mocked.

"That's right, and you're gonna pay!" Action Girl glared.

"Oh, that's a good laugh!" Tzekel-Kan laughed. "Come and try then! Nothing will stop me, and once I marry the fox woman, we'll both rule the whole universe together, no one will stand in our way, and-"

A heavy rock was then thrown at him, knocking him down.

"Who threw that?" Tzekel-Kan glared.

"Will you just SHUT UP?" Antonio glared back as he was shown.

The rest of the housemates then came out from behind him, also glaring.

"You're gonna pay for messing with our family, asshole!" Toot glared.

"And they left Foxxy alone... Great..." Action Girl face-palmed once she saw the other Drawn Together housemates.

"Actually no, she's right here." Captain Hero informed.

They then saw Foxxy in the superhero's arms.

"Finally, they did something right for a change." El Dorado mumbled to himself.

"Well, no matter... I will still destroy all of you!" Tzekel-Kan glared.

"No, you're not because you're not gonna touch my family!" Action Girl glared back at him.

"YOUR family?" Tzekel-Kan glared.

"Yes, they may not be blood related to me, but they're still my family!" Action Girl glared. "It doesn't take blood to make a family, it takes trust, love, and support! Something YOU would know nothing about, especially your precious Stone Jaguar!" she then began to push against the Stone Jaguar to move it into the lava with El Dorado's help.

"NO! STOP!" Tzekel-Kan called out. "I command you to stop it!"

"You have no jurisdiction over US!" Action Girl told him before looking to El Dorado. "This lava won't hold him for long."

"Show me what your friends showed you with power over lava." El Dorado told her.

"Right!" Action Girl nodded. She then closed her eyes as tendrils made out of lava soon grabbed the Stone Jaguar and pushed it further down into the lava, burning it up.

"No!" Tzekal-Kan cried out.

"Yes!" Action Girl retorted just to annoy him.

"How did that kid do that?" Tulio asked.

"You're really asking me?" Miguel replied.

"I know what you are, and I know what you are not!" Tzekel-Kan told Tulio and Miguel. "And you are not gods!"

"Y-You're not a god?" Tulio asked Miguel in surprise. "You lied to me? How dare you!"

"Hey, it was his stupid plan!" Miguel defended.

"What...?" Tzekel-Kan mumbled.

"Oh, oh, oh. My plan was that we should lie low!" Tulio glared to Miguel. "But your plan was to run off and be all 'Oh, look at me. Look at me. I'm a god'."

Action Girl rolled her eyes slightly as Tulio and Miguel seemed to be up to mischief again. El Dorado just hoped that they were planning on something good out of this.

"That's not true!" Miguel argued.

"No? Who are you kidding?" Tulio replied. "You're buying your own con!"

"At least I'm not dating mine." Miguel said.

"Ah, you already have someone!" Tulio told him. "Listen, Mr. High and Mighty, we'd both be sailing out of here with a mountain of gold, if you had just listened to me!"

"Hmm..." Tzekel-Kan smirked to the arguing.

"Well, now you've got all the precious gold and Chel," Miguel ranted to his friend. "So what do you need me for?!"

"Are they seriously doing this right now?" Action Girl complained.

"I'm sure they have something in mind for this." El Dorado said to her.

"Well, maybe I don't need you anymore." Tulio told Miguel.

"Well, then, why don't you just go back to Spain, and I'll stay here, and we'll both get what we want?!" Miguel glared.

"That's fine with me, pal!" Tulio slapped him.

"Fine with me too!" Miguel shoved him.

"Fine!" Tulio shoved back.

"Ouch." Tzekel-Kan smirked to the arguing men.

"Okay!" Miguel glared to Tulio.

"All right!" Both men replied before they both then punched Tzekel-Kan who was now on the ground.

"Heh. Not bad." Action Girl chuckled from that.

"Tie him up!" Tulio told Miguel as they both grabbed the vines.

Tzekel-Kan then roared a bit as he sat up to bring out some help for himself. Soon enough, the Stone Jaguar came back out of the lava.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Toot complained.

"Now the fox woman is mine!" Tzekel-Kan laughed manically.

Action Girl roared as her eyes turned red and she soon repeatedly punched him in the face. Tzekel-Kan grunted as he tried to fight back, but had a bit of a hard time doing so. Antonio kept an eye on Foxxy as he took out a handbook to find a way to help the poor fox woman.

"Jump, you guys, jump!" Action Girl told Tulio and Miguel.

The two men soon jumped out of the way. The Stone Jaguar then also jumped and landed at Tzekel-Kan who then yelled as they both fell in the whirlpool off of the cliff.

"No-o-o-o-o!" Tzekel-Kan cried out and soon held onto a ledge.

"It's that girl!" Action Girl soon said.

Xochi was shown, looking down to him.

"Help me... We're family, you know..." Tzekel-Kan told her.

"...No... I won't help you... UNCLE Tzekel-Kan." Xochi soon glared and stomped on his hand.

Tzekel-Kan soon yelled out and Xochi lifted her foot, sending him falling down into the whirlpool with the Stone Jaguar.

"Did she just say 'Uncle'?" Spanky asked.

"I'm so confused right now." Wooldoor said.

Tzekel-Kan soon fell into the whirlpool after the Stone Jaguar.

* * *

"So, Tzekel-Kan's defeated," Clara said to Antonio. "That should break his spell on Foxxy, right?"

"Only if she gets kissed before the moon rises." Antonio told her as he looked through his book.

"Well... I guess I could do that again..." Clara said, about to lean over to kiss Foxxy like in the hot tub.

"I think someone else should do that." Antonio smiled bashfully, pushing the princess back a little.

"Uh, then who?" Clara asked.

"Allow me, Senorita." El Dorado volunteered.

"Were you really gonna kiss Foxxy again?" Spanky asked the fairy tale princess.

"We must never speak of it." Clara replied.

El Dorado soon came up towards Foxxy and came to give her a kiss to help wake her up. Everyone then leaned forward to see what would happen. Foxxy was soon slowly opening her eyes. El Dorado stood over her, looking hopeful.

"Ah... It's an angel..." Foxxy whispered softly once she saw him.

El Dorado then helped up Foxxy on her feet.

"How about one more kiss just for the hell of it?" Foxxy then smirked.

"Greedy, aren't we?" El Dorado teased her.

Foxxy chuckled to that before the two shared one last kiss.

"Aww... Isn't it so romantic, Spanky?" Wooldoor smiled as he watched the sight.

"I think I'm about to toss my cookies." Spanky grumbled sickly.

"Mama Foxxy, are you back to normal?" Action Girl asked.

Foxxy then looked over at her foster daughter before smiling. "Of course I am, my child, now come over here and give your mama a hug." she then said softly.

Action Girl soon hugged Foxxy, both with tears in their eyes.

"But where's that Tzekel-Kan creep?" Toot asked. "I wanted to finish him off!"

* * *

Tzekel-Kan was soon shown, coming out of the water, gasping and panting for air, he then looked up to see Cortes and then bowed before the man, thinking he was like an ancient god. "My lord."

Cortes soon held out his gun, poking him and looked to his golden earrings. "Where did you get this?"

Tzekel-Kan just had an evil grin on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Back with the others..._**

"Ugh... Why in the hell am I wearing this?" Foxxy groaned about the new clothes she was forced into.

"You were about to get married to Tzekel-Kan." Wooldoor replied.

"I'm serious." Foxxy said.

"So are we," Captain Hero replied. "You got hit by some powder."

"He was trying to marry you to appease the gods so that he would become immortal and have the powers from Xibalba and La Muerte." Antonio helped explain.

"Uh, yeah? I got a question?" Spanky spoke up.

"What is it?" El Dorado asked.

"Who in the hell are Xibalba and La Muerte?" Spanky asked.

"I'll explain to you in a moment." El Dorado said.

Eventually, El Dorado and Action Girl turned back into Fernando and Mike.

"Oh, my gosh! Action Girl is Mike all along!" Wooldoor cried out.

Everyone else gave a deadpan look from that.

"Nice work with the lava." Fernando smiled to Mike.

"Oh, it was nothing; it was just harder than I thought," Mike replied. "Justin and Justine make it look so easy, but then again, they're professional lava-benders."

"Maybe so, but you did a fine job," Fernando told her. "I'm very proud of you, Mike."

Mike looked emotional from hearing that as he really felt like a father to her now.

* * *

Tulio and Miguel were still dangling by the vines together.

"That was good, huh?" Tulio smiled bashfully.

Miguel glanced at him, then climbed the vine, getting up, and was met with a cheering crowd.

"Hey, a little help, please?" Tulio called as he tried to climb up. He was then lifted by the crowd and landed next to Chief Tannabok.

"Chief Tanni! Chief Tanni!" Miguel called out before declaring. "I've decided to stay and I want Natalia to be my queen!"

"Oh, this is wonderful news," Chief Tannabok smiled to him. "What a glorious day for El Dorado. Lord Miguel has decided to live among us and has chosen his own queen!"

The crowd then cheered to that.

Chel soon ran out to check on the other man. "Tulio! Is everything okay?"

The men soon grabbed and continued to carry off Miguel who then looked out to Tulio and Tulio then looked back.

"Everything is fine." Tulio said softly to Chel.

Natalia went over to Miguel as he picked her up and spun her around and even kissed her.

"You think Tulio will be okay, Mike?" Wooldoor asked.

"He's probably down because this looks like goodbye on their friendship." Mike replied.

"Well, in a way, he DID say 'Forget Miguel' earlier this morning to Chel," Wooldoor said before wiping his eye. "But this is too sad!"

"Yeah, it's rough, but I'm sure they'll make up to each other later," Mike said. "That's what friends do."

"Like how we're friends too, Mike?" Wooldoor asked.

Mike chuckled to that. "Of course we are."

* * *

Everyone soon went to get some rest after quite an eventful evening.

"Okay, so according to a very ancient and powerful book called the Book of Life which holds just about every story in the world," Antonio said to Spanky, telling him about Xibalba and La Meurte. La Muerte is the ruler of the Land of the Remembered, and Xibalba is the ruler of the Land of the Forgotten."

"How do you know about all this?" Spanky asked.

"My grandfather told me all about it from when I was a little boy." Antonio replied.

"What is he, a shaman or something?" Spanky rolled his eyes a bit.

"He's just very wise and tells me everything, especially when someone needs help, he IS a medicine man after all." Antonio said.

"Hmph." Spanky huffed to that.

"So, I have a question for you Fernando, if you don't mind me asking." Xandir spoke up.

"Si, what is it?" Fernando replied.

"I'm curious to know, but how did you get your powers?" Xandir soon asked.

"Ah, that's a very good question," Fernando replied. "You know that necklace I wear all the time whenever I become El Dorado?"

"Yeah?" Xandir replied.

"Well, it gave me my powers," Fernando said. "When I was younger, my parents gave it to me and it would be very useful someday, and I would have to use it to protect my loved ones. I wasn't sure what they meant at first, but then I got a bit older, then I heard Carlotta was in trouble, so I put it on and I became a new superhero no one had yet seen before, and I soon swooped in and beat those bad guys who took her and then brought her back home, and then I realized what I had to do."

"It's kinda like what the Aztec Sorcerers wore," Mike spoke up. "I saw pictures of them in my history book."

"Ah, yes," Fernando smiled to that. "My father had told mi hermana and I about them when we were younger."

"Sounds like someone is a nerd." Spanky smirked to Mike.

"At least I didn't drop out of school." Mike smirked back.

Spanky then folded his arms and grumbled.

"And ever since then, I was El Dorado," Fernando then said as he held his necklace safely. "Then eventually I went off to join the Super Friends. It was hard to leave my sister though since we were always so close."

"Oh, I know the feeling." Xandir replied.

"But please don't tell anyone else my secret identity." Fernando told them.

"Don't worry; your secret is safe with us." Clara promised.

"What secret?" Wooldoor asked.

"You know, I told you about-Ohh... You're pretending like I never told you anything." Fernando smiled.

"No seriously, what are you talking about?" Wooldoor asked. "I already forgot."

"Oh, Wooldoor." Mike rolled her eyes playfully, but patted him on the head.

"So, that kid was a direct descendant of Xibalba and La Muerte?" Spanky then asked.

"Yes, her mother had special abilities from them because they thought she would use the powers responsibly with immortality and creation, and her brother was jealous because he wanted them for himself, but then when she suddenly died, it passed down onto her daughter," Fernando explained. "It's up to her to decide what to do with the powers, but Tzekel-Kan was using her to gain them for himself as she shares the powers like Xibalba and La Muerte's nine children who live in The Other Side."

"Why did she run away from me then?" Mike wondered.

"She was probably scared." Fernando guessed.

"Yeah, Mike, you can be scary sometimes with those powers." Spanky smirked.

"I didn't even USE my powers!" Mike told him.

"So you say..." Spanky narrowed his eyes.

Everyone just rolled their eyes from that.

"She did not." Fernando told Spanky firmly.

Foxxy soon got herself back to normal and sighed in relief. "Ah... That's better."

Leah giggled up to her as she sat in the middle of the ground.

"I'm glad that you're all right, Mama Foxxy." Mike smiled.

"I'm glad too," Foxxy said before picking up Leah. "Here you go, Toot."

"Thanks, Foxxy," Toot said, taking a hold of her baby. "I think Leah should stay with Xandir's parents on our next big adventure though, but it WAS nice to bond together as a family."

Leah clapped her hands and hugged her mother.

"I think we need to head back home." Toot suggested.

"I'm afraid that it's not over yet." Fernando said.

"What do you mean not over?" Spanky replied. "The guy is dead and we saved the village."

"Come on." Fernando said, walking off.

Spanky rolled his eyes before following. "What could possibly be next?"

"Say, you're gonna be a queen, huh?" Chel asked Natalia.

"Yes, I really love Miguel, and I'm happy to stay by his side." Natalia replied.

"I'll miss you a lot... Maybe we'll see each other still once in a while?" Chel smiled.

"Maybe." Natalia smiled back.

The two sisters then shared a quick hug together.

"You think Mother and Papa would be proud of us?" Natalia whispered.

"I think so." Chel whispered back.

Tulio was soon at the top of the temple, looking out in the distance a bit. He soon then walked away from Miguel as he began to pack a bag with some treasures inside before glancing at the map and decided to rip it up. Miguel glared before yawning, knocking over the statue of himself. Tulio soon tied up the bag, slinging it over his shoulder and it hit Miguel in the back of his head. Miguel then put on a blanket to look like a cape and wore a royal hat, looking in his reflection while Tulio rolled his eyes and shook his head to that.

* * *

"Come on, guys, make up," Mike whispered as she watched this. "Friends never say goodbye."

Tulio and Miguel look at each other. Soon enough, Tulio walked away from him.

"Oh, man... Bummer." Mike pouted.

Someone was in the shadows grinning at Mike and then grabbed the tomboy pulled her away from her family without them knowing, putting chains made out of sliver on her.

"Hey! What the heck?!" Mike glared.

Miguel eventually made his own way down the stairs. Chief Tannabok came out as Tulio came down, it seemed like the two were going to shake hands, but then the Chief moved his hand out of the way with a playful chuckle to Tulio. Some of the villagers laughed to that and soon, the two were about to shake hands for real, but then Chief Tannabok gave a tight hug to Tulio and he shook the other man's hand vigorously and Tulio soon walked away from that, a bit sluggishly. Miguel shaking his head, smiling and then looked over at Chel who looked right back. He stuck his hand out, Chel didn't accept it, but gave him a quick kiss.

"Aww..." Natalia awed and chuckled from that.

Tulio high-fived the villagers on his way out, ruffling up one boy's hair.

"We'll miss you!" The boy smiled to him.

Alitvo then nudged Tulio for some attention. Tulio petted Altivo before grimacing as the horse licked his palm and he turned his back which made the horse lick his back up to his hair, messing it up a bit. Miguel walked by Chief Tannabok, looking at him before walking away. Tulio got some drool out of his hair which made Chel giggle until they looked to the boat which was filled with golden treasures inside.

* * *

Tulio and Miguel soon stood beside each other as this looked like goodbye.

"Well, good luck." Miguel spoke up.

"Yeah. You too." Tulio replied.

Tulio soon came beside Chel and began to climb aboard with her.

"I'm gonna cry, aren't you, Mike?" Wooldoor smiled before looking confused. "Mike? Mike! Hey, where did she go?"

"You idiot!" Spanky glared. "You were supposed to watch her!"

"I was?" Wooldoor asked.

"Yeah!" Spanky said.

"Since when?" Wooldoor asked.

"Since I said so!" Spanky glared.

"But Spanky, Mike is gone, don't you care about her?" Wooldoor asked.

"Of course I do, but you were supposed to watch her!" Spanky glared.

"Did y'all let Mike disappear again?" Foxxy rolled her eyes to them.

"He did it." Spanky and Wooldoor pointed to each other in blame.

"You're both fools!" Foxxy glared. "You're both supposed to watch over my baby and now she's gone!"

"She couldn't have gone that far," Fernando replied. "Mike is a smart kid, she wouldn't get into too much trouble."

"Boy, you act as though you're her father." Spanky muttered.

"And what is wrong with that?" Fernando asked. "If you really cared about Mike, you wouldn't have let her gone away whether of who was supposed to be in charge of her or not."

"Who coulda done this?" Foxxy frowned. "Mike's the first child I got to keep without bein' taken away from foster care... 'Cept for that one time Child Services came over on Ling-Ling's birthday and I had to get them back when my birth father took 'em in."

"Uncle Benny have great rice..." Ling-Ling smiled in memory before looking sheepish. "Uh... Anyway, we get Mike-san back! She best trainer Ling-Ling have in long time before Gash kidnapped me."

"Someone has to had kidnapped her," Toot said before getting suspicious. "Clara...?!"

"Don't start." Clara replied.

"Okay." Toot said.

"Come on, we better find her," Clara said before her eyes widened. "Oh, my God! You don't think it was that Cortes guy, do you? Oh, this must be how Pocahontas felt about Governor Radcliffe!"

"It couldn't be," Xandir replied. "We ditched that guy."

"Who else could it be then, Xandir?!" Clara cried out, shaking him by his shoulders. "Who else could it be?!"

"Clara..." Foxxy called.

Clara was soon screaming and freaking out as she seemed to be having a nervous breakdown.

Xandir smacked her to calm her down which made him everyone look at him. "I... Had to stop her from screaming!" he then told them in defense.

Miguel soon walked off and Altivo went to stop him as Tulio and Chel got ready to leave.

"What is it, Altivo?" Natalia asked the horse in concern.

The horse whinnied a bit, pointing his head to some smoke that was behind the mountains. Tulio and Miguel looked at each other.

"Cortes..." Miguel realized.

"I told you!" Clara said to the others.

"No one likes a know-it-all, Clara." Spanky said.

Fernando grumbled a bit, trying to keep his patience with the pig before looking a bit outraged.

"My lord, what is it?" Chief Tannabok asked Miguel.

"Chief Tanni! Chief Tanni!" A man cried out, running to his chief. "Approaching the city, is an army of strangers."

"We are safe here," Chief Tannabok replied. "They'll never find the gate to the city."

"But, Sire, they are being led by Tzekel-Kan." The man told him.

"He survived!" Chief Tannabok narrowed his eyes before calling out. "Warriors, prepare yourselves for battle!"

"So he survived after all." Fernando scowled.

"Chief, you cannot fight them!" Miguel gasped.

"Then how can we stop them?" Chief Tannabok asked.

"We can't." Miguel replied.

"That's helpful." Spanky deadpanned.

Chel put her hand on Tulio's shoulder in worry.

Tulio soon heard some gunfire and stopped to think as Bibo was drinking some water out of a golden cup. "Uh, one moment, please!" he then called out, going down in the boat.

Ling-Ling crawled over curiously and went to see what was going on.

Tulio then kicked the food out, and the gold, and a necklace. "Okay, here's the gate," he then said, making a plan with Chel. "Here's the boat."

"Uh-huh. And?" Chel replied.

"Here's the gate. Here's the boat."

"Okay. Got that. And?"

"Well, here's the 'goat' and here's the 'bate'."

"Tulio!" Chel cried out.

"We are all doomed." Ling-Ling sighed to Tulio.

The cup that Bibo had in his hand, spilled the water out, breaking a necklace, causing Tulio to glare at him, but then had an idea.

"That's it," Tulio then said. "We'll crash the boat into the pillars."

"That's it?" Chel replied. "I mean... But... What about the gold?"

"Well... Chief! Chief. I've got a plan." Tulio then said.

The men were soon holding up the statue with ropes.

"Hold the line steady!" Chief Tannabok commanded. "They're almost in place!"

* * *

Tzekel-Kan and the guards then walked with Cortes who had Mike chained up who tried not to wince because of the sliver.

"It better be there, for your sake." Cortes growled to Tzekel-Kan.

Mike looked up to see her family, looking concered for her.

"There's Mike! I see her!" Clara cried out. "Oh, no, she looks hurt."

Mike tried to break free, but it kept hurting her which made her have a tear run down to her face and she did something she thought she would never do... And shocked everyone. "Mama! Daddy! Help me!" she then cried out.

"Hush, child." Cortes glared to Mike.

One of the other men soon shoved Mike down to keep her quiet. Even though they weren't Mike's biological parents, Fernando and Foxxy both looked concerned for Mike and enraged at what Cortes and his men had done to her.

"What's the matter?!" Tzekel-Kan laughed. "Don't you want to save your so-called daughter?!"

"I'm gonna eat him." Foxxy grumbled.

"Do foxes eat people?" Captain Hero asked himself.

"No, they don't, but I'll make an exception!" Foxxy replied.

Tulio soon rowed out on the boat with Chel who then nodded to him. Miguel and Natalia looked over to them as they flowed away.

"Okay, Chief, on my signal!" Tulio called out to the Chief. "Ready! Hit the pillars!"

"Now!" Chief Tannabok commanded.

One of the men hit the brick walls, like dominoes before gasping as the weapons continued to fire. Tulio looked confident at first until he saw what was happening.

"Hey, buddy, these things are breaking too fast!" Spanky told Chief Tannabok.

"We gotta stop it!" Clara panicked.

"Everyone grab a rope and pull!" Foxxy told the others.

The housemates each grabbed a rope and pulled so the statue wouldn't fall on the boat.

"Foxxy, you and Fernando rescue Mike, we'll help the Chief!" Toot told the mystery solving musician.

"Uh, are you sure?" Foxxy asked.

"GO! We'll catch up!" Clara urged.

"You think you strong enough to pull on the ropes?" Foxxy asked.

"I can at least try, right?" Clara replied.

"Try this, a little exercise I once learned from Mike's friend, Dawn." Foxxy said.

"Uh, okay, what's that?" Clara asked.

"Rage can make a person stronger," Foxxy said. "Think of all those times when you thought your uncle was yo daddy, and all those times he let you down and ruined your life, even before he married your step-mother."

Clara narrowed her eyes as she thought about it and she let out a yell and pulled the ropes, pulling back the statue.

"Okay, I'm ready." Foxxy told Fernando.

"All right, let's go and get Mike then." Fernando told her.

"Right." Foxxy nodded as they soon went to save Mike.

Miguel and Natalia looked over to see that Tulio and Chel were in trouble.

"Altivo!" Natalia cried out.

The horse looked at them as they got on his back and he rode off with them.

"We have to help them." Natalia said.

"Of course." Miguel nodded to her.

"Tulio, the sail!" Chel cried out.

"It's stuck!" Tulio grunted as he tried to pull on the sail.

"Pull harder!" Ling-Ling cried out, jumping onto the rope to try and help Tulio.

Chief Tannabok saw some of the others struggling and began to try to help them.

"This is for all those times you missed MY ballet recitals!" Clara growled, thinking about her so-called father during her childhood, using Foxxy's advice.

"Are you crazy?!" Tulio asked once he saw Natalia and Miguel on Altivo's back.

They then jumped on the boat, pulling on the sail.

"Get off the boat, Miguel, or you'll never see the city again." Tulio told his friend.

"I know," Miguel replied, taking off the hat and earrings. "You don't think I'm gonna let you have all the fun, do you?"

Tulio gave a small smile to that.

"Come on. We've got a wave to catch." Miguel then said, tossing him a paddle.

Tulio took it and Miguel soon smiled back to him before gesturing to Chief Tannabok. Chief Tannabok saw that and soon let go of the ropes with the other villagers and the Drawn Together housemates who helped them also let go. The statue slowly fell behind the boat, making Miguel panic and try to paddle faster.

"This statue falling faster than Bill Cosby's fanbase!" Ling-Ling cried out.

"We can't hold it much longer!" Xandir cried out.

"We have to try!" Toot replied.

"Uh, guys? I think he said we could let go now." Captain Hero told them.

"Oh, why didn't he just say so?" Toot replied. "But wait... THE STATUE'S GONNA SQUASH 'EM LIKE BUGS ON A WINDSHIELD!"

"Oh, I think they can make it in time," Captain Hero smirked. "I DO know everything, you know."

Toot and Xandir both gave deadpan glances to him.

"Well, I'm certainly smarter and better than Captain Man, right?" Captain Hero replied.

"If you're wrong, then I'm gonna eat you for dessert!" Toot glared.

* * *

Soon enough, everyone else then let go of the ropes. Ling-Ling ran around on the deck of the boat, panicking both for what might happen and what was happening with Mike right now. Luckily, the statue crashed down into the water, missing the boat in time, making the boat swoosh away in the water with a giant wave.

"That too close," Ling-Ling then sighed to that with his ears lowered. "Now we gotta get to gate in time."

"And save Mike." Clara added.

"Oh, I hope that she'll be alright." Xandir replied.

The boat soon went on a wild ride, losing some gold on the way. Bibo soon ran around frantically.

"Get out of the way!" Tulio cried out.

Miguel and Chel soon ducked out of the way so Tulio could see where they were going. They all went in the cave, breaking a sail, going faster, then the cave hits the treasure, hitting the faces, with the gold falling out.

"We're gonna have to hit it broadside!" Tulio told Miguel.

"That's your plan?" Miguel replied. "But the gold!"

"I know! Just turn the boat!" Tulio told him. "On impact, everybody jump!"

Everyone jumped out of the boat and crashed the boat, but luckily they made it into the water. The water zipped them all around as they all floated. Ling-Ling whimpered a bit, nervously and worried that he might drown. Eventually, they all crashed as the wall broke completely with rocks falling in the water and everyone soon got out, seeming to be okay.

"We made it. It worked!" Tulio soon beamed and did a victory dance. "It worked."

"Wait. Get down!" Chel whispered loudly, dragging Tulio off to hide. "There they are."

* * *

Mike looked miserable as Cortes still had her in the chains to make sure that she couldn't and wouldn't go anywhere. "Mama... Daddy... Please help me..." she muttered weakly.

Little did Mike or Cortes and his men knew, help was on the way for her. Cortes looked very impatient while Tzekel-Kan smirked to him as he led the way.

"No!" Tzekel-Kan soon gasped once he saw what had happened, much to his dismay.

"You lying heathen," Cortes looked around with a glare towards Tzekel-Kan as all he saw was a pile of rocks. "There's nothing here at all."

"No! Wait! Wait!" Tzekel-Kan cried out.

Cortes then kicked Tzekel-Kan into the water. "Men, seize him!" he then commanded.

"What?!" Tzekel-Kan yelped before two of the men soon grabbed him.

"There is no El Dorado here," Cortes glared. "Onward, men, and we're taking the child with us."

Chel, Ling-Ling, and Bibo soon came out and the girl waved innocently as Tzekel-Kan was taken away.

"No! Wait! Waaaaait!" Tzekel-Kan called out, but the men didn't listen to him.

Fernando and Foxxy soon came out.

"Alright, now how we gonna get Mike?" Foxxy wondered.

Fernando didn't say anything, but looked at his necklace and narrowed his eyes.

"We kinda need a plan...?" Foxxy said to Fernando.

"I already have a plan, so here it is." Fernando replied before whispering his plan to Foxxy who smiled to it.

"That's a good idea," Foxxy smiled. "Let's go rescue my baby!"

Mike just sat miserably with bleary eyes, not doing anything as it looked like she was doomed. "It hurts so much..."

"Silence, child." Cortes told her.

"But it does." Mike said.

"I don't care." Cortes told her.

"What are you going to do with me anyway?" Mike asked. "Why don't you just kill me and get it over with now?"

"I'm not going to kill you, you're going to be my slave." Cortes told her.

"I'm going to die anyway because of this silver..." Mike said to Cortes.

Cortes just ignored her and walked away also making sure that Tzekel-Kan didn't escape.

"It's true..." Mike told him weakly.

"Silence!" Cortes told her.

"I won't be too far off from that." Mike replied.

"She almost looks like a ghost." Spanky said from where he stood with a pair of binoculars.

"We gotta do something!" Clara cried out.

"Don't worry, Foxxy and Fernando must have a plan by now." Xandir replied.

"I hope so." Toot said.

Fernando and Foxxy kept sneaking around like foxes in the forests.

"You sure know how to travel." Fernando chuckled to Foxxy.

"It's in my blood." Foxxy replied.

They soon came up behind Mike who just looked bleary eyed and like she could die due to the silver and her being part werewolf.

"Oh, no, my baby!" Foxxy cried out. "We gotta get these chains off of her right now!"

"Mama... Daddy...?" Mike asked as she weakly looked to them.

Fernando soon grabbed a hold of the chains once he could and began to break them off of Mike.

"Shh... Baby, it's gonna be okay..." Foxxy soothed Mike.

"It hurts so much." Mike whimpered from the pain.

"It's almost over..." Foxxy soothed.

"Hey! They're back!" Tzekel-Kan soon called out, seeing them. "There they are!"

"No more lies." Cortes glared to him.

"I'm serious, just look!" Tzekel-Kan replied.

Cortes rolled his eyes and soon turned his head only to see Mike there alone and it still looked like she was shackled up before he then glared at the High Priest. "I'm probably going to execute you."

"No, please, I saw them!" Tzekel-Kan replied.

Cortes just rolled his eyes and dragged him. Foxxy and Fernando were soon shown in a tree high above and soon teleported back down to helping Mike out before they would take down Cortes.

* * *

"Good thinking." Foxxy said.

"Gracias," Fernando replied. "Even without the necklace, I can still access my powers." He then went over to the tomboy to finish getting the chains off of her.

Mike grunted slightly.

"I'm going to take her to the others," Fernando told Foxxy. "I just hope Antonio has a medicine in his book to help heal Mike. From all this exposure to the silver, she looks like she might not have a lot of time left."

Foxxy gasped with tears appearing in her eyes. "Oh, no!"

"Shhh..." Fernando shushed her. "I'm sure Antonio has a cure."

"But what if he doesn't?" Foxxy asked.

"Then we'll have to hope there's a way to help Mike when we get back home." Fernando told her.

Foxxy looked down at her foster daughter and started to cry. "I don't want my baby to die! She's the one who always made me happy!"

Fernando hugged Foxxy and soon teleported himself away and brought Mike back to the other Drawn Together housemates.

The housemates looked happy to see Mike again, but frowned to see her in Fernando's arms, looking weak.

"Is she...?" Clara asked.

"Not quite," Fernando said. "My only hope is that Antonio or his grandfather have a way to fix her up."

"Shall I get Antonio?" Clara asked.

"Please hurry." Fernando replied.

Clara nodded and went to get the teenager.

"Daddy, it hurts so much..." Mike whimpered.

"Shh... Silencio, Mike... It's going to be all right..." Fernando soothed the tomboy.

"It just hurts so much." Mike frowned.

Foxxy soon came back to Cortes, Tzekel-Kan, and her eyes seemed to go wide as something was happening to her before they turned pure white and a dark red glow seemed to overcast her, changing her form. "What the? What the hell is going on?!" she then asked.

No one answered her as the glow cast over her whole body and she soon turned into a full wolf instead of being a fox human hybrid and she soon became a werefox.

"W-What the hell just happened?!" Foxxy asked. "That was really weird."

"Hello?! Aren't you gonna attack them or what?!" Spanky complained. "I wanna see some violence!"

Foxxy looked over at Mike which made her growled as she thought of Cortes and Tzekel-Kan who hurt her daughter; the one she raised after she adopted her. Tzekel-Kan looked over and eventually, Foxxy let out a loud roar, attacking all of them.

"Finally!" Spanky said in relief.

"Do werefoxes have any weaknesses?" Toot wondered as she took out a random book that said 'WERECREATURES' on the cover.

"Uh, where did you get that book?" Xandir asked.

"Mike gave it to me for Christmas," Toot replied. "It really comes in handy."

"Does it say what their weakness is?" Xandir asked.

"Yeah, it's-" Toot began.

Xandir covered her mouth. "I don't want those bad guys to get any ideas."

Antonio was soon checking in his book for a cure. "Fernando, I'm sorry, I might have to go to my grandfather for help on this, but I can tell you all this; we WILL help heal Mike and she'll feel very better soon as soon as we go to him. Once he tells me his cure though, I'll add it to my book so that way, I'll always have it for just in case."

"Wow, look at Foxxy go," Spanky commented. "Remind me to never piss her off again."

"That might be a challenge," Toot smirked. "At least Clara learned better."

"What is that?!" One man asked.

"Take it down, men!" Cortes commanded.

Foxxy didn't even give them a chance as she beat them and began to tie them up, letting out all the rage that she could since they had hurt Mike and soon made them all groan and fall over, but of course, she saved the worst punishment of all against Tzekel-Kan, knocking him out as she breathed heavily. "Don't never make me do that again!" she then snapped before she seemed to turn back to normal and went to go back to the others.

* * *

Xochi still hid away and looked to see what was happening. "Whoa... Just what are these strangers?" she muttered to herself.

"Come on, we better get out of here before they wake up and go back home to our own time." Fernando told the others as Foxxy soon came back.

"You're leaving?" Tulio asked.

"Si, we must." Fernando replied.

"It was nice meeting you guys." Natalia said.

"Come back and see us again." Chel added.

Manco and Hunca soon came out as they saw what was happening to Mike.

"I didn't mean for that kid to end up nearly dying..." Manco frowned to his friend.

"We're so sorry," Hucua added. "We were only following orders."

"Excuse you?" Foxxy glared, coming to them. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Uh, we were sorta working for Tzekel-Kan." Manco replied nervously.

"YOU WERE WORKING FOR WHO?!" Foxxy snapped.

Hucua screamed in fright and then hid behind Manco.

"We just wanted those girls to like us!" Manco cried out. "We've liked them for years!"

"Yeah, we were only following orders," Hucua added. "Tzekel-Kan promised us that if we captured the fox woman to be his wife, he would let us have Natalia and Chel."

Foxxy just glared at them while Wooldoor began to cry while everyone else looked mildly annoyed.

"We didn't mean for the kid to die..." Manco said. "We just wanted to be loved... It was no excuse... We're sorry though."

"It was very selfish and estupido for you to do..." Fernando said. "But if you are really sorry... I guess I can forgive you... We just hope that we can cure Mike in time before it's far too late."

"Maybe we can help?" Hucua suggested.

"Oh, yeah?" Foxxy glared. "How?!"

"We've learned a few medicine spells that can help the kid out if you would let us." Manco explained.

"Yeah?!" Foxxy glared. "Well, maybe I don't believe you!"

"We just want to help to make up for what happened..." Hucua frowned. "Honest, you can trust us now. We won't do anything bad again, and if you don't believe us... Then... Go ahead and kill us because we deserve it."

"Foxxy, they are telling the truth," Fernando then said. "They want to help Mike out, so please, let them help."

Foxxy narrowed her eyes.

"You can help?" Antonio asked Manco and Hucua.

"Please... Let us help... To make up for what we did." Manco replied.

"Well... All right..." Antonio said. "Either way, we need to set Mike down in a comfortable environment and let her lay there after the medicine for about an hour once she's given the chance to recover or not."

"You mean take her to the house?" Spanky suggested.

"Whichever place she feels the most comfortable." Antonio replied.

"Fine, if this is gonna help my baby, then go right ahead." Foxxy said.

"Thank you." Manco replied.

"All right, but you do have to remember that after you help us, you must come back here and have your memories erased of our visit in your timeline and home." Antonio told the two men.

"Why do you gotta erase their memories?" Spanky asked.

"So it doesn't create a time paradox like in that anime, Flint the Time Detective." Antonio said.

"Oh... Okay... Well, let's bring Mike back home for a bit." Spanky said.

Antonio nodded and they were soon back in the present time, and they were back in Cartoon Network City with Fernando's help and they soon went to take Mike home as she didn't move or talk, but she was breathing shallowly.

* * *

"Well, well, Mike Mazinsky's back in town with her lovely 'family'... Family of freaks is more like it!" Kevin said before laughing.

"Kevin, I think you should lay off right now." Becky said.

"Not now!" Kevin said, following the others on the way to their house. "Hey, where you taking Mike, freaks? You gonna abandon her on someone else's doorstop so she doesn't feel like a freak? Man, you guys are all sooo path-"

"WE WERE NOWHERE, IT'S NOTHING, AND WE'RE GOING TO BRING MIKE BACK TO LIFE!" Wooldoor snapped at him. "HAPPY?!"

Kevin looked a bit shocked and they all slammed the front door in his face as they went to bring Mike to her room in the Drawn Together house.


	12. Chapter 12

Soon enough, Manco and Hucua were making the medicine for Mike. Antonio helped out while also writing down the recipe in his book to share with his grandfather later. The Drawn Together housemates and Fernando gathered together in Mike's room after setting her down in bed as she breathed shallowly and quietly, and they all waited for the cure.

"Foxxy, quit your pacing," Toot said. "You're making me anxious."

"I can't help it." Foxxy defended.

"Besides, why don't you eat something if you're so anxious?" Spanky asked Toot.

"I can't eat knowing Mike is terribly sick..." Toot sulked. "I haven't eaten as much as I used to."

"You actually have slimmed down a bit since we started dating before Leah was born." Xandir said to her.

"I have Mike to thank for that," Toot smiled. "She's the one who's helped me through a lot like that time she saved me from that nursing home," She then suddenly glared. "That YOU guys put me in!"

"Now, now, let's not bring up nasty memories from the past..." Xandir smiled nervously. "I mean, I went to your Fat Camp Reunion as your date, didn't I so you could show up those bullies?"

"Hmm... I guess..." Toot pouted slightly.

"I remember that, and when I went on those crazy steroids," Captain Hero chuckled. "She stopped me from killing her and stopped me from using them."

"We're very lucky to have her as apart of our family." Clara smiled to everyone.

"But now she could die." Spanky said.

"We don't know that yet," Xandir told him. "She's probably going to be just fine and pull through. She almost always does."

"But what if she doesn't?!" Wooldoor panicked.

"Don't say that!" Clara said. "We know that Mike is a tough girl."

"But you heard what Antonio said!" Wooldoor replied.

"Yes, but is worrying about it going to make it any better?" Clara replied. "You could at least look on the bright side. Yes, it looks bad, but I'm sure Mike can make it if we all just stop worrying so much over what MIGHT happen and think about what COULD happen, and I think she COULD survive this with Antonio's help."

"I hope so..." Wooldoor pouted.

Everyone then heard the door open and it was Antonio who came in with a bowl of the medicine. "Okay, it's ready; we just need Mike to drink it." he then told the others.

"Do we need to come in with you?" Clara asked him.

"Maybe that would be best." Antonio replied.

The others nodded and followed him into Mike's room.

* * *

Mike was still breathing shallowly and didn't move or do anything else.

"Both of you hold her hands," Antonio told Fernando and Foxxy. "She sees you as her parents."

"You sure it'll work even if we ain't he real parents?" Foxxy asked.

"Blood doesn't make a family, it's trust and love." Antonio nodded.

"Si, he's right," Fernando agreed. "Please, we have to."

"All right, let's do it." Foxxy replied.

"Just hold her hands." Antonio told them.

Fernando and Foxxy then held onto Mike's free hands. Antonio then stirred up the potion and began to feed it to Mike with a wooden spoon until the bowl was empty.

"Please let it work," Foxxy whispered. "Don't let her die."

"Now we have to wait," Antonio said. "We have to wait up until about an hour. I'll tell you if anything changes."

The housemates all looked to each other as they went back downstairs to the living room to wait. No one could think of anything more worse than losing Mike as they couldn't do anything to wait out the time, not even Spanky could ignore what was going on.

* * *

"I already lost mi los padres, mi hermana pequeña, and I almost lost Ellody," Fernando whispered to himself. "But please don't take Mike away from her familia..."

Foxxy leaned against him. "I lost my sista and mama... Not to mention my soul sisters, The Foxxy Five..."

The two soon held onto each other.

"Ling-Ling lose Mother long time ago... Ling-Ling barely remember her, but miss her much, but maybe miss Mike-san almost as much as Ling-Ling miss Himeko-chan..." Ling-Ling bowed his head.

"My mother..." Clara said, taking a hold of her necklace which was given to her from her mother a very long time ago before she had died.

"I lost my daddy." Toot added.

"My grandma." Xandir said, wiping his eyes.

The others got a bit emotional over the loved ones they had who they had lost a long time ago.

"I lost Zebulon." Captain Hero said.

"Didn't you destroy it?" Xandir replied.

"Eh, it comes back once in a while." Captain Hero shrugged off.

"I lost my best friend." Wooldoor pouted.

"And I lost my cousin." Spanky added.

"I consider Mike and Ellody as my own children," Fernando then added. "I don't want either of them to die."

* * *

In Mike's room, the young tomboy soon woke up, feeling much better as she let out a yawn. "Hey, I'm back in my room..." She then said.

"MIKE!" The Drawn Together housemates beamed and ran up to her, hugging her.

"As if there was any doubt." Mike laughed as she soon hugged them back.

"My baby is alive!" Foxxy cried. "Oh, thank you! Thank you!"

"And now, it's time for you to go back home." Antonio told Manco and Hucua.

"All right." Hucua replied.

"I gotta erase your memories too." Antonio then said.

"We're ready." Manco replied.

Antonio then came to take them back in time before looking to the others. "Anyone else?" he then asked the family as he was going to bring the two men back home where they came from.

"Nope, I think we're good." Fernando said.

"All right, it's now time for you two to be gone." Antonio told Manco and Hucua.

The two men then nodded as they were ready. Antonio soon brought the two men back home.

"What IS that kid anyway?" Spanky asked. "He can travel through time, he can cure people, he knows a lot of stuff..."

"Isn't he amazing?" Clara beamed.

"Yeah, for YOU maybe." Spanky shrugged.

"So, how are you feeling, Mike?" Xandir asked.

"Much better, thank you," Mike replied. "Though it was a pain because of the silver."

Everyone then backed up a bit.

"Does it really hurt ya?" Spanky asked, taking Mike's hands.

"It's kind of a stinging feeling," Mike explained. "It's kinda hard to explain, but it's pretty painful, like it's stinging and burning on the inside."

"You had us scared to death." Toot said.

"And you kept calling Fernando 'Daddy'." Wooldoor added.

"I did?!" Mike gasped before looking over to the man. "I'm so sorry, it just slipped out."

"Ah, it's okay," Fernando smiled. "I'm actually flattered."

"You are?" Mike asked.

"Si, like with Ellody, I feel like you two are my children." Fernando nodded.

Mike smiled, feeling touched from that.

"I think we found you a daddy." Foxxy whispered to Mike.

"I think so too." Mike whispered back.

"And I was hoping you would come back to Mexico with me and Ellody for a week or two," Fernando offered. "My parents' old friend lives there."

"Sure." Mike smiled.

"That does sound pretty nice." Foxxy added.

"I thought you two would like it," Fernando smiled back to them. "It can be like our own little family vacation after this... Erm... Adventurous family vacation with the Familia Dibujada."

"So, who's this friend of yours?" Mike asked.

"Don Diego de la Vega," Fernando replied. "Otherwise known as Zorro."

"Zorro?" Mike asked. "I've heard stories about him."

"YOU'RE friends with Zorro?!" Wooldoor asked.

"Ah, yes..." Fernando nodded. "We go way back."

"Wooow!" Wooldoor beamed in excitement. "Aww... I wanna meet him."

"Maybe next time," Fernando smiled. "I'd like to bond with Ellody, Mike, and Foxxy."

"Wheee!" Wooldoor then beamed about the next time.

"And Spanky, I hope that you've learned a valuable lesson from all of this." Mike then said.

"I sure did," Spanky replied. "I learned that curses aren't real."

Some lightning then struck his butt.

"Yeow! I was only kidding!" Spanky cried out.

"I'm sure you were..." Mike replied. "Don't be a Eustace."

"Eh, I'm not THAT bad, am I?" Spanky defended.

Everyone looked at each other then started to laugh, causing Spanky to fold his arms, pouting.

* * *

"I look forward to the trip, Fernando," Mike smiled. "Thanks for inviting me."

"I thought you would like it." Fernando smiled back.

"Now that that's over, how about you and me go in my room and have ourselves a little fiesta?" Foxxy then smirked, putting her arm around him.

"Hmm... I think that can be arranged." Fernando smirked back, following her to her room.

"Ooh! A fiesta! I want in!" Wooldoor beamed, but Foxxy's bedroom door slammed shut. "Aww..."

"Thank you for helping us out and saving Mike." Clara smiled gratefully to their helper.

"Ah, it was nothing." Antonio replied.

"You're very sweet and helpful..." Clara blushed a bit, smiling to him.

"I should probably get going." Antonio then said.

"Wait! Uh, how about you and me go out to dinner sometime?" Clara suggested.

"Hmm... That does sound like fun... I think I would love that, Princessa." Antonio smiled.

Clara smiled back as she then grabbed her purse, then the two went out together, walking hand-in-hand.

"Oh, um, I'll be back home later!" Clara told the others.

"Of course, Clara, whatever you say." Xandir chuckled.

Mike smiled as she laid back and enjoying herself with her family.

The End


End file.
